Of Blacks and Blues
by KoOri no HouKou
Summary: Oresama will get you to like oresama:Atobe declares,and she hates him for saying that. Also,Tezuka steps into the picture and sways her feelings,and chaotic Rikkai Regulars to the fun! Who will she choose? AtobexOCxTezuka story!
1. Koori no Emperor

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT…(though I wish I do, lol XD) They belonged to Konomi-sensei. The only thing I own in this story is the OC.

**Summary: Literally speaking, it's a 'Battle of Kings'. Set three years after the Nationals in OVA. One makes it obvious that he's interested in her, but she wants nothing with him. Another is a complete mystery, but she is drawn to him. Who will she choose in the end?**

I chose different title because I think if I named it Battle of Kings it will be too…cliché. And it'd be the same as Fay-san's DN. To tell you the truth, this will not be the same as the DN.

On with it!

Rated for language and sly innuendos used, hahaha.

_Text _- Character's thought

Text - Normal speech

* * *

**Chapter one: Koori no Emperor (Ice Emperor)  
**

"Just exactly how did I get rope into this?" I scowl at my friend, who is walking beside me and totally oblivious to the female students those are ogling his behind.

He laughs. "It's either this or Akaya gets double training on his menu. And you being such a sweet _nee-san_ cannot stand that." He teases me. And I see girls swooning…

Meet my friend, Yukimura Seiichi, the Third Year angelic devil captain of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku High School section tennis captain. From the look of him now I can't believe that he used to be so sick in Middle School.

And hell yeah, I'm always told that he's got a real nice _behind, _that's what the girls in Rikkai Dai say. Believe me, there's always a fight in my class every new term for the backseat behind this guy. Sometimes I think I see dried blood on the desk too…

Me? What do I think about Seiichi? Well, he's good looking and all that… But he's just… _scary_. If I'd like him it'll be more of a big brother type… He takes care of me well.

Enough said about Seiichi! Hi, my name's Kisaki Kasumi, Third Year in Rikkai Dai High School as well as a male's tennis team manager… Funny that many females fight to be in my shoes, when I want to get out of this devilish leader's grasp.

I can't believe he blackmailed me into being the manager! That guy!

…To think that people said he's an angel and I'm the devil… Urgh, they've never seen what it's like in our tennis club!

I scowl more as Seiichi ruffles my auburn hair. "You're such a big baby, Kasumi. It's a wonder Genichirou hasn't gone insane yet with you around as a manager." He gives me a teasing smile.

I pout. "I resent that comment!"

Urgh… Even his teasing smile is scary… I wonder how Gen-chan handles him for the three years in Middle School…

I choose Rikkai Dai as my High School option after my middle school years in Shitenhouji as my family has to move to Kantou. I have no idea who told Seiichi I've been Shitenhouji manager, but I'm sure as hell that person is sooooo dead when I'm done with them!

I ignore the glares being sent my way by the Hyoutei girls. "What is it that is so important that _**Yuki-buchou**_ must be here himself, huh? And why does an unimportant manager like me has to be here?" I mutter as I drag myself after Seiichi. "Next time get Gen-chan to come with you."

He raises his eyebrow at me. "Why? Are you worry about my health?"

"No, I'm worry about my sanity. Spending too much time with you is a lethal dose a girl can take." I deadpan.

He smiles innocently. "You don't need to worry, my dear. You already are insane." He chirps.

"I don't like you."

"I love you, too."

I huff and turn away from him. "This place is about as big as Rikkai…" I look around. "Spoilt rich brats' school, I bet."

"You're not the one to talk, sweetie." Seiichi chides gently.

I pout. So what if I'm from a wealthy family as well? I'm not spoilt rotten! Well, maybe anyway… "You're so mean, Sei." I whine. "Why are we here anyway?"

"I need to talk with Hyoutei's captain." Grr… He's giving me _that_ bloody smile again… He knows it pissed me off to no end!

Urgh! He's bloody evil out to get me! Kami, what have I done wrong? I've never lie, well, I tell half-truth. But so what? It's not a lie… I've never steal… If you don't count eating Bun-chan's cake without telling him… I can't help it, the cake looked darn nice.

Kami, I think I'll go nuts soon hanging around these guys. Urgh… I need chocolates…

…Bloody hell, I'm starting to think like Bun-chan!

WHAM! Awww! That hurts! Can't a girl think for few moments without a wall get into her way!?

…Hold on a sec… A wall is not supposed to have hand… And why am I being held at the elbow? I pry that hand away from myself. "Thanks." I mumble as I try to smooth out the wrinkles on my uniform.

"Arn? What's Rikkai Dai student doing here on her own?" A cold hum make me look up to my…urm…savior. Blue eyes meet my sapphire ones head on in a stare.

Wow, I thought Masaharu is good-looking, this guy is just downright_ handsome._

His brown hair is cut in a stylish way, he is tall, he is handsome, and I'm sure as hell he's drool worthy for many females. He's not over brawny, but there's lean muscle adorning his features. His pose is confident, well… quite over confident into cockiness if you ask me.

"Oi, are you awed by ore-sama's presence, girl? You still haven't answer ore-sama's question." I twitch at the way he addresses himself. URGH! The nerve of this guy! "Oi, girl, why are you twitching? Have you not-?"

I scowl. "I heard you fine, thank you!" I say sarcastically. "Thanks for running into and catching me, but I need to go find my friend." I turn and am about to walk away when he grasps my arm. "WHAT!?" I snap.

"That's not a proper thank you from a lady like you. Now, I need an answer. What business does a Rikkai Dai student have in Hyoutei's ground, arn?" He drawls sexily.

I blink, horrified at my own thought. _Sexy!? This jerk here!? Kami, I'm going nuts!_

"I do not need to answer your question. You, however, will have your arse hand to you right now for sexual assault if you don't release me this instant." I glare.

That jerk has a nerve to snort at me!!! He lets go, though. "What's your name, girl?"

Ooh, he is sooo annoying!

"That's irrelevant to you, _boy_. Bye!" I dash away in total opposite direction, not after slamming my foot onto his and ignoring his shouts that follows me. Thank you Kami for having somebody like Masaharu chasing after me everyday! It helps!

That was close… Huh, where the hell is Seiichi!?

I stop running as I notice my friend being surround by bunch of rabid girls. Yep, not surprising. "Seiichi!" I approach them, ignoring those girls' degrading stares. "Do you know I ran into a jerk, and practically have to run away? And you're _occupied_ here!" I whine.

He laughs at me. "Calm down, dear, you sound like you're about to have a panic attack." He pats my head affectionately. "These ladies were just telling me the directions to the tennis court. We're not that far from here, right?"

…My poor ears are about to die from the squeals… Damn you, Yukimura.

"Right, let us be on our way then." He chirps, grabs my hand, and then drags me off to the direction of the court.

As soon as we are out of the girls' hearing range, I burst out laughing. "I don't know why they call you and angel, Sei." I gasp for breathe. "You obviously did that on purpose!"

"Didn't I?" He gives me his scary, uh, innocent smile.

"You're even scarier when you smile like that."

"Thank you." We snicker. "Ah, we're here."

"Wow, it's almost as huge as ours!" I exclaim and look around.

Five tennis courts, some people are playing, some people are doing their exercises or whatever, there are definitely at least a hundred or so club members…

Wouldn't it be fun if we face them in a game or something? Our club members versus Hyoutei, oooh… This will be fun! I chuckle at the thought.

* * *

**Rikkai Dai High School, male's tennis club…**

Sanada and other club members shiver in unison. _Must be the breeze,_ Sanada tells himself firmly as he turns to watch the Regulars continue their practice. He nods, satisfied at the improvements shown.

_Yep, must be the breeze_.

* * *

**Back to Hyoutei…**

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Yukimura of Rikkai; it's a surprise to see you here, after all. Even though Atobe said we were kinda expecting your visit" Seiichi and I turn to look at the owner of the voice, and I inwardly slap myself for wanting to gawk.

This guy is _gorgeous_! Damn… Sexy Kansai accent, tall, dark, smart, handsome… My definition of the guy of my dream! Some more muscles are all in right place and oooh… Nice backside, dear.

Gah! Stupid thoughts!

"So, who's this lovely creature here?" I blush as I feel his hand takes mine and kisses it. Kami helps me! I'm going to faint!!!

My face must be so red because I feel so hot right now. "K-Kisaki Kasumi," I reply in almost a squeak… Nice going there, Kisaki! He probably would think you're weird! "Who are you?"

"Kansai as well? Hm, even better." He smirks. "Oshitari Yuushi at your service, Kisaki-san."

"Just Kasumi would be fine, Oshitari-san." I give him a bright smile.

"Only if you call me Yuushi as well." He smirks again, but hell, I can take it. He's too sexy to resist!

Oshitari? Wait… Isn't that Kenya's last name as well? Hmm… I'll ask him later when I call.

"Sure, Yuushi." I smile and he smirks back. We continue doing this exchange until Seiichi starts snickering… Let him be, hmph!

"Arn! Oshitari, ore-sama does not tolerate slacking in even practice, you better go back to your exercise." Wait a sec… This voice… I heard it before…

I turn around and find myself staring into the cold blue eyes from before._ Shite…_ "You!" He and I point at each other. "What are you doing here!?" We ask at the same time.

Seiichi looks at me, and then look at the brown-haired jerk. "Why didn't you tell me you ran into Atobe, Mi-chan?" He asks me with a sweet smile. I shiver.

Seiichi's sweet smile equals 'I'm about to give you a hell after this is over for wasting my time'.

I gulp. "Eh… You see… HeranintomeandIsteppedonhisfootandranawayandIranintoyou!" I finish without breathing even once.

"Pardon?" My friend blinks.

"You see, we practically ran into each other… and him being a jerk keeps saying 'ore-sama this' and 'ore-sama that'!" I whine.

"Hey, you're the one who stepped on ore-sama's-" the Atobe guy opens his mouth.

I cut him off, pulling on Seiichi's sleeves and give him my cutest puppy-dog eye and a pout. "See? He's so insensitive!"

Seiichi goes into 'big-brother' mode and starts patting my head; I sniff and stuck my tongue out at the Atobe guy when Seiichi can't see.

I can see steams coming out of his ears… He looks like an oversize, disfigure kettle! Mwahahahaha!

Yuushi is trying very best to hold his laughter back, however it fails since he burst out laughing. A smooth, sexy laugh which suit a sexy guy like him I may add.

"Nice laugh" I drawl out.

"20 laps!" Atobe guy orders my Yuushi (A/N: Since when he's yours!?). No! Yuushi-sama!!!

Yuushi starts running his laps and snickering at the same time. Many club members are looking our ways now so Atobe guy has gone into his buchou mode again.

I've heard about Atobe Keigo from my father, who is an owner of Kisaki Corporation. Apparently he's the sole heir to Atobe's empire, and girls are fawning over him for his attention. I heard that even top Japanese teen stars are willing to do anything to go out with him…

…I think I'll gag right now if anybody starts ranting about him to me… Ewww…

"Nice seeing you here, Yukimura. Can't say the same for this girl, though." He tosses his hair back, and from far away I hear squeals of rabid fangirls…

Seiichi smiles. "This is Kisaki Kasumi, Rikkai Dai's team manager. Mi-hime, this is Atobe Keigo, Hyoutei's team buchou, also Koori no Emperor, Genichirou's rival."

…I feel bad for Yuushi having an arrogant jerk for a buchou… I mean, look at Seiichi! He's a nice(even though a little sardistic) buchou, and I've been friends with Shiraiishi Kuranosuke from Osaka, and he's such a great captain!

I just look at the team's practice as Seiichi and Atobe converse. Thank Kami it is over fast, because if it last any longer than this I may do some serious damage to the fangirls on the benches around the courts… They're so annoying! Can't they leave me alone!? Jeez!

"Thank you, Atobe." Seiichi gently tugs my wrist. "We'll see you in two weeks here then." He gives the Hyoutei captain a polite smile. "Let's go Kasumi."

"Oi, Kisaki." I turn around with a scowl as I hear my name out of his mouth. "Now I remember… Your father owns Kisaki Corporation, arn?" He smirks.

I stare at him. "So what?"

"Nothing," he shrugs. "Just that ore-sama may see you around often. Ore-sama's father is doing a business deal with your father."

"Seiichi," I turn to my friend and say with resolve. "Please remind me to tell my father about buying me a guard dog. A big one, I intend to keep somebody off my house, ne?" I share an innocent smile with Seiichi.

I look at Atobe again, and I see him smirk. However, his smirk gives me a feeling of caution that he's up to no good. This sucks…

"Kisaki Kasumi, ore-sama will get you to like ore-sama, ore-sama decides on that." He declares loud enough for people on the court to hear.

WHAT!? I gawk at him. Is he outta his mind!?

I hold back my rage, turn around, give Yuushi a sweet smile and stalk off without saying another word with the mad captain of Hyoutei…

No way in hell I'll ever fall for that type of guy!

* * *

Yahoo! Finally done with my first ever PoT fic! 

Please review! It would help me a lot if you do!

Next chapter… **'Seigaku no Ou' **translated into English as 'The King of Seigaku'… Care to guess who it is? Lol, I'll leave you to find out yourself!!!


	2. Seigaku no Ou

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, they belong to Konomi Takeshi sensei.

…Though I want to own the sexy characters in the comic… (Authoress off to lala land…dreaming of hot guys…)

(Wipe the drool) anyway! This is the second chapter to the story 'Of Blacks and Blues'. Why choose this title, you ask? Well… What color are Tezuka's eyes? What color is Atobe's?

Tezuka's eyes are black or very dark brown and Atobe's eyes are blue (from the manga, of course). It'd be weird if I put 'Of Browns and Blues', ain't it? So black and blue (no offense for Backstreet Boys fans…) suits better.

Enough with my rambling! Here's another chapter where two of my favorites make their appearances!!! Dun dun dun!!!

Ooh… I'm going to love writing this… (Evil authoress cackles)

More like torturing for some of the characters… ehehe…

* * *

**Chapter two: Seigaku no Ou (King of Seigaku)**

It's been almost a week since the…ahem…as Seiichi's politely put it… our _rendezvous_ with Atobe at Hyoutei. And currently he is coming to my house, thus I'm making a getaway at the moment on my own.

Why am I getting away from him when other girls are killing each other to be in my shoes, you ask? Ha, try getting totally embarrass in front of your own father _and_ Atobe Kirie-sama (Atobe's father) by him presenting you with a big bouquet of red roses…

How cliché! My favorite flower is so _**not**_ red rose. My favorite flowers are Baby's breath, bird of paradise, Forget-me-not, white lily, white rose, and tulip!

That subtracts the credit… well, not like he has _one_ in my opinion… I think now my opinion about him has shot down to about negative 100… Maybe even more; adding to his vanity and stupid pride… Men and their pride!

He keeps pestering me that I'm seriously thinking about filing him as a stalker! He even came to Rikkai Dai two days after Seiichi and I visited Hyoutei, claiming he's here to take me home. Thank Kami for providing Genichirou as a distraction and Masaharu the trickster as alternative; I managed to run away from him that day… Though it causes uproar in Rikkai's tennis club seeing the Hyoutei buchou there.

Sigh, if it's Yuushi I wouldn't mind… (A/N: I wouldn't mind either Atobe or Yuushi!)

Enough said about that jerk! Now I'm off on my own to my favorite place around Shibuya. They have good café for cakes, nice tennis equipments shop that I frequent often enough with the boys from Rikkai's tennis team and the owner/manager of the shop knows me, also always give me discount.

Plus that there's a tennis court nearby in the park; sometimes tennis players from different schools in Kantou area would gather around here during weekends. There maybe some good players to challenge… Maybe collect some data…

Ii data, as Renji loves to say. I'm the team manager, you know? That means my job is to gather the data of other team's players as well!

Oh, and maybe pick up some CDs from the store… Mind you, I need every strategy I can come up with to get Atobe out of my life! I'm thinking that type of guy will definitely adore something like classicals, and loathe something I'm about to buy…

…Gackt! (A/N: It's a Japanese rock star)

But now I think I'll hit a few balls in local tennis court first… Sorry, no pun intend here!

It's still some time in the morning, and the courts are quite empty save for the sound of tennis ball smacking the practice wall… Wonder who that is…

I better go check it out!

I walk towards the sound, taking my leisure time. Hey, it's no hurry for me. After all, it's a weekend, and the longer I spend outside my house, the less I'd have to deal with Atobe (much to my father's amusement).

Oh. My. God…

From the distance I can tell that person is a guy, a tall one at that… About Masaharu's height of 180cm, but the closer the distance, the more I can tell you about him…

He's _**gorgeous**_… Tall, perfect built and not too muscular or lanky, chisel face with handsome features and dark coffee-blond hair… The way he moves around after the tennis ball is very elegant, his style of playing, even if he is playing by himself, is mesmerizing.

…I can count with one hand the name of tennis player who play like him.

I decide not to interrupt his practice and watch quietly for a few minute. It's not often that you get to see a tennis player with abilities like this. I mean, it's very rare for me to see Seiichi plays his full skills against the opponent, and he doesn't disappoint anyone when he plays full-on. Rikkai Dai's tennis captain is another one on my list of people who can play as graceful as it can be.

"Impressive…" I murmur, hoping that guy wouldn't hear.

It's just not my luck that he stops playing and turns to look at me impassively. He looks at me blankly as if he is expecting something. I sigh and walk up to him. "You know, you shouldn't overexert your arm like that." I start, looking at the spot on the practice wall.

He gazes at me with beautiful black eyes in surprise… Probably wonder how I found out and how long I've been watching him play. "My name's Kisaki Kasumi, what's yours?" I pull off Seiichi's usual smile without sweat.

...Just hope I don't scare him off with it!

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." Smooth, deep voice answers me… Ooh… I mustn't drool in front of total stranger!

Wait, Tezuka Kunimitsu… Masaharu told me about him before… Ah! Now I remember! He's the one that's said to be as stiff as Genichirou on his prissy day! But he doesn't look it though…

I smile. "Wanna play a game with me?"

"Sorry?" He gives me a surprised look.

"I just see you play on your own… Since we both have nobody to play with I just thought maybe we could play?" I grin.

He shakes his head. "No."

I frown. He probably thinks it'd be a waste of his time playing with a total stranger, some more a girl he knows nothing about… He may also think I'm a fan girl who looks for opportunity to talk to him… Hell no, I'm so not degrading myself to that of fangirl's level.

I pick up a tennis ball nearby and serve against the practice wall, and then perform Hiroshi's famous Laser Beam in all its glory. The poor tennis ball goes crashing on the same spot Tezuka has been hitting on by himself and bounces off violently straight into my hand. "Damn, even Masaharu can do it better than this…" I mutter.

Tezuka's eyes widen seeing me hit such a powerful shot like that. He looks at me and notices my tennis' bag. "Rikkai?" He asks.

I smile. "Hai, I'm from Rikkai Dai." I hold my hand out to shake his as a friendly gesture. "From what I heard about you… You're Seigaku's captain?"

"Yes," he lacks socializing skills… mind you. "My arm is fine."

"Hmm, if you say so." I shrug. "Fine, how about a rally instead? I've been a bit bored by watching and playing against same people everyday." I smile.

Tezuka picks up his racquet and heads to the other side of the court as his consent.

I grin. "Here we go!" I throw the ball up and perform Genichirou's invisible serve. Finally realizing I am not to be taken lightly, Tezuka uses his famous skill: Tezuka's zone.

I have been told about this by Renji about Tezuka's skill. His overall skill, even back in his Middle School, can beat a university competitor or even an adult. He is a rising star in tennis, a national level player along with Seiichi, Genichirou, and as much as I hate to admit it… Atobe.

I smile at this and add more spin to the ball coming my way, but in the end Tezuka still manage to get it pass me. Oh well, what do you expect?

I laugh, wiping the sweat off my brow. "Thanks for playing with me, Tezuka-san." I give him a smile.

"It's okay." Geez… I kinda agree with Masaharu and Bun-chan now… He sounds so stiff like Gen-chan.

I look at him placing a racquet back into his bag. "So, I'll see you around?"

"I guess not."

"Why not?" I stare at him blankly.

He just says goodbye and walks off! The nerve of him!

No matter, I've already made up my mind that I will see him again, even if it means constant bugging and pestering Seiichi and other Regulars. Tezuka has a style that draws me towards how he plays.

Oh whatever… I'll just go get a nice cup of cool drink and some nice cake now… Hmm… I need to buy some cakes for Akaya as well… He told me yesterday that he'll come over to my place today for English homework.

Now… I need to buy some tennis stuff to finish off…

"Kasumi-chan, the grip you asked about has just arrived!" As soon as I enter the shop, Sakamoto-san, the shopkeeper tells me with a smile. "It's on the shelves at the back."

"Awesome! I need to get the tape for other players as well…" I grin cheekily.

"Help yourself; call me if you needed anything." Sakamoto-san smiles and resumes checking the stocks record.

I walk around and manage to get everything until the last but not least… The devil buchou's racquet string… Why's it so high up there!?

I try reaching out as far as I can… But no avail… Urgh, why can't I be tall like Father or my older brother!? I sigh and about to call out for Sakamoto-san's help as a hand reaches pass me and takes it out from the shelves. "Here." Tezuka!? "Is this what you need, Kisaki-san?"

"Uh…Thank you!" I smile brightly. Now I won't have to be torture by Seiichi anymore! Mwahaha! "I really need this." I laugh. "And you actually listen!"

"Pardon?"

"Well… You know when we were introducing ourselves… I thought you didn't really care." I smile sheepishly.

He seems uncomfortable about the topic so he just takes what he needs and heads to the counter. "It's nice to see you again."

"Wait! Can I go to the courts with you? I mean, the other players should be there anyway…" I trail off with an embarrassed laugh… Nice going, Kisaki.

"… I am not going to the court." He tells me with a softer look in his eyes. FINALLY! HELL YEAH! He's acting nice! "I'm heading home, Kisaki-san. But rest assures, Seigaku will not lose to Rikkai, even in a friendly match next week."

I stare at him blankly, trying to comprehend what he's talking about… Then it hits me.

_**Yukimura Seiichi! That devil!!!**_

I want to scream but manage to force a smile onto my face. "Well then, Tezuka-san. I will see you at the match." I quickly grab a pen and a piece of paper. "If you have any problem concerning the arrangement with Rikkai's team and can't get through to Seiichi or Genichirou, just call me, I'm the team manager." I scribble my number down and hand it to him then I take my purchase bag, pull out my mobile phone, dial the numbers and stride out of the shop.

I'm so going to double Seiichi's training menu, and I don't care if the club members start calling me sadistic devil after this! Urgh! He made a goddamn _**appointment**_ with Seigaku for a match and didn't bother telling _**me**_ the manager!?

..I'm going to shoot him! Then I'll resurrect him just to shoot him again!

"_Nee-sannnnn_!" Akaya's voice comes through, distressed, and I blink. I'm sure I dial Seiichi's number!

"Aka-chan? Where's Seiichi?" I check the numbers and find out that I dial the wrong number… I did, in fact, dial Akaya's number instead.

"Buchou's nowhere around me at the moment. Nee-san! What's Hyoutei monkey king doing in your house?" My adoptive little brother's voice sounds pissed and stressed. "His team is here as well!" I can hear some noises in the background from where he is… _'Ore-sama decides to grace you with his presence, you should be grateful by my generosity, Kirihara.'_

_**WHAT!?**_

Atobe Keigo, you're a dead man after I'm through with you today!

"Akaya, wait for me there. I'm coming home _**now**_" I hang up and dial another number.

**I'll personally castrate you, Atobe Keigo! **

(A/N: Well...She's getting more violent,sorry to all Atobe's fan!Hell, I don't even wanna put this bit down but whoops,she's pissed! XD)

Not long before somebody picks up. "Yes, darling? What can I do for you?" Comes very mischievous drawl from the other line.

I smirk. "Feels like having some fun?"

A wicked laugh is the answer to my question. "Hit me, dear."

"Some monkey is terrorizing my house and holding Aka-chan a hostage. I need a backup." I explain details to the person in the end of the line.

"Tsk, tsk… Sounds like you can use a hand, sweetheart." The owner of the voice drawls. "I'll be there as soon as possible. Where are you now?"

"I'm heading back home; I'll be there in about 10 minutes." I smile a Seiichi's innocent smile and it makes a man sitting in front of me on the train shiver. "I'll see you, Haru."

"See you when I see you, sugar." Masaharu hangs up with a cackle.

Well, he's not called a trickster for nothing, you know?

* * *

As soon as I see the gate of my house, I can see a tall, familiar figure with shaggy, long silver hair tied back into a small braid leaning against the fence. His good-looking face is sporting a grin, silver-blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "About time you show up, love." He pushes himself away from the fence. 

I grin and give him a quick hug. "Thanks for coming, Haru." I swipe the card to open the gate. "I really need your help. Kami knows how to give me hell by sending that monkey terrorizing my house." I hurry in.

"Have no fear, for the answer to your problem is here." I laugh at Masaharu's good-nature reply.

I still don't understand why quite a lot of people in Rikkai see Niou Masaharu as a bad guy, even if he's not exactly that bad as a rumor put him to be. He and I become fast friends when we were introduced to each other, much to everybody warning for me to stay away from him. Masaharu looks out for me and deals with anybody that tries to get close to me because of my family, and I buzz him out of trouble with teachers, students or even with Genichirou if needs be and if I'm able to.

"Just a word of advice," I turn around to look at Masaharu as he speaks up. "Grab something waterproof, would you?" He grins innocently.

I give him an innocent smile back. "I'll do that. Strike at three, at the usual place."

"Will do, honey." He salutes and saunters off.

I shake my head to myself and go to the swimming pool, seeing as my house has a nice pool near to the tennis court. As I approach the pool, I can see the owner of unruly mob of black hair face to face with the owner of stylish brown hair.

Joy to me… NOT…

"Akaya!" I call out to my adoptive little brother and glare at Atobe. "Atobe, what the hell are you doing here in my house when your father is obviously NOT here?" I put a hand on my hip; another hand reaches out to pat Akaya's hair.

Atobe tosses his hair back. "Ore-sama can come and go as he pleases." He 'hn'.

I twitch, and Akaya sneaks away from me. "Atobe," I start, my patience running low. "You have exactly ten seconds to get your arse outta my house before you get humiliates in front of your entire team." I glower at the egotistical jerk.

"Ore-sama refuses to listen to you. Besides, _Kasumi_, your father didn't say he doesn't approve ore-sama, isn't he?" I feel something snap inside my head as he refers to my father.

Oooh… He's _**so**_ getting it!

"Fetch!" A Frisbee whooshes over Atobe's head, and then… almost unexpectedly… a black blur crashes into him.

Ooh… Did I tell you that I absolutely _admire _how Masaharu can deal with a jerk around me so easily? If I didn't, well, now you know!

Anyway! The force of the crash sends Atobe flying into the pool with a big, satisfying splash! I'm lovin' every moment of this! Now I wish I've grabbed a camera before I came here…

I inwardly smirk as Masaharu comes out of the bushes behind me. He gives everyone an innocent look. "What's going on here?" He comes to stand next to me.

I give him a mock-glare. "Strike crashed into _**Atobe-sama**_, that's what." I'm trying very hard not to laugh out loud; unlike Akaya who's now laughing hysterically at the sight of His Highness Atobe drowns like a puppy. "Strike, come here, boy."

A very hyperactive black German shepherd bounces towards me, his head up high with Frisbee in his jaws, his tail wagging happily and his fur almost silver in the sun as he moves.

…Meet my faithful dog, Strike the German shepherd...

...Looking at Atobe's condition right now, I can say sincerely that I just _**love**_ this dog.

"You!" Atobe splutters a mouth full of water and glares at me. "That dirty dog of yours-!"

I look at him innocently. "I _**did**_ warn you, remember? Masaharu always play Frisbee with Strike when he's here. It's not his fault when I told you, but nope, you didn't listen." I remind him sweetly.

Masaharu feigns an innocent look with ease. "Sorry, Atobe. I didn't see you."

I guffaw; Masaharu's mentioning of 'didn't see' also mean he doesn't have the egocentric Hyoutei's tennis buchou in his eyes!

...Not that Atobe will get what Haru's trying to say anyway!

After a while Atobe manage to scramble out of the pool, as wet as a drowned dog. He glares at Yuushi, who smirks at him. "Double training menu for you until next week, Oshitari." Atobe snaps. "Call my limo; we're going to my manor."

Masaharu and I purposefully smack a high-five as Atobe turns around to look at us. We snicker on the dripping noise his clothes are making.

He dead-glares me. "Kisaki Kasumi, you know this means _**war**_, arn?" He hums coldly.

I give him an infuriated stare. "Atobe, I think this…_dripping wet_ incident has made it clear how much _**I**_ loathe _**you**_." I drawl out deliberately so everyone can hear me clearly. "I don't care that you're richer than me or Kami knows who, I don't care if you're going to be next top model, I simply can't stand you, your vanity and your attitude, that's that."

His blue eyes gaze into mine, and I notice how long his eyelashes are. Wow, hold it right there, Kisaki! "Ore-sama never backs down from challenges; you need to know that, Kisaki Kasumi."

He spins on his heels and walks off with his head up high; even though he's dripping all over the place he manages to maintain some dignity. His teammates follow him at a safe distance.

Masaharu and I share a grim look over Akaya's oblivious stare. That guy is serious… And simple pranks wouldn't put him down.

"Time for Plan B, babe." The trickster of Rikkai's famous Platinum Pair says seriously. I nod solemnly…

…I couldn't agree with him more… Time for Plan B…

_But what can the goddamn bloody plan B be!?_

* * *

Yeah! Another chapter done for this! 

I'm getting small, but steady reviewers. Thank you for the supports! I'm very grateful!

Please keep reviewing! I'll try updating as often as I can… Once every week at least!

Please hit the button 'go' on the bottom left… You know it makes me happy…

Cookies wait for all those who review!! XD


	3. Summer camp of doom?

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, period. Konomi Takeshi-sensei owns it.

… This authoress, however, worship him because he is such a genius for being able to design all sexier-than-thou characters, Mwahaha!

The only thing I own here is my characters!

Many thanks for angel0fdestiny-san for saying that you like Kasumi's personality! She's a real laugh to write, especially when she teams up with her partner in crime, Niou. Also all the reviewers so far, I'm glad you're liking the story!

**I can't believe so many people add this to their Story Alert and Favorite list too! Thank you!!!! XD**

**You know I'd love it more if you review… so please review? XD**

…You can see the result in chapter 2 with Atobe! I'm thinking I'm going insane writing for writing crack stuff like this! I'm laughing in front of my computer and everybody nearby is looking at me like… 'did she sniff crack or something? Wtf?'

Anyway! To the reviewers…

Midnight-Blazing-Phoenix: Thank you! You always review, I really appreciate it! Though Atobe's arrogant but I know majority of us still loves him. Well, first I start off disliking him so much, but in the end… 'Ore-sama's prowess awes me, lol.

SS-lover06: Thank you! I'll try update asap!

Ayuri Rin: I'd do that! Please watch out for an update! If you have account please use it, because I'd love to reply the review in person!

Yuuko0711: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

Angel0fdestiny: Don't need to be shy with me! XD I'm the crazy authoress!

…**Warning: This story will get crazier and crazier as it progresses. Beware; don't fall off your chair while reading this. The authoress shall not be responsible if you hurt your stomach laughing or be called crazy by others smiling to the computer yourself.**

**Also please beware if Rikkai Dai regulars and Shitenhouji regulars show up along with the OC, it means chaos ensue. **

**Thank you and enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter three: Summer camp of doom**

Today's Friday! It's been a week and a half since I've been to Hyoutei and almost a week since I've met Tezuka! And it's already the last period, my most favorite of all… HOMEROOM!

Since I'm bored outta my mind right now… I'll just draw out the reasons why guys in the school choose to stay 'just-friends' with me…

Okay! Here are my reasons:

1. Mysterious food poisoning by a serious overdose of wasabi in their food.

2. A bruised head by out-of-control tennis ball… There has been a claim that someone with wild mob of hair was hitting it before the ball came flying to their face with the racquet.

3. Another food poisoning by some 'boost-up' juice.

4. Get another bruised head by an invisible flying kendo sword.

5. Getting embarrassed in front by the whole school walking around unknowingly with a sign 'teen prostitute at your service' stuck on the back of their uniform.

6. …Do I seriously need to continue this?

Anyway! Those listed above are my reasons as to why guys in Rikkai Dai decide to stay 'just-friends' with me… Whereas for other girls, High School's life is supposed to be spend by going on dates and do stuff with their boyfriends, for me, those dreams are doomed.

One would be like that too if surrounded by a bunch of chimpanzee-related regulars… _**Aka the Rikkai Dai tennis regulars, lead by the devil in disguised Yukimura Seiichi!**_

Now I'm waiting for the sweet bell to signify the end of the class… So that I can go home and enjoy the weekend on my own, yeah! No Seiichi to terrorize me for two full days! No, wait; make that about… for the next 55 hours!

I think I'm the happiest person on earth now, yeah! I LOVE YOU, KAMI-SAMA!

"What's this? What're you doing, love?" Masaharu peers over my shoulder, and I here some girls wailing from the back of the classroom due to our proximity…

Did I tell you how much I hate fan girls? Well, I hate fan girls… Maybe I should write reasons as to why I hate fan girls afterwards.

I roll my eyes at the wails before hold the paper up to my friend. "This, my friend, is the reasons why I should make you all run 100 laps each day for the rest of your High School's life." I say in all seriousness.

"Let me see," Masaharu takes the paper from me. He scans through it and snickers. "Now, dear, don't tell me you're still pissed at us for scaring off that guy?" He bends forward.

I shove his face away playfully and pout. "Not funny, Haru. Kami knows I need a date once in a while too." I complain; ignoring the gasps of girls around me.

I twitch as I hear some girls' comments on me… 'How dare she talk to him like that!?', 'did you see that? She's touching his face!' and lastly 'She _thinks_ the Regulars aren't enough? She's such a-!'

…The reason why the last comment wasn't completed is because the sinister look the silver-hair trickster shoots their way. I cover up my snicker with fake coughs as I see those girls back off.

_Cha! Teach'em not to mess with me and my boys! _

**DING DONG!!!**

_Finally! I've been waiting for sooooo long!_

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" The students in the classroom chorus together and start packing up. Some students are talking excitedly to each other about where to go during weekends and such, and some students are planning about the dates with their boyfriends…

_Gah! Kisaki! Don't start on that!_

"YES! Thank Kami it's Friday!" I whoop in joy. Friday means a day off for club's manager like me! Yippee! This is so great!

I swing my messenger bag onto my shoulder happily, ignoring Masaharu's chuckle. "Now, love, aren't you sad that you won't see me until next Monday?" He teases and leans forward.

"I'm so sad because what's left of my sanity have only two days to rebuild itself." I give him a sweet grin. "Walk me home?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, babe, why not? I can't let a pretty babe going home alone and risk getting her chased by fan boys, isn't it?" He shrugs carelessly. "Let me clear my schedule with buchou first. Oi, buchou!" I hit him. "Hey! What's that for, koi!?" He yelps.

I give him a moody glare. Instead of explaining, I huff. "Nothing."

Masaharu gives me a wary look. "Yeah, sure… Is it Yukimura?"

**BINGO.**

I shiver at the glint in Seiichi's eyes when the beautiful boy looks our way… He's up to something… And I'm sure I won't like it…

I pout at Masaharu's teasing wink. "You know, I envy buchou, he's in your mind 24/7."

Why, Masaharu… I'd _**love**_ to trade the thoughts, you know? He can haunts your mind 24/7 instead of mine…

**SOMEBODY FREES ME FROM THIS DEVIL BUCHOU'S GRASP!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

"Let me correct that, would you? He haunts my mind 24/7." I shudder. "It's scary."

"Try saying that when you're his teammates for six years."

"Don't wanna." I stick my tongue out at him. We laugh.

"Talking about me again, Kasumi?" _Shite_, it's the devil buchou. I gulp and look at him with a sheepish smile. "You wish to talk to me, Masaharu?" Seiichi turns to Haru with an innocent smile that is not so innocent if you know him long enough.

_Seiichi's smile more than often means trouble for somebody… Who'd want him to smile at them like that? I'll bet even turtles can turn into marathon's runners if he smiles at them like _**that**

I snicker as the trickster shudders slightly. _Serve him right_! "I'm walking Kasumi home, so I'll be a little late for the practice, yeah? Ikuze, Kasumi." Haru says that quickly and tugs my wrist.

"Ja, Sei!" I wave at the ever-smiling buchou.

"Wait!" Seiichi calls out. "Don't forget that we have summer camp next week, starting from Monday! Be at school by eight!"

"Got that captain!" We chorus cheerfully, trying to get away from the devil captain as soon as possible. My instincts are screaming at me to get away from Seiichi.

Wonder why… though…

"But Kasumi, you still don't get it." Seiichi 'tsk's me. "We're not the only team that's going on this camp."

I look at him, confused. "Wha? What're you talking about?"

He gives me an innocent smile that sends shivers down my spine. "You see, we're going to the same place as Hyoutei and Seigaku." He continues to smile sweetly.

It takes about two minutes or three that my mind proceeds to click all the information relayed to me… **HOLY BLOODY KAMI IN SWEET HEAVEN!**

All I remember after that is a shriek that sounds like my own voice… And for the first time since the start of high school year, Kisaki Kasumi faints.

…_**No thanks to the devil buchou Yukimura Seiichi!**_

* * *

"NOOO!!!!" I yowl with all my might, ignoring the Rikkai's tennis Regulars amused expressions. "I REFUSE TO LEAVE THIS BUS! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME, SEIICHI!" 

"Kasumi, dear, you're being stubborn…" Seiichi tries reasoning with me.

OH LIKE HELL I'LL LET GO OF THE PROTECTION OF THE RAIL ON THE BUS! I'LL FOREVER CONDEMN YOU, YUKIMURA SEIICHI! YOU _TRICK_ ME!

AND HELL NO, NOBODY TRICKS KISAKI KASUMI! MWAHAHA!

"Jeez, just grab her and down with it already!" Bunta pops his bubble gum loudly.

_**DOUBLE TRAINING MENU FOR YOU FROM TODAY ONWARDS, MARUI!**_

"There is a ninety-five percent chance that Kasumi will retaliate to anyone that physically removes her from THAT rail. I'd rather not risk my head, Bunta. But I'd understand if you would like to do the honor." Renji says grimly. "This is getting ridiculous" HA! TRY PUTTING YOURSELF INTO MY SHOES, YANAGI RENJI!

"Kasumi," Genichirou tries, seeing Seiichi decides to sit back and contemplates what to do after a while. "Let's act like a grown up, we need to you get down."

I point an accusing forefinger at him. "_GROWN_ UP!? TRY SAYING _**THAT**_ TO YOUR BUCHOU! HE'S AN EVIL IN DISGUISED!" I rave. "_**HE**_ drags _**ME**_ into this hell!" I wail.

Masaharu whistles. "Nice going at that, fukubuchou. Kasumi's unstoppable when freaked out, mind you." Silver-blue eyes give me an amused look and a thumb-up. "You totally got him there, love. Now, mind letting go of that rail?"

"NO!"

"Oh, okay then." The trickster shrugs. "See, I tried." He smirks at the scowling fukubuchou of the team. "Akaya, what're you doing?"

I can't hear Akaya's reply because at that time, the other bus decides to park, and its noise cuts out whatever my baby brother's saying…

NOO!!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT STUPID, SELF-ABSORBED ATOBE GIT!

But can it be Seigaku's bus? Ooh, then Tezuka-san would be here!

_Focus on your battle, Kisaki!_

"_**Nee-san!!!!!**_" Akaya's scream makes me let go of the bus rail and speed through the bus' door before anyone can say 'tennis'. _My cute little brother! Nooo!!!_ I look around me wildly; worry that I'll find injured Aka-chan anywhere.

_**There!**_

Wait… Aka-chan looks perfectly fine to me… And he's giving me his cutest puppy-dog eyes at the moment along WITH the trickster beside him… Which means…

_**THEY TRICKED ME!!! ARGH! I HATE YOU NIOU MASAHARU!**_

"It's good that you finally decide to join us, Kasumi." Renji deadpans, walking pass me to look at the newcomers. "It took you long enough to come down, we've been wasting a lot of time."

I twitch furiously… He _**DID NOT**_ just say that to me, right?

…Oh yes he did, and he's _SO_ going to get it!

I roar. Yes, _**roar**_. I don't give a damn that Seigaku's tennis players are making their way down the bus and are looking our way. I roar and pounce at the totally oblivious Yanagi Renji.

…Then I manage to scratch him into oblivion.

* * *

**5 minutes later…**

I'm being hold back by Masaharu from doing anymore serious damage on Renji's body, whom at the moment is sporting a swelling left eye, cut lip, scratched cheeks and a nice, solid bump on his forehead.

Take _THAT_, Yanagi! _Nobody messes with Kasumi-sama!_

"Now, now, love… As much as I'd love to say that you've done a _**splendid**_ job, you know that you kinda hurt our main single number three player?" Masaharu asks me, amusement dancing in his usual drawl speech.

"I don't care; Aka-chan can have that position." I bristle, still pissed at the fact that Seiichi, Bunta, Genichirou and Masaharu stop me before I start choking the daylight outta Rikkai's data master.

"Darling, it's illegal to kill somebody in this country." The trickster pulls me down to sit on the bench next time him. "Sit here, ok? Yanagi's other half is staring at us." He whispers in my ear, mischievous sparkles dance around in his eyes.

I give him a bewilder look. "'Other half'?" I echo.

"Yes, his other data half. Mind you, I don't know how exactly they manage to understand each other with all those 'percentage' crap." Masaharu mutters.

I open my mouth and am about to say something when a redhead bounces towards us. "Hoi, hoi! Is that your girlfriend, Niou?" He asks curiously.

I sigh as I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders. _Men and their stupid arrogance, wait… For Masaharu it would be him and his mind full of tricks…_

"What do you think, Kikumaru? She's the finest creature on earth, don't you think?" The trickster of Rikkai Dai chuckles at the bemused face of the redhead. "Darling, this is Kikumaru Eiji, Seigaku's half of Golden pair. Kikumaru, my- Aw! What's that for!?" He yelps when I elbow him not too lightly.

I give him a sweet smile. "I'm Kisaki Kasumi, Rikkai Dai team manager. And no, Masaharu and I am not an item." I introduce myself to the redhead with a sweet smile.

"Kasumi!" I shuffle to my feet, muttering a quick 'excuse me' to the duo and rush towards Seiichi as he calls out. I can see Jackal and Hiroshi talking, while Akaya's about to get into a fight, AGAIN.

_**Thank Kami for at least two sane members in the team!**_

"I think you haven't met our manager yet," Seiichi's smooth voice snaps me out of my stupor. "This is Kisaki-"

I smile brightly as I see who the devil buchou is introducing me to. "Tezuka-san! Nice to see you again!" I wave happily. Tezuka and the egghead next to him look at me in surprise.

Seiichi's blue eyes blink. "You already know each other?"

I nod vigorously. "Hai! I met him the other day running errands for you lot." I grin.

… Actually, I wouldn't say errand at all, I'd say that I was _**slave-drive**_ by these guys… Urgh… I hate Seiichi for blackmailing me into being a manager!

"Oh, so Tezuka finally got a girlfriend?" A brown haired male standing beside Tezuka that oddly reminds me of Seiichi in slimmer version with that kind of smile…

"Fuji," Tezuka says with a frown… Oh, he must be Fuji Syuusuke the Seigaku's tensai!

Fuji ignores his buchou. He smiles at me and extends his hand. "Fuji Syuusuke, Kisaki-san. Nice to meet you."

I smile cheerfully and shake his hand. "Kasumi would be fine, Fuji-san!"

"Only if you call me Syuusuke." He smiles kindly again, and I think he'd be better than Seiichi in some aspect if not including that smile of theirs… "Syuu-kun would be fine too."

"All right, Syuu-kun then! You can call me Mi-chan!" I bounce, hyper.

Another bus arrives, and I grimace seeing the so-called diva captain of Hyoutei follows by Yuushi and the Hyoutei regulars. I give Yuushi a grin and wave at him over excitedly, he acknowledges me with a smirk. I squeal.

_Damn him for having such a sexy 'I-know-you-can't-resist-me' smirk!_

"All right boys, 'fess up, who gave Kasumi chocolates on the bus?" Seiichi's deadly, uh… _Friendly_ voice turns to the Rikkai Regulars who shake their heads briskly in unison.

I giggle. "Bunta!"

**Ooh… **_**Revenge is sweet, Marui!**_

"WHAT!? But-!" The sugar-addicted of the team open his mouth to protest, but Seiichi cuts him off gaily.

"30 laps around the house, Bunta." The Nazi Captain of Rikkai smiles innocently, and that instantly shuts Bunta's up. Why?

_It's never going to be good if Seiichi smiles like that at you…I tell ya!_

Even if Bun-chan decides to open his mouth, he won't only be running laps… He'd probably get to chop the woods, or make it even worse…

Seiichi will confiscate every single sugary food Bunta brought with him! NOOO! I can't have that! They're such heavens!

"Ore-sama sees all of commoners arrived." I scowl as Atobe approaches us. "Yukimura, Tezuka, you should be grateful ore-sama agreed to this joint camping."

"I, for one, am not." I sulk from between Syuu-kun and Seiichi. The latter boy laughs softly and reaches out to pat my head. "I should've brought aspirins." I complain.

"Surely he won't be that bad, Mi-chan?" Syuu-kun asks with a soft snicker.

I pout. "Nope, he's one of the worse."

"Ore-sama heard that!" Atobe gives me a sharp look. "I don't understand why you would reduce yourself to socialize with such commoners. You should be grateful that ore-sama takes interest in you, too."

I twitch, and Seiichi has to hold me back from doing some real damage on the self-absorbed buchou's face. "Calm down, dear… It's not good for your face if you scowl a lot, you know. You'll get wrinkles." Rikkai's buchou appeases me.

…LIKE HELL! I still wanna rip that damn mole under Atobe's eyes out from insulting my friends!

_**AND FOR MAKE MY LIFE LIVING HELL!**_

My phone beeps, and I pull it out… A message? I flick it open, blink, and then starts laughing my head off. I repeatedly pull on Seiichi's shirt to get his attention. "A-Atobe, oh my, this is a nice imitation of a whale, you know?" I laugh so hard until tears start leaking out from my eyes.

…_ATOBE KEIGO'S _**DRIPPING**_ MOMENT!_

Trust Masaharu to keep something like this for blackmail!

I grin victoriously. "Now, now, don't worry, Atobe… I'll delete this picture, but I think the security camera in the manor would've got something…" I say in a sing-song voice, holding up my mobile for him to see, and Atobe pales noticeably while Yuushi and Syuu-kun snicker, Seiichi continues to smile, the egghead guy splutters, and Tezuka sighs into his hand…

_This summer camp could turn out to be more interesting that I thought!!! _**Mwahahaha!**

* * *

**Another chapter done!!!!**

**As to the list of reasons by Kasumi… Well, care to guess which of the tennis players done which?**

**Try figure it out, and I'll give you the answers in the next chapter!**

**I know this isn't as good or as funny as the first two chapters… But for the next few chapters or so, it'll solely focus on the joint summer camp of doom, hehe…**

**I'm so evil attacking Renji like that, mwahahaha! Atobe got blackmail!**

**And Seiichi is being downright evil to Bunta, poor thing (cross my fingers behind my back)**

**Cookies for reviewers, so do review, ne?**


	4. Day 1 and Atobe's announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, you know who owns it!

To start this off, thank you for all reviews! XD

I'm actually surprise by the nice comments on the reviews, it's much appreciated!

BURNING! GREAT-O! (Taka-san's mode, lol)

I've made sure I've replied the reviews in personal message; it's easier and faster that way! So please try using your account if you're going to review!

Now, what else to say? Oh yes!

**Angel0fdestiny and other readers**: I just realize that I've not given out any clue about my name, lol… So yeah, you can call me Kasumi too! It's my Japanese name anyway, but if you're more comfortable with European/Westerner name; then I'm Sariel!

Either one is fine, Wicked Cerberus or Cers is just my pen name and nickname that friends come up with to annoy the hell outta me… They think I'm evil! (Sniff)

Well, yeah… I'm evil for doing that to Bun-chan last chapter… Hehehe…

On with it!

* * *

**Chapter four: Day 1 and Atobe-sama's announcement**

I blink at the sight of the room that I'll be using for a whole week… Wow, Atobe's definitely a rich, spoilt arse! He said this is his sports training villa, and this sure as hell looks like some fancy five-star hotel for me!

Wanna know what I've got in my room? Hehehe, I've got my own mini-bar! _I shall eat all of it before Bun-chan discovers it! Mwahaha!_

Ahem, yes, apart from that I've got a HUGE king-size bed (which is hell bigger than my own bed in my house!) with classic drapes, a bathroom decorated with white marble with a… Is _**that**_ a Jacuzzi? Wow!

A computer with internet?

**_Check._**

A plasma wide-screen TV with digital surround sound system?

**_Check._**

A walk-in closet, a floor length mirror, a vanity table filled with make-up goodies I don't even realize what its uses are?

**_Check, check, and check_**!

_Wow… Spoilt arse he is_!

Care to guess what quarter of the house I've to sleep in? FREAKING CAPTAINS' QUARTER! NOO!!!

I shove a chocolate bar into my mouth… Ooh… Nice, sweet sugar… Yummy! So nice… I can now forget all about this hell-on-earth tennis camp…

…_**..NOT!**_

_**Why am I stuck with a devil in disguise, a walking statue and a total prat when Genichirou, the egghead and Yuushi got the easy way out!?**_

...They don't even give me a chance to complain! DAMMIT! I want explanations! I want apologies! I want cookies!!!

_...Whoops, the last bit is irrelevant..._ But I want cookies!

Why, oh Kami tell me why!? What have I done wrong in the past that you have to put me in the room which is IN THE MIDDLE BETWEEN _**Tezuka **_**AND**_** Atobe**_!?

"Attention to all, ore-sama is expecting you to settle in and be all downstairs in ten minutes. Those who failed to do so will be running ten laps around the ground." Now that's arrogant Atobe prat for ya! Announcing his ego to the world!

I roll my eyes and gawk helplessly as a box of 'Chips' Ahoy!' cookies in my hand slips out and falls down with a THUD…

…My heart stops beating…

…Then I hear something pulses in my ears…

My eyes see red.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"**ATOBE KEIGO! I'll KILL YOU! YOU MADE ME DROP MY COOKIES! DIE!"**

* * *

"Cookies?" Masaharu prods. 

_**Twitch.**_

"Chips' Ahoy?" Bunta puts in with a dreamy sigh.

_**Growl.**_

"Atobe's announcement?" Kikumaru pushes.

_**RAWR!!!**_

"Niou! Marui! 10 laps now!" Genichirou roars as he and Seiichi struggles to refrain me from doing more damage to Atobe's already injured face… Apparently he's sporting a good purple cheek, which is swollen enough and covers up his whole eye.

_Cha! Take THAT, Atobe! I aimed for the darn mole!_

"Kikumaru, 10 laps!" Tezuka's voice orders sharply, and seems like Kikumaru knows better than to argue.

Seiichi sighs and reaches out to pat my head. "Kasumi, dear, how long are you going to be mad at Atobe?" He croons in his sweet voice…

**Damn him for knowing that I'll stop being angry with that kinda voice!**

I pout and make my best puppy-dog eyes. "Seiichi…" I whine, not caring that there are about five first years from Seigaku sitting in the room as well.

"Yes, darling?" He smiles.

"I don't like him!" I wail, ignoring '_Oi, ore-sama is interest in a brat like you, you should be grateful, you know?'_ from where Atobe is nursing his stinging eye.

"That I know, dear."

"He _ruined_** my **cookies!" _'Your incapability of holding in properly ruined it!'_

The beautiful captain sighs. "Oh dear, well, you can have some from my room, you know?" He smiles another charming smile of his.

"…I hate it when you smile like that." I trail off with a shudder.

He continues to grin and I see others' in the room shudder too. "I love you to bits, sweetheart." He hugs me gently. "Now, Atobe, what is it that you require our presences here?" He turns to the diva captain.

_Probably for all of us to admire __**ore-sama's **__great presence here, che!_

"As ore-sama was about to say when ore-sama is rudely interrupted…" He glares at me, and I glower back at him. "Ore-sama is proud to say that ore-sama is going to host a party on the last night of this camp. Be awed by ore-sama's generosity!" He does a dramatic flip of his hair.

Good Kami, can't he just say it normally like other normal people!?

… No wait, I'm sorry, my mistake here… I'm getting old really…

_**I forget Atobe's mental and should be send to mental asylum as soon as possible!**_

Or maybe I should write a list of reasons why I hate Atobe to add to my collection… Hmm… That sounds good! I'll do that later!

**(A/N: NOO! You can't do that! Atobe's one of my favorites!)**

"Nee-san," Akaya tugs my shirt lightly. "Do you think Atobe-san's mental?" He whispers.

I nod solemnly. "I know it from the first moment the word 'ore-sama' came out of his mouth, Aka-chan." I whisper back.

My little brother nods. "Nee-san is so smart." He grins.

"You're my little brother, yes? You are smart too!" I ruffle his head affectionately.

Atobe clears his throat, which I promptly ignore. He clears his throat again, loudly this time. I turn to look at him innocently. "Do you need some water, Atobe-_**san**_?" I ask so sweetly with sarcasm dripping off from every word that even Genichirou shudders visibly.

_**Two can play this game, Atobe! Be awed by Kisaki Kasumi's magnificent skills!**_

_Shite!_ I did NOT just think that, right?

**OH MY KAMI! THESE BLOODY TENNIS PLAYERS ARE OUT TO DESTROY MY SANITY!**

"Let me do the explaining, Atobe, now that everybody is here." Seiichi cuts the scowling diva off with a smile. "As you all know, we will be split into three teams. One group will be train with Sakaki-sama, one group will be train with Ryuuzaki-sensei, and last one with Kasumi-hime."

I splutter. "What!? But-!" I open and close my mouth like a gaping goldfish.

Did he say he want _**me**_ to train a bunch of monkeys to become _**humans**_?! He's stating the _**mission impossible**_!

(Insert the theme of Mission Impossible here with Kisaki Kasumi posing, a gun in her hand.)

_Starring Kisaki Kasumi as the super-agent! Hell yeah, I WILL kick arses!_

_**Speaking about backsides... Let me see Yuushi's! He's burning H.O.T.!**_

I snap my attention back to what Seiichi is saying after a soft cough from Gen-chan. I give him a sheepish grin as he casts me a disapproving look... Well, I can't help it! Who am I to deny the beauty of art of male's anatomy?

...Not like I'll tell Gen-chan any day soon anyway! Somethings, as I've said before, are better left unsaid!

"Also, we have these delightful First years from Seigaku to help us during the camp." At the chorus of '_please be nice to us'_ I turn to look at the first years curiously. Two girls, and three guys… They all look weird…

**(A/N: Kisaki Kasumi! STOP MAKING WEIRD ASSUMPTIONS BASE ON YOUR OWN THOUGHTS DAMMIT!)**

"They will assist the coaches to all their needs." I grin at the last word Seiichi says…

_They'll assist me even in pranks? _I share a mischievous grin with Masaharu… This will be more interesting than I thought!

"Ah yes, I've fail to mention." Seiichi pulls out a box from behind him. "Everybody, you five first years included, please pick a slip from this box, we will pair up." He says with _**that**_ turtle-turns-runner smile again…

…_**He's up to no good! They should replace him with the Marauders in Harry Potter! He'll make a fine one!**_

I draw out a number from a box… Hmm… I got number three…

"Hey, what you've got there, love?" Masaharu asks.

I show my slip to him. "Three." I tell him. "You?"

He frowns. "I've got six, damn." He sighs.

"Then who-?"

A smooth purr comes from across the room. "You're with me, Kasumi-hime." Yuushi-sama and his sexy smirk! "Please take care of me, hm?"

**I'm so lucky! Yeah! **

_Thank Kami for listening to my prayer for once!_

"All right, now that you've found your partner, ore-sama will say this." Atobe again!? "The person with the same number to you will be your partner for certain activities during this camp. For the last night, ore-sama will have a karaoke competition. The couple with the highest score all together will be grant one wish for each person; where else the losers…will be left to Inui and Yanagi for consideration…"

I shudder, _Inui and Renji's most feared concoctions, I'm sure… __**It's a bloody miracle they've not been arrested for murder yet!**_

"Now, if we're all set. Let's begin the training!" I groan at Seiichi's enthusiastic comment…

…_More like bloody dooms ahead of me, you mean!_

* * *

I stare at the list of names in my hand, annoyed. Kami must hate me sooo much He decides to send these people to terrorize my duty as a coach… 

…Three Hyoutei, two Seigaku and last but not least two Rikkai members…

I frown. From Hyoutei I already know Yuushi… So… "Shishido Ryoh?" I call out; letting my eyes flicker between the tall, silver-hair guy and much shorter guy with blue baseball cap backward and a scowl on his chisel face…

"Hn." The shorter one grunts, and I frown deeper.

"Are you a pig?" I ask sarcastically. "Can't you answer your own name better than that? Let's try again, Shishido Ryoh?"

I smirk as he twitches. "Yes, that's me, woman! God, you're annoying!" He scowls at me.

_**I love it when I win!**_

I give him a mock-curtsy. "Thank you, your grace. Now, that leaves you… Ootori Choutarou?" I turn to the taller one with silver hair.

He gives me a shy nod. "Hai, Kisaki-san."

I wave him off. "Call me Kasumi." I say with an encouraging smile. "I share the name Kisaki with another two guys, and I don't really want to get mixed up with them, Ootori-kun."

"Ah, hai, Kasumi-san… Please call me Choutarou." He gives me another shy smile.

I almost melt into puddle._ Gah! Does this lad know he has a cute smile that can melt even a rock-hard person into a puddle of goo? Obviously not!_

Oh, but you know… Sometimes younger guys are better than the older ones… They are less arrogant with non-existing 'I'm-holier-than-thou' attitude _and_ to top that up, they're bloody adorable with puppy-eyes!

_SNAP_! I jump in surprise as somebody snap his fingers in front of me. I look up to Masaharu's blue eyes. "What?" I ask, annoyed.

He chuckles. "Got bits of drool on the corner of your mouth, love." He laughs and backs off as I raise my fist at him.

_Damn you, Masaharu!_

I cluck my tongue. "Fine, so I know Hyoutei… Obviously I know you, Haru." I give him a mock-glare. "And it's great to know that at least there's _one_ sane person in my team, Jackal." I give Jackal a sweet smile along with that comment, ignoring many scowls sending my way.

**Take THAT, you crazy lots!**

"Right-o! Let me see… Hmm… Momoshiro Takeshi?" I call.

"That's me! You can call me Momo-chan, Senpai!" Spiky, black hair guy who looks quite crazy grins at me.

Last but not least… "I'll try to make these sessions as best as I can, Tezuka-san." I smile at the ever-stoic captain of Seigaku…

…_Does he _even_ blink?_

…Great… A sexy poker-faced, a grumpy pig, a shy boy-next-door, a trickster chimpanzee, a bald Brazillian who still shave even with no hair, a monkey and a statue…

_My team members can be add up to migraine... Gah! _

"Okay, I'm sure you all know about me, I'm Kisaki Kasumi, Rikkai Dai's unfortunate team manager." I sulk at the last bit. "And I'm even more unfortunate that the devil bu…" I trail off as I sense Seiichi's murderous stare from behind…

_Gah! I'm so dead! Better escape or else!  
_

"Anyway! Let's go out and train! I wanna see your skills!" I bounce happily. "Let's go!"

_**Agent Kisaki manage to get pass the enemy stronghold, Mwahaha, I'm GREAT!**_

Watch out world, here I come!

* * *

**Out on the court…**

"Uwa… You're good, Choutarou! That Neo Scud Serve was fast!" I exclaim and scribble down some more notes into my notepad (a peace offering from Renji, I wonder why...(cackle evilly)). "Care to teach me sometimes?" I smile with a tease.

Choutarou blushes furiously… Aww… He's so cute! "S-Sure, Kasumi-senpai… I'd be happy to." He gives me a timid grin.

Shishido scoffs at me. "Stop trying to molest Choutarou with your eyes, woman." He grunts. "You're practically undressing him with your eyes."

I twitch, and Shishido gulps instinctively. "Jealous?" I raise my eyebrow at him. "Don't worry, if you're his boyfriend then I'll back off." I smile sarcastically and prance off, smirking as the poor dash specialist splutters.

**Score: Shishido – 0, Kisaki – 1!**

"Kisaki-san, can you practice with me?" Wow, did Tezuka just asked me to help him? This is great! YEAH! "Momoshiro is practicing with Oshitari, thus I am alone with no practice partner."

Oops, he's all logic, isn't he? Oh well, still he asks for my help!

…_**And he's hotter than THAT Atobe, take that you spoiled arse!**_

"Sure, why not? I'll be right back with my racquet." I grin brightly as I run to grab my own racquet.

CRASH! "Ryoma-sama! Are you all right, Ryoma-sama!?" I wince in pain as I look in front of me… Che, I collide into _**the**_ arrogant first-year Seigaku Regular!

"Watch where you're going, Echizen." I mutter as I stand up. "Sorry for running into you."

"Mada Mada Dane, senpai." He replies, bored.

I would've strangled that brat if not for Tezuka's request earlier… Hmph, better hurry!

The practice… I've to say, went quite well… If you ignore Shishido and Masaharu constant bickering over Choutarou, and also the fact that Masaharu is just being himself, trying to trick Shishido into talking about his feelings towards tall sophomore.

I make them all run 50 laps. Cha! Take that, boys! **Girl power!**

"Nee-san! Let's go! Ryuuzaki-baasan let us off to lunch!" Akaya waves at me from far away.

I smile. _Akaya can be so damn cute, I don't understand why they call him demon! He won't hurt anyone outside the court, and if not that person is somebody he cares about!_

"Oi, coach, other teams are off for lunch already, you know?" Masaharu yells from where he is practicing with Momoshiro, and I sigh as I stop the rally between Tezuka and I with my own racquet.

"Fine! Lunch break!" I yell. "Sorry, Tezuka-san. We'll continue afterwards."

"Sure, Kasumi-san." He gives me a soft look! "Thank you for helping me.

"I'm glad I could help," I give him a grin. "Masaharu, let me go!" The trickster gives me a grin and continues to drag me off towards the building.

_Trust Masaharu to ruin the sweet little moment between me and that sexy-broad chest captain! I'll kill him! You can't easily find a guy with the chest like that anymore!_

"So, love, what is it with you and Tezuka?" He snickers at my dejected puppy look. "Now, now, do tell, and Masaharu-kun with fix it up for you in a jiffy!" He ducks to avoid my flying fist.

_**Damn! Masaharu and Seiichi are too good from dodging my attack!**_

"Masaharu…" I protest wearily. "Don't make me castrate you in your sleep."

"But darling, I thought we were in love!" Ooh…As much as I love you, but you're pushing your luck today, Masaharu… You have to say it _**out loud**_ to in front Yuushi and Tezuka, don't you?

"…" I give him a blank stare. "Gen-chan! Masaharu said you were a prissy fukubuchou in Middle School!" I shout.

"20 laps for you Niou!" Comes Genichirou's roar from inside the building.

I give my dear friend an innocent smile as he runs off, muttering something under his breath.

…_It's going to be a looonnnngggg week._

* * *

**Later that day…**

"Ne, Sakuno, aren't you jealous that she's the _female_ that got to be with Ryoma-sama?" a squeaky voice comes through the library.

Wanna know why I'm here? Well, easy, _**research**_ for bloody physical science! Why? In case some _**unexpected**_ injuries came up!

_**Sure you want me to read this book and NOT 'Monkey's family anatomy', Ryuuzaki-sensei? I think that book fits the situation more!**_

"Tomo-chan! Kisaki-san seems nice-!" Another shy voice rings through.

I sneak behind the bookshelves and listen… Please don't tell me what I'm thinking…

"But she's hogging MY Ryoma-sama all to herself!" 'Tomo-chan' states furiously. "I can't have HER falling in love with my Ryoma-sama!"

I twitch. She _**thinks**_ I'm in love with _**her**_ cocky brat Ryoma?! Well then… Tomo-fan girl-chan…

YOU CAN HAVE HIM ALL TO YOURSELF! I HATE THAT EGOTISTICAL BRAT! JUST A TALK WITH HIM MADE ME STARTING TO DISLIKE HIM ALREADY!

I decide to just 'appear'. The Sakuno girl sees me and squeaks. She tries to warn her still rambling friend about me, but no avail as Tomo-chan keeps on rambling.

I stare at them, amused. "Ne, don't you two have something else better to do?" I drawl in Masaharu-ish style and snicker as they jump a foot. "I believe you were helping Sakaki-sama? If so, what are you doing here?"

"S-Senpai," Sakuno squeaks… Oops, am I being to harsh? I think maybe for this one…

_As for Echizen's fan girl, I think I'm being too easy for her!_

I pretend to look at my nails. "Well, if you girls have errands to run then do it, ne?" I state in a bored voice. "As for your Ryoma-sama, don't worry, I can't give a damn about having a _**brat**_ as a boyfriend." I look past them and grin as I see a person coming in. "Tezuka-san, finally decide to help me with my research?" I approach him; those two girls scurry off as fast as they can.

_Stay back and interrupt and I'll murder them, Mwahaha! No one disturb my time with Tezuka-san!_

"Kasumi-san," he looks at me, "I think you may be interest in this one." He gives me a book.

It's a black book with a hard cover, engraves on its cover is the title _'Animals' anatomy and psychology'_… I force back an amuse grin and look up to his black eyes…

…_**Is he reading my mind that I want to read something like this? Oh well, that earn yourself a score, Tezuka Kunimitsu!**_

I must admit that is very sweet of him, he must have seen me handling those monkeys out there in the morning and maybe even heard me mumbling to myself about how I'm stuck with chimpanzees-related people…

I give him my most sincere smile. "Thank you, Tezuka-san." I say. "It's just what I'm looking for, thank you for bringing it to me." I smile again.

* * *

**Atobe's view…**

What is she doing with _**him**_?

I grit my teeth as I see Kisaki Kasumi, a subject of my interest, chatting rather _too friendly_ with Tezuka, one of my greatest rivals. And they're sitting next to each other!

Sure, I've seen more attractive girls than her, and they all but fling themselves on me when I look their way or even _snort_ at them. But this girl, she's much different.

Fiery little spitfire with unique auburn hair and darkest blue eyes I've ever come across; they are so dark that you can mistake them as black…

The way she surrounds herself with that bunch of _Rikkai Dai_ Regulars annoy me to no end. Especially with Niou Masaharu, he acts as if he _knows_ something when he sends me a look my way, and I haven't pay him back properly for the _**dripping**_ incident yet.

She's one of a few females who stand up for her own beliefs, even if it includes hurting **me** and doing pranks in process. But it's interesting to see that she does not hesitate to speak her mind out.

_Why am I even thinking about __**her**_

**Because you **_**like**_** her, you idiot.**

I blink and frown, _damn_, the little Atobe in my head is on the move again… I can't have him replace me during the day time and break down in front of _that girl_!

**CLANK! BANG! CLANG! **

There! All done, Ore-sama has locked him up.

…Where was I? Oh yes, Kisaki Kasumi…

You can say I was captivated by her since first encounter with her on Hyoutei's ground. Finding out that she is the youngest daughter to Kisaki Kyou, a successful business man who owns Kisaki's shipping empire, thrills me further. She is worthy of _my_ claim.

Atobe Keigo never back down from any challenges, much less a challenge from this little spitfire who doesn't know her own worth…

…_She worth more than the air-head models I used to grace with my companionship, and ten times more beautiful and cunning._

Hell, she sure can pack a punch, that lynx. Ore-sama's eye is still sore, not to mention swollen too… Ore-sama better asks the butler for some ice and pain killer later.

I toss the book that I try to occupy myself with down onto the table and take another look at her… S_triking_ would be the word I'd use to describe her… She stands out in a way, yet she can be unnoticed by the crowd too, judging from her appearance.

No matter what, _**I**_ will have her.

Tezuka would not stand a chance of winning her, being as stoic as he is. I smirk and look straight into the black eyes of Tezuka that has raise to meet mine. His dark eyes convey his own message that reflects my own one.

_I won't lose to you, not when Kisaki Kasumi is involved._

* * *

**Yeah! Another chapter!**

**This one is a little fluff, haha. Atobe sure is quite Ooc!**

**But oh well, I hope that it'd be as good as the previous chapters… If not, please comment on it! Useful critics are welcome!**

**Also, you can give me your opinion what type of songs you'd like your favourite characters from Rikkai, Hyoutei and Seigaku to sing in their karaoke competition! Love song, sad song or others! Tell me the type and the characters you'd like to be singing the song!**

**If you'd like to make suggestion as to what Kasumi would be singing, that's fine as well. I'll take it into thoughts when writing the next chapter! XD  
**

**Ah, also, from the previous chapter… In order of the reasons Kasumi wrote:**

**1. Yukimura Seiichi did wasabi stunt.**

**2. Kirihara Akaya and his 'accidentally flying' racquet!**

**3. The only other person with weird concoction and not Inui would be Yanagi Renji**

**4. As much as he hates to admit it, this is Sanada Genichirou's doing.**

**5. I'm sure you know this one! Niou Masaharu the beloved trickster of Rikkai!**

**Review please! XD**

**Cookies for those who review again!**

**Now I'm off to watch more Prince of Tennis in action, Mwahaha.**


	5. Day 2 and Kasumi's EBIL treat

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, Konomi-sensei owns them!**

I can't be bother writing any more disclaimers on the top of EVERY chapter, so I'll stop writing it after this one… PERIOD!

You all know who owns Prince of Tennis anyway, so please excuse my laziness! Haha.

I was really surprise to see the numbers of Story Alerts, Favorite Story and Reviews after the last updated! Thank you very much everybody!

**You know I'll like it more if you review! So please review, ne? XD**

I've been told a few times about the grammar being quite sloppy… As you notice, this story is in present tense, I'm not using past tense because I feel using them won't really give the right mood.

I'll try my best to improve the grammatical errors! BURNING!

Let's get into the story before I go off-track, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 5: Day 2 and Kasumi's Super Special Treat!**

"ARGH!!!!" Nnn… Who the hell is making such a ruckus in the morning? Zzz…

_People are trying to sleep here, you jerk!_

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

I roll onto my side and cover my ears with a nice, thick pillow; ignoring the mad banging on the door. Whoever it is they can just wait… Sleeping is more important…

Urgh… _I wanna sleep… I'm having a nice dream about Colin Farrell… _GO AWAY!

"ATOBE!!!" I vaguely hear a crash coming through the door and my blanket rips away from me… Without opening my eyes, I growl in a warning…

_**NOBODY TAKES MY BLANKET FROM ME WHEN I'M SLEEPING! NO ONE!**_

"Atobe! Please calm down!" I hear Seiichi's voice… Okay, this is getting weird… "I'm sure Kasumi didn't mean it." Hmm… His voice acts like a lullaby…

_But what in the name of Kami are you doing here, Seiichi?!_

"She must be responsible for this!" Zzz… Who's that talking? My brain is still not working…

…However, some stupid idiot doesn't realize a _warning _growl I did earlier…

Hands grab me and lift me up from the bed. "Oi, onna! Are you satisfied now!? Look at what you've done to ore-sama's beautiful face!" An arrogant voice yells into my ear.

**My poor ear… Don't worry…**

…_I'll avenge you by killing Atobe!_

(A/N: You can't kill Atobe-sama! I'll KILL YOU!)

I snap my eyes open to glare at the Hyoutei captain, only to shut them as soon as I see the horrifying sight in front of me again.

_OH MY KAMI! MY EYES! ARGH!!!! THEY'LL BE TAINTED FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!_

I sink my canines into Atobe's arm and scramble to hide behind Seiichi and Tezuka as the said captain lets go of my pajama in reflex. I cower behind the ever-smiling Rikkai captain in fear…

…_**Yep, for one of the VERY few times in my life… Kisaki Kasumi IS afraid…**_

…AFRAID OF PURPLE-EYE ATOBE MONSTER!

Atobe growls. "Look at what you've done to my face!" He roars.

I do the first thing my mind orders me to…

…I run.

…_Oh my Kami! ATOBE IS BEHIND ME!!! FASTER! FASTER!_

**Crap! This is **_**so**_** not fun! Kami helps me!!!**

* * *

**Down at dining room… Later that morning…**

I smile sheepishly.

Atobe scowls.

Every body in the room sighs.

…_So much for 'wake-up calls'!_

"Care to explain what those entire ruckuses were about?" Genichirou turns his critical eyes at me.

…Did I tell you that the only other person in the team, apart from Seiichi of course, which can keep me from misbehaving too much, is Genichirou?

_Cha! No wonder Masaharu calls him a prissy fukubuchou back in Middle School!_

I quickly pinch my leg and put on my cutest puppy-dog eyes. "H-He scared me! WAH!!!" I start crying as my legs now hurt like hell…

…_**No thanks to Atobe! How the hell am I supposed to know he can run that fast!?**_

"Oi, oi, Atobe, it's not nice to scared a lady, especially with the one with nice legs like Kasumi-hime," Yuushi speaks up, and I turn to give him a watery glare.

…_Deranged leg fetish guy! I tell you!_

**But he's hotter than Atobe so I'll forgive him! Mwahaha!**

My sense of smell is engulfs by a fresh, minty smell. I look up to the pale eyes of the infamous trickster of Rikkai as he sits down beside me. "Now, now, love, I'm sure Atobe didn't mean to scare you off like that in the morning, _**right?**_"

… Even when smiling, something in Haru's voice tells me that if Atobe says no…

_His reputation is going to go down the drain! Mwahaha! Serves him right for chasing me THIS early in the morning!_

"Ore-sama wants you to be responsible for _this_, Kisaki." Atobe grunts; ignoring Masaharu altogether. _Damn_, Haru's not as intimidating as Gen-chan…

I huff. "How am I supposed to be _responsible_ of the oh-so-great Atobe-sama?" I put it in the most sarcastic way, but he seems to be into his gloating to care… No thanks to the fact that I just called him _'Atobe-sama'_!

Kami! I've _**NEVER**_ come across a guy who's in a great need to take whatever is in his arse out as much as ATOBE KEIGO!

"Ore-sama is a very generous person, Kisaki." He starts, and I want to groan out loud. "How about we go to the coaches so they can decide your punishment?"

…_So much for him and his 'ore-sama's generosity'!_

"I'd like to keep my neck intact, thank you very much." I ground out. "Tar-. I mean Sakaki-sama will have my neck if he sees what I've done to his precious captain." I sink back into my chair.

_**No way will I see Sakaki-sama after **_**THIS **_**whole fiasco! He'd have my head if he finds out I went to Hyoutei with Seiichi as well!**_

Atobe gives me a criticizing look. "You don't have a choice in this, Kisaki." He says sharply and, before anybody from Rikkai can reacts, drags me along with him towards the coach's quarter.

"ATOBE!" _The nerve of this guy! How dare him!?_ "Let me go, NOW!" I scream at him.

"Too late, kiddo." URGH! I HATE BEING CALL 'KID'! "Sakaki-kantoku!" He knocks on the door.

…_Can I still turn around and run?_

NOOO! THIS IS NOT WHAT I'VE GOT IN MY MIND! IT'S ONLY THE SECOND DAY OF THE CAMP AND WHY AM I HERE IN FRONT OF THE SCARY COACH'S DOOR WITH THE COCKY BUCHOU!? KAMI, WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG!?

(A/N: I'd say you're already wrong just by existing! XD)

"Enter." …Why do I feel like I'm entering my doom!?

Despite my struggles, Atobe manages to drag me into a lavishly furnished room. Sakaki Tarou, the scary coach of Hyoutei is sitting on a couch. His critical eyes flicker between Atobe and I before they lock onto Atobe's blue eyes. "Atobe, Kasumi, what brings you here?"

"Kantoku, I want Kisaki to be responsible for _this_." I snort as he points at his swollen eye. _Serve him right! No one and I mean absolutely __**no one**__ touch my cookies!_

I grin sheepishly as Sakaki-sama's sharp eyes turn to look at me. "I didn't expect this to happen, Sakaki-han."

…_Yeah, I really didn't expect Atobe's eye just to be swollen… I'd love it better if he's blind!_

"I expect you to stick with Atobe until he recovers as a punishment, Kasumi. Work with him closely." He really doesn't give me any mercy, doesn't he? ARGH! EVIL COACH! "Leave us, Atobe."

…I want to drop dead at that moment. _Sakaki-han wants to _TALK_ with me alone?! I'm sure I will be having my funerals after this! NOOOO!!!_

"Kantoku-." YES! For once I'm grateful Atobe doesn't seem to be agreeing with his coach!

"Leave." _Oops, Sakaki-sama is the scarier one here… WAA!!!_

Atobe nods and leaves. _NOOO! Don't leave, please! I swear I won't dream about stabbing and drowning you in my sleep or inventing new poison to put in your drinks when you aren't looking any more!_

As soon as Atobe leaves, I gulp and look at the scary coach in front of me.

Black eyes glint disapprovingly. "Now, my niece, where shall I begin?" Deep, strict voice reprimands me in a VERY terrifying way.

…_Shite, this definitely will be the end of Kisaki Kasumi, adios…_

* * *

**15 minutes later…**

I drag myself outside to the courts where my group is doing their warm-ups. I must look totally horrendous because Masaharu is now standing at the far side of the court instead of tackling me into a hug or teasing me like he usually does…

_..No thanks to Tarou-ji-sama!_

Not that I'm not proud of being related to Sakaki Tarou; but I swear he REALLY gives you hell sometimes…

…I just don't feel sorry for Hyoutei's team! Mwahaha! Rikkai Dai's boys are lucky to have me as the manager! The pretty, sexy and smart MOI!

(A/N: She's hallucinating, I swear…)

…_**DAMN!**_ I know Atobe for two weeks or so, and I'm infected by his 'holier-than-thou' disease already! This can't be happening!

"Right guys, come closer!" I shout and smile as the boys huddle closer. I grin and rub my hands together in anticipation.

_Heh, this _**WILL**_ be an unforgettable training session for them, I'll make sure of that!_

How I'd make this session unforgettable? Well, you just need to wait and see… Hehehehe…

I smirk, and proceed to ignore the nervous looks share between the Rikkai boys. "I see you guys are done with your warm-ups, so today I think we'll have some…_nice _rally." I clap my hands together. "Shishido, Masaharu, Momo, Choutarou, you four go that side." I point towards the left side of the court nearby. "Yuushi, Jackal, and Tezuka-san, you three on the other side; line up!" I say briskly.

…_This can be exactly what I needed after 'the talk' with Tarou-ji-sama! I'll show him what his own niece is capable of doing!_

…_He said I'm not lady-like? I'll show him _**EBIL**

**Cha! Kasumi fighting!**

"We'll play some hits… I call this game 'knock-out'." I grin, and Jackal pales. _Damn! Jackal's instinct is too sensitive to my _ebil_ scheme!_ "The rule of the game is easy; I'll serve the ball and it'll be a rally between all of you. Once you've hit the ball, you will run to the other side of the court and join the end of the other line. If you miss your shot, you're out. The game ends when there is only one person left." I grin wider. "Any question? No? Good! Let's start!" I chirp.

…_Well, I'm leaving some unsaid stuff here which I'll add later just for the fun of it!_

"I'll serve now. Go!" I serve towards Shishido; who stands at the opposite side of the court.

…As expected from the 'dash specialist', he manages to return it in a blink and joins the other side of the court.

After a few smacks, I've decided that now I'm _sooooo_ bored! These guys are taking these things _**way**_ too seriously!

_About time I do something about these uptight, 'I-live-and-breathe-tennis' boys! Cha! Kasumi to the rescue!_

"…I'll cook for the person that wins!" I yell out. Maybe it's the time I raise the bet a little…

"OUT/Dang!" _Yosh! Momo's the first one to have a go at this treat!_

I give Momoshiro a sweet grin as he drags himself out of the competition. "It's all right, Momo. I'll give you a _nice_ treat!" I bounce towards the Seigaku's sophomore with a teacup in my hand.

"Thanks sempai." He grins sheepishly and holds the cup to his lips; totally oblivious to Masaharu and Jackal's increasingly alarming looks. "I guess I need more practice."

I grin. _Cha! Drink! Drink! Drink!_ "You can drink this then take a rest, get ready for next round."

I watch Momo drinks the liquid from the cup intently; ignoring the weird looks from Shishido, Choutarou, Yuushi and Tezuka, as well as wry looks from Jackal and Masaharu…

_What? I'm just trying to make this session more interesting? How can you blame me?_

"ARGH!!!!" **Yes! It **_WORKS!_

Totally ignoring Momo (who has fainted and is now turning a nice shade of blue) I whip out my notepad and scribble the formula I've used to make the drink Momo just tasted… _Hehehe… It's FINISHED! I'm so happy! Yeah! Now the Rikkai Regulars can drink this when they slack off!_

"…What the _hell_ was that!?" Shishido, being the drama queen he is, points an accusing finger at me.

I blink innocently at him. "Me? What've I done?" I ask all too sweetly.

"Momoshiro just _fainted_ after he drank whatever poison you gave him!" He scowls.

I pout, hurt. "It's not a poison, it's just my _treat_."

"Treat!?" Choutarou, Shishido and Jackal echo my words.

"Yup." I pull out a mug of golden-brown liquid which can be mistaken VERY easily as tea. "I proudly present you Kisaki Kasumi's special invention: Kasumi's delicious Spice-Up treat!"

…_Damn,_ the broth just chooses this moment to start bubbling thickly.

…_**Remind me to do some adjustment with ingredients, will you?**_

"Anyway!" I carefully settle the mug in my hand onto the bench. "Whoever got 'knock-out' _**must**_ have a cup of my treat!" I say in a sing-song voice.

_**THAT**_ must have scared them to hell because now simple rally has turn into a full-on war.

…_Hoo, boy… Men and their stupid pride, I say_

But why doesn't any one want to try out my new invention, though? I'm hurt!

_**Never mind, I'll make them drink it somehow! One way or another!**_

* * *

**Later that day…**

"What? Never seen a pretty girl?" I snap at Atobe as he continues to stare at me.

Now I'm fulfilling the part of my bargain… Cooking for the person that wins the 'knock-out' game; turns out to be that they're _all_ knocked out… Well, all apart from two anyway!

You'll never guess who survive the treat… MASAHARU! And Tezuka-san who's the winner of the game is waiting for his dinner that I'm making (after all the convincing from Akaya and Masaharu and jealous looks that Bunta shoots him…)

…_I wonder how Masaharu still manages to drag himself up to his room when the others just fainted right on the court… hmm…_

…I'll experiment with him later!

"Why are you always around Tezuka, arn?" He hums coldly.

I blink at him. _I think he's getting sick… He's acting weird!_

…**Scratch that, Atobe's VERY sick… Mentally sick, mind you!**

Here are the reasons why I think Atobe is sick, well, mentally:

1. He keeps referring himself as a third person when he talks.

2. He's **sooooo** bloody super vain. I swear I've seen him looking into his precious _golden compact mirror_ yesterday when I was making the guys in my group running laps.

3. He ends every single statement with 'na, Kabaji?' even if his loyal giant lackey isn't there.

4. I strongly believe that, for a guy to flip his _goddamn_ hair every five minutes, he is either too gay to function or mental.

5. …I think I've got my point across, period.

I snort at him. "Why do you care?"

…_**Whoever invented the eye patch should be dub as genius! It helps me not having to look at **_**half**_** of Atobe's face! CHA!**_

He lifts his able eye up to meet mine. "You're supposed to be taking care of ore-sama, not Tezuka." He scowls slightly.

_Wow, Atobe IS really good looking in every aspect… Hell, he's got nice behind_ and_ nice abs too! Even when he scowls… I wonder what he'll look like if he smiles truly…_

_**WAIT!**_ What the hell am I thinking!? Back track, Kisaki!

I mentally slap myself. "Stop acting like a child, would you?" I scowl back at him. "I told the person in my group whoever wins I will cook dinner for them. Tezuka-san won, so I'm fulfilling that promise. **YOU** are not in my group, thus none of that. You have your own cook who can definitely whip up a meal that can put 5-star hotel into shame, so you don't need me to cook your food, _right_?"

He leans back into his chair. "You're supposed to be taking care of ore-sama, not ore-sama's rival." He mutters.

I twitch but ignore his comment until I've finished adding the soy sauce to the unacha. _(A/N: Tezuka's favorite food; eel-rice!)_ "I'm sure you can take care of yourself, Atobe. You're what? Eighteen year-old who's a few months older than me even?" I ask sarcastically. "I don't think you need a babysitter."

_**Cha! Kisaki scores! Hit me baby!**_

His blue eyes gaze into mine. I blink at the emotions behind those beautiful orbs. Is _that_ longing or hurt or something I see in his eyes?

_Yeah right, Kisaki, you wish! Like HELL Atobe would _REALLY _want you for whom you are!_

Atobe opens his mouth but is interrupted by Akaya bouncing into the kitchen; demanding for a taste of my cooking. Now he looks annoyed… Not that I'm upset about having my adoptive baby brother as a distraction…

_**Thank Kami or whatever is up there for saving me from the awkward moments alone with Atobe! **_

…_Tarou-ji-sama… Beware your own team, for now your niece is set out to murder them all but Choutarou and Yuushi because they have nice assets! Bwahahahaha! I'll show you the _real_ EBIL trait of Kisaki's family!_

* * *

**(Tezuka's Point of View)**

Kisaki Kasumi is a very mysterious person.

She can be lively, friendly and cheerful at a time, then all of sudden she will turn into a devil that can put Kirihara the devil ace sophomore of Rikkai Dai to shame.

…It's like she's got a split personalities or so from what I've seen.

As much as I hate to admit it, a part of me feels sorry for Atobe; seeing how his eye had become. It goes to show that nobody should mess with Kisaki Kasumi's temper or there will be a hell to pay.

And it's not going to be pretty for those she pays to. Her temper is that of her hair color; auburn-red like wild fire with the most contrasting eye color of darkest blue, like a sky at night.

From what I've seen yesterday at the library, it seems Atobe has taken an interest in her, and he had sent me a message via his eyes. But I would be lying too if I say I don't have a soft spot for her. Everybody here seems to get used to the fact that she's always around, especially the Rikkai Dai Regulars'; they are very fond of her in their own ways.

Yukimura treats her like a princess, Niou practically acts like her watchman whenever Atobe or Oshitari is around, and Kirihara turns into a normal boy with her. Even Sanada has a soft spot for her, who am I to blame him for that?

Her view of tennis is very interesting too. It's not 'just sport' or 'hobby' for her; she looks like she thoroughly enjoys it when she plays.

From my practices with her, she can pull off majority of Rikkai Dai's Regulars' skills; the most significant ones would be Sanada's invisible serve, Marui's net play and Yagyuu's Laser Beam.

It's rare for a girl to be able to perform these skills on her own, but she manages it, and I respect her for that.

She tries her best to help the training sessions entrusted to her by the coaches, and even she shows it clearly that she doesn't like it, she still tries to make the sessions interesting and helps us improve our skills.

She is indeed very interesting girl; unlike the fan girls Seigaku members have.

Some of the fan girls I've met through Fuji are definitely prettier than Kasumi-san, but Kasumi-san proves that there is more than her looks by her bright personality and her attitude to those around her.

"Tezuka-san!" I look up to the owner of the voice and relax a little bit… It's her. She is carrying a plate of food with Kirihara whining behind her.

I stand up. "Kasumi-san, you really didn't have to cook." I say sincerely.

She gives me a bright smile, and I feel something warm. "No, Tezuka-san. I wanted to cook, and besides, I've made a promise to the group that whoever wins the game I'll cook dinner for that person." She explains and puts the plate down in front of me. "I hope you'll like it."

I raise my eyes to look into her blue orbs… _Beautiful…_

A low growl snaps my attention away from her eyes. I now find myself looking into Atobe's cold blue one. I school my expression to neutral, but the message I'm giving him is clear.

…_You may beat me in tennis, but Kasumi-san is a different matter…_

_**Your arrogance will deter you from showing your true self to her, and I won't hesitate to show myself to her to win her over, Atobe…**_

…_**I will take her away from you.**_

* * *

**YES! Another chapter done!**

**It's really, really, really bloody hard to come up with reasons for Atobe's mentality, and even harder to write from Tezuka's point of view!**

**WAHHH!!! It's getting too hard! I'm thinking about skipping some days at the camp… And you can look forward to Atobe-sama's extravagant party in a few chapters! Bwahaha! How chaotic it's going to be? THAT is for you to find out!**

**Now, review please! XD**

**Also, who'd you like Kasumi to end up with? Atobe or Tezuka? Please tell me via your review/comment! Chocolate chips cookies to those who review!**

**I'm thinking... Maybe I'll do a short fluff interaction between Niou and Kasumi? I don't know, I'll be waiting for feedbacks from you readers then! XD **

**Hmm… Yuushi's cousin, Oshitari Kenya is as sexy as him! XD**

**I'm off to watch sexy Shitenhouji in action again. Till next chapter!**


	6. Day 3 and Day 4

Yippee!!!! SAT 1 Exams is SO over!

I'm one of the happiest people on earth right now, Mwahaha!

**Thanks for reviews and Story Alert/Favorite added! It really made my day!**

I'm sure I've replied all the reviews via PM, but if I didn't, then I'm very sorry! Please try to use your account when you review as I can reply it easily and it won't be as messy as when I have to type it up again…

…**I tend to forget who I am writing to if I have to type it up! XD**

Disclaimer: You know who owns Prince of Tennis, and it's not me!

The vote between Tezuka and Atobe is still on! And if I get numbers of reviews or PM saying that you readers would like some fluffiness between Niou and Kasumi then I'll write it!

I'd still appreciate comments on how this story is going, as well as about the one-shot! XD

Writing a fluff between them will be loads of fun to write! Hehe, I'm sure it'd be like trying to do _Mission Impossible_! But it'd still be challenging, though!

Seeing as how the votes for Tezuka and Atobe are going so far, maybe I should do alternative endings for both of them?

Anyway! On with the story!

**Warning: some spoilers up ahead!**

* * *

**Day 3 and 4: EBIL training continues and discussion with Yuushi**

**Day 3…**

Ah… Nice cup of hot chocolate to start off the day… What can be better than this?

_Oh I know… Please remove Atobe from in front of me!_

I sigh in annoyance; _can't a girl enjoy her breakfast without being watched by a total arse who's in love with only himself?_

This is WAY too early for me to deal with this arrogant jerk! It's only 8am in the morning!

_**Nooo! Kami must hate me so much to start off my day with **_**this!**

"Oi Atobe, I know I'm beautiful and you can't stop looking at me, but can't you just let me enjoy my breakfast first?" I glare at the guy.

"Arn? Don't flatter yourself that much, Kisaki." He smirks as he flips his hair.

My left eye twitches furiously. _KAMI! CAN I CUT HIS HAIR!? GEEZ, HE'S SO VAIN!_

It'd also give me hell lots of pleasure seeing Atobe's precious hair being cut! Maybe it'll lessen his goddamn VANITY!

…**EVEN GIRLS ARE NOT AS VAIN AS THIS PRAT HERE!**

"Ne, Yanagi, why didn't Mi-chan hit Atobe yet?" Bunta asks Renji and my eye twitch more furiously…

_**Be grateful you aren't in my team, Marui! OR ELSE QUADRUPLE TRAINING MENU!**_

"Love, mind letting go of your spoon?" Masaharu raises his eyebrow at me.

I glower at him, but being Masaharu, he doesn't get scared by my scary look!

_ARGH! Why did Kami send Yukimura Seiichi and Niou Masaharu to the world with Kisaki Kasumi!? They are immune to all my threats! NOOOO!!!!!_

Kami must hate me so much… WAHHH!!!!

I sulk. "I can't eat without a spoon, Niou."

He throws back his head and laughs. "It doesn't make much different, love. I don't think you can use that spoon any more, not when it's a clump of metal." He winks at me.

I look at the spoon in my hand and blush. _Whoops_…

I bend the spoon in my hand, um, _**accidentally**_ when I'm starting to get pissed by Atobe's arrogance. But I can't help it though! He _**really**_ is arrogant! I bet his ego is the size of the Milky Way!

I grin sheepishly at every body's horrified expressions. "Uh, what can I say? The breakfast is good!" I fake a most disgusting sugary laugh in attempt to lighten up the mood of other schools' Regulars.

…I swear I'll never laugh like that again! I sound like a mad Yukimura Seiichi's club fan girl!

I'm cut out of my musing when a hand with a spoon is thrusts in front of my face. I blink and glare at the person.

_**Who the hell dare cut me out of my musing!? They will be running 50 laps!**_

Oops, it's Gen-chan…

My expression changes faster than any body can say 'Rikkai!'. I give Genichirou a sweet smile that rivals Seiichi's one. I smile wider when I see the ever-stoic fukubuchou shudders. "For me, Gen-chan? Thank you! You're so cute!" I chirp happily.

_Fwahaha! Sorry Gen, today Kami is not with you!_

Masaharu and I snicker at Genichirou's embarrassment. _Ooh, _blackmail!

It's true that Gen-chan is very famous in Rikkai for his looks and his stoic expressions. But girls think he's cool and he even has his own set of fan club like other Regulars…

…_**I'm not going to let him live this down! Cha! Devil Kasumi's power!**_

"Kasumi-hime…" Seiichi's using his 'I'm-talking-to-a-child' voice on me again! "Please refrain yourself from trying to scare my fukubuchou off, ne?" He gives me a smile.

**ARGH! That smile! Nooooo! I cannot win against **_that_ **smile!**

I give him a dejected puppy pout and stab the pancake in my plate. I increase the pace I'm stabbing as I see blue eyes of Atobe looking my way…

_Take THAT, you arrogant prick! Mwahaha! Die, die and die!_

Too bad that Atobe's face can't replace the pancake! I'd love to stab him instead! HMPH!

"Oi, Kisaki," _Kami! Can't he leave me in peace!? _"Ore-sama needs to change his eye patch. You **will** be doing it for ore-sama." Atobe smirks at me.

_Oh… Like_ HELL_ I'd do that for him! Well… not nicely anyway…_

Kuso, I forgot I don't have a choice as it is Tarou-ji-sama's will!

I give him my sweetest smile which sends all Rikkai Dai members but Seiichi shivering. "_Sure_, Atobe-san." I croon.

…Atobe won't know what hit him, cha!

"So, shall we?" I continue to smile sweetly and send a warning glance towards Masaharu; who suddenly disguises his snicker as a cough instead.

…_**FEAR ME, BOY! OR ELSE THE SPICE-UP TREAT WILL APPEAR! MWAHAHA!**_

* * *

**Hospital bay…**

Yup, you got that right, my dear friends. Atobe has his own hospital bay in a _goddamn_ sports villa! He's _filthy _rich, mind you!

…Him and his over-exaggerated richness!

"So…" I begin slowly, looking at the Hyoutei diva captain in front of me. "Am I supposed to change your eye patch?" I ask sweetly.

He smirks at me, and I'd give _anything_ to wipe that off his face. Preferably with a nice, solid punch so I won't have to see his eyes! "Yes, you may proceed to assist ore-sama in changing his eye patch. Be honor that ore-sama lets you do this."

_Honored indeed… Wait and see!_

I rub my hand together and smirk evilly as the mini-Kasumi in my head starts doing her war-dance. Ooh… Payback is a bitch, Atobe!

…Now it's time for me to pay you back for what you've done yesterday! Taking me to see Tarou-ji-sama!

_You shall have the most painful death,_ mwahahahaha!

"You're not tying your hair back." I blink at Atobe's random comment. "Ore-sama likes it better this way."

…_Talk about randomness…_ "Well, I'll tie it back later, since you like my hair down but Seiichi likes braiding it for me." I grin as my comment hits home… SCORE!

… Kami, I need a good, long break away from Tennis and anything to do with inter-school tennis competitions… The tennis Regulars' from each school are giving me too much migraine to handle!

"Ore-sama can tie it for you…" He puts in a way that implies the sentence to be over. _However_, being the one and only unfortunate girl who have been around the chimpanzee-related Rikkai Regulars for 3 years in a row, I have the gist that there's _definitely_ more to that sentence…

And my intuition is right as always when Atobe adds. "If you ask Ore-sama nicely, that is."

I roll my eyes at him and busy myself with the bandages in the drawer. "I'll pass."

"Your pride would kill you someday, Kisaki."

_Like _Hell_ he has the right to say that to us! Look who's talking, you egotistical, self-centered, spoilt prat! Not to add the fact that the only creature on earth that can have black eyes and look cute is panda, _**not**_ you!_

I slam the drawer shut and roll out the bandage in a VERY sweet manner like professional nurse, good thing that Renji is not around or else he would give Atobe all his percentage stuff and my one and only chance will be out the window…

…Still, I _can't_ possibly bring myself to think _what_ those pea brain fan girls of Atobe see in him. I mean, gorgeous? Yeah, I'll have to agree he has some looks, but other than that even Strike has more positive personal qualities than Atobe Keigo!

And thank Kami to the fact that Atobe is totally oblivious to what I'm about to do because he is still smirking…

See if he can still smirk after I'm through with him!

"Kisaki, ore-sama doesn't like being ignored." He demands.

**Ooh… He's SO done for today!** "I don't like you but I'm still being subjected to your company, no thanks to you in that, Atobe." I huff and reach out to take his old eye patch off.

"Hn, I bet your thoughts are different, arn? Ore-sama knows a lot of girls who play hard to get but deep inside they're very happy to have ore-sama around." He smirks.

I twitch…_He DIDN'T just __**compare**__ me to his idiotic fan girls, right?_

**Damn right he did! And there's a hell to pay, peacock prat!**

I grin and yank his eye patch off quickly. He swears. "What the!?" He snarls at me. "What was that for, onna!?"

I give him a smile that can rival Seiichi's turtle-turns-runner one. "Time for your new bandage, your grace." I kick the door shut and smile wider as I hear the lock clicks into its place.

_**Let's make a remake of 'Mummy'! Starring Atobe Keigo as 'Mummy'! Mwahahaha!**_

* * *

**15 minutes later…Outdoor tennis court…**

"Hey!" I bounce into the court. "Great to see you guys start warm-up even without me. Now, we'll do some accuracy practice today! Go stretch first, then we'll start in 5 minutes!" I give them all a sweet smile.

…_Why are they shuddering!? They're supposed to be smiling back!_

Oh yeah! I better ask him something…

"Wait, Yuushi!" I call the sexy Kansai genius as he starts to walk off to do some stretching.

He turns around and rewards me with a sexy smirk. "Yes, Kasumi-hime?"

_**Gah! His smirk is not good for the heart! Thank Kami I don't have any cardiac problem!**_

_Still… He IS dreamily sexy… Squeal!_

Ignoring the war raging in my head and the increase in temperature in my face I ask him sweetly. "Do they have security cameras in the Hospital Bay and where can I access it?" I smile.

He smirks wider. "You've to give me something in exchange for that piece of information." He leans forward and whispers into my ear.

_Ooh… THANK KAMI FOR LETTING ME BORN INTO THIS WORLD! I'M THE HAPPIEST PERSON EVER! Mwahaha, sexy, flirty Yuushi-sama!_

I smirk back at him. "A perfect blackmail material on your captain?"

"Deal, there are three cameras installed in that room. One at the door, one towards the beds and another one at the windows, you can access all the security cameras tape in this little room at the end of third floor's left corridor." Yuushi smirks. "Now, your part of the deal?"

I fish out my phone and ask him for his phone number. After pressing few buttons here and there, I look up at him with an innocent smile. "Your captain is currently away shooting a movie; a horror movie to be exact. I believe he is the most important character of the movie. Now, back to practice!" I push the slightly amused Kansai genius lightly.

A deep chuckle comes from behind me. "Care to fill me in on that, babe?" Masaharu asks light-heartedly and put his arm on my shoulders.

_Cha! Like I said, payback's a bitch, Atobe!_

And it won't help him much now that Masaharu is about to have a juicy piece of blackmail information about him… Hehehe…

_Did I mention that Masaharu can think up of a prank faster than anybody can say 'Rikkai!'? Well, if I didn't, now I did! And this piece of information _will_ be extremely useful to me in the future if I tell Masaharu what happened now!_

I give him a sweet smile. "Well, I just fulfill Atobe's ambition for him."

The trickster of Rikkai smirks. "What ambition, love? You've got to be more specific, you know? We're talking about Atobe the ambitious one here." We snicker.

"Let's just say his ambition to become VERY famous. Now he's just become a new rising movie star." I grin a Seiichi's innocent grin.

_Damn right he is!_

* * *

**Somewhere nearby Hospital Bay…**

Katsuo looks around nervously. "Horio-kun, do you hear that?" He asks nervously.

Horio looks around but shrugs carelessly. "What, Katsuo, are you scared? There can't possibly be a ghost during this time!" He laughs.

**THUMP. THUMP. THUMP!**

The ichinen trio freeze right on their spot as the weird thumping noise erupts from behind the Hospital Bay's door…

**THUMP! CRASH!**

"MMFPH!!!" A ghostly white figure stumbles out through what was once a door to the Hospital Bay.

"ARGH!!!!!!! MUMMY!!!" They scream and run for their lives.

_(A/N: Care to guess who the white figure is? XD)_

* * *

**Back at the court…**

"Kasumi-chan, do you know where Atobe is?" Ryuuzaki-sensei approaches me during the practice break.

I give her my most innocent smile that can make Seiichi proud. "Nope, not a clue, sensei." I shoot Masaharu and Yuushi both a sinister look as they start chuckling to themselves.

_Che! I'll forgive you both because Masaharu is my partner in crime and Yuushi's sexiness can always get him out of trouble with me! CHA!_

"Hm, never mind then… I guess he's just off doing some errands for Sakaki-sensei." I twitch slightly as she mentions Tarou-ji-sama…

…**Well, you can just say Atobe's got what he deserves!**

"Back to practice, guys! Whoever missed the shot will try my new Super-Shot invention!" I chirp happily as the guys pale.

_Mwahaha… More fun for me indeed!_

* * *

**Night 3…**

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

_Urgh… who the hell decide to visit me at this hour!? It's almost 10pm!_

I plaster a frown onto my face and walk towards the door. "Who's it?" I ask grumpily and open the door a bit to peak through.

…_I have every right to! They could be disturbing my beauty sleep!_

"Nee-san! Niou-senpai stole my blanket!" Akaya's messy head pokes through the door with Masaharu saunters in after my baby brother dashes into my room.

**ARGH! **_**I should've known it's them!**_

"What are you guys doing up at this ungodly hour?" I demand with a hand on my hip.

Masaharu bounces on my bed. "Wow… Your room is even bigger than ours! No wonder Atobe gives it to you, honey!" He turns his mischievous eyes at me.

…_Shite,_ I feel troubles coming.

_Masaharu is as bad as Seiichi, I'll tell you! It's just that Seiichi's idea of prank is more subtle but more harmful to your heart than Masaharu!_

…_But I don't like both of them when it comes to prank…_

"Nee-san, what does Hyoutei monkey king have to do in this?" Akaya looks at me with his puppy-dog green eyes.

I feel my willpower melt in a fast pace at the cute eyes before me. _Damn! This _**must**_ be why Masaharu purposefully stole Akaya's blanket!_

**I'll give him my newest invention tomorrow! Kasumi's Super Spice-Up remixed!**

"Well, you see, Akaya… He _gave_ this luxurious room for your precious nee-san because he wants to impress her, and I'd sadly say that it didn't work." Masaharu drawls out.

I growl at him and chuck a pillow at Akaya as my baby brother's eyes start to bleed red. "Don't you dare rush out and hit him right now, Akaya." I warn him, Akaya goes to the corner of the room to sulk. "As for you, Masaharu, please tell me what you want to tell me now before I _**accidentally**_ let it slip to Seiichi about you spreading rumors of 'a thing' going on between the three demons in our first year." I give him a sweet smile.

_Cha! Kisaki Kasumi strikes again!_

Masaharu shudders slightly. "Fine, I'll tell you about something you should know… Seeing that both Tezuka _and_ Atobe are both interested in you, I think you need to know this so you'll know what to do next, hm?" He says seriously

I raise my eyebrow in confusion. _It's not often that he'll get serious like this… Must be important…_ "Tell me, then." I sit down beside him.

"Now… Where to begin? Ah yes, you weren't exactly told the details of the Nationals tournament back in our Junior High, no?" I shake my head as confirmation. "Well then, you _knew_ that we get into the Nationals, but you didn't know the nitty-gritty details as Atobe busted Tezuka's shoulder, and then Yukimura told Sanada to do any chance to emerge victory when Sanada faced off with Tezuka in the Grand Finale of the Nationals, and that being Tezuka's shoulder is injured again by our fukubuchou."

"WHAT!?" _No way! Tezuka's arm has been injured _**twice**

"Yes, Tezuka sacrificed his arm so that he will be able to buy some times off for Echizen to arrive at the Nationals; however Sanada was quite ruthless on him." He shrugs. "He went back to Germany over the holidays and it's quite surprising to see him in High School Tennis club again. That guy live and breathe tennis, you know?" He pats my head. "But I'm sure you and your quirkiness will do him some good, love." He smirks as I swat his hand off.

_I'll kill him! He called my personality quirky!? I'll show him quirky!_

"Akaya! Your sis is about to kill me!" He teases and moves to avoid my fists. "Calm down, babe! I'm kidding! Let me finish my story first then I'll let you do whatever you want with me, no?"

…_How about I ship you off to Alaska for the rest of your life, Niou!? __**RAWR!**_

"Wow! Okay, anyway, Atobe kinda takes interest in you too, so yeah, why not go for him too, hm? I mean, he's the one who brought Echizen back for his finals during the National anyway." Haru continues to say casually as he ducks to avoid my kicks.

Say_ what?_ Atobe helped that brat? It's unheard of!

"So what are you trying to tell me?" I pick up my pillow and start swinging it at him. _Die, die, and die! I'll kill you!_

"You know you'll have to choose soon, Kasumi." Silver-blue eyes lock onto my own dark ones solemnly. "I'm concerned about you, which is why I'm saying this. I've grown to care about you as a friend, and I'm grateful that you're always there to help me. Hell, you tried to help me anyway you can, and I'm indebt to you. Now I just want you to be happy with some worthy guy seeing as you have more than enough migraines that could last every single person in Rikkai hanging around with us."

…_WAHH!!! I'm touched! I care about you too, Haru!_

I sniff. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see… It's too early to decide."

He pulls me into a hug. Apparently he just takes a shower again and his trademark minty scent doubles. "I'm always here to help you. I'll help you to realize _who_ you really like between Atobe and Tezuka, and I'll be really happy when that day comes, babe." He chuckles slightly. "Now I better go off to bed before Akaya tears a hole in your floor. G'night." He kisses my forehead, let go and drags Akaya off; closing the door shut with a click as he exits.

_**Niou Masaharu, I'm one of the few luckiest people that get to know the real you… And I wouldn't want it any other way than this.**_

* * *

**Day 4…**

"So it's like this…" I mumble to myself as I flip through Renji's data book after the day's practice.

Oh, why do I have Renji's record, you ask? Easy, because what Masaharu said last night has triggered some curiosity so I went to Renji straight after the trickster left and asked him for the record from Nationals three years ago.

_**How**_ did I manage to get him to give me his precious data book? Hehehe… _Well…_

_I solemnly swear I've been up to no good, Kami-sama! I've been blackmailing Renji into giving his data book to me in exchange of 'a few' of his childhood pictures that has been nothing but good blackmailing materials!_

…And it works even better when I said to him innocently that I may _accidentally_ leave it lying around Rikkai Dai's Tennis Club's room. I swear I've never seen Renji moved _that fast_ before!

Right, back to quench my own curiosity, then!

Now that I know what they all did during Nationals at Junior High… They'll all be subject to _**Kisaki Kasumi Super Quadruple special tennis training!**_ Mwahaha! It's just a PERFECT reason for what I've been trying to make them do for a LONGGGG time!

_Cha! Go Kasumi! A nice get back at Seiichi for giving me creeps and the other Regulars for the migraines!_

"Oi, Kasumi-hime!" Only person that called me that with a purr-like sexy voice…

_Oh my Kami! It must be my lucky day! It's Yuushi!_

I turn around and give him a sweet smile. "Yuushi! To what business do I owe this pleasure?" I tease him.

He smirks. "Any business regarding to do with you _is_ my pleasure, princess." He winks.

ARGH!!! _Not good for my heart! Stop bullying my heart!_

I grin. "Yuushi, don't tell me you're about to challenge Atobe head-on?"

He shrugs. "I don't think of you more than a good friend, hime-chan." He pats my head kindly, and I grin. "And besides, it would be fun to rile Atobe up, no?"

_Thank Kami for the fact that he only thinks of me as a friend! I'd feel like crap if I have a boyfriend that stares after every single female with nice legs!_

And he just agreed with me to help me get on Atobe's nerves, right? Hell yeah! You rock, Yuushi!

"So, what do you need to speak to me about?" I ask him curiously.

He smirks again. "Ah, yes, about the karaoke thing…" He leans forward and whispers into my ears as Atobe and Tezuka comes into our sight. "Pretend to be having a good time." He says with a chuckle as cold eyes looks our way.

_You bet! I LOVE DOING THIS KIND OF THING!_

I giggle. "What about it?" I ask softly.

"I was thinking maybe we could do some extra things that can make us winners."

I perk up at this comment. _They weren't joking when they called him tensai! _"Such as what? Get Atobe pissed off so he'll cancel everything?"

"Tempting, but no, we can be subjected to some weird juices like that." He purrs. "How about put on a _great_ performance for them and rile up Atobe as well as stir some feelings from Tezuka? I heard from Kenya you took dances and singing classes back in Osaka. How about we put them to good use?" He smirks.

_Ooh… Consider you get yourself a deal, dear Yuushi!_

I give the Kansai genius a grin. "Consider it done, Yuushi." We shake each other's hand, ignoring Atobe's cold stare, Tezuka's emotionless glance and Masaharu and Seiichi's amused looks.

_**New partner in crime discovered! Kisaki Kasumi-sama will show you what she's made of, cha!**_

* * *

**This one is a bit longer because I combined two days together… This way we'll reach day 6 faster and it's going to be the last day of the camp soon!**

**What havoc does Kasumi and Yuushi has in their mind? Well, read on and find out!**

**I think Kasumi is quite EBIL with Atobe in this chapter… I was watching 'Mummy return' and got this idea of her turning Atobe into a 'Mummy'!**

**Phew… I'm so jealous of Kasumi in this chapter… WAHHH!!! Masaharu kissed her forehead!!!! She's so lucky! WAAHHH!!!**

**Also, I've been getting some feedbacks as to Kasumi and Masaharu short fluff. I may do a one-shot in between the story for those of you who'd like to read it!**

**Please tell me what you think about this one-shot idea, ne? XD**

**Chocolate chips cookies to reviewers! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Now I must go and regain the last bit of my sanity first! Mwahaha!**


	7. Day 5 and moments with the Kings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Of tennis!**

Hmm… Soo… Now it's **DAY 5!**

By the way, how do you guys feel about Niou/Kasumi's fluff I posted last time? Good? Bad? Any other pairing suggestion?

Warnings for all Atobe/Kasumi supporters! This chapter contains Kasumi and Tezuka's fluff. XD

On with it! YEAH!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Day 5 and moment with the Kings**

Finally it's the fifth day of the training camp… _Two more days to go!_

I stretch and purr softly, satisfied as I feel the aching muscles relax and bones move into their positions. Argh… That feels great!

_**It would be even greater when I'm outta this training camp! Yeah! I need some serious rehab for my sanity after this week!**_

Well, since it's raining outside today, so we're having a day-off from training! Yes, I know that Atobe has a _goddamn indoor gym_, but the two senseis said that we can have a day-off as an award! And tomorrow is an intra-school training, yippee!

_CHA! No more drama queen Shishido and loudmouth Momo! Even though I'll miss Choutarou's cuteness and Yuushi-sama's sexy smirks!_

Yup, so now the Regulars from the three schools are all _chilling out_ in the magnificent indoor living room of Atobe's sports villa. I snicker at the thought of '_chilling out'_ and earn myself a weird look from this redhead guy from Hyoutei… Don't ask me what his name is because I don't know…

_All I know is he's shorter than me and he's so girly! _

**And why won't he let go of Yuushi's sleeve, for the love of Kami!?**

I pout and give Seiichi a puppy-dog look. "Seiichi," I whine, "I'm bored."

He gives the Rikkai Regulars and me a sweet smile that sends all of us shivering. "Go read a book, dear." He smiles.

_Shite, _**it's Seiichi's 'don't-say-anything-anymore' smile! Killing intent to the power of billion!!!**

"I've finished the book you gave me the other day, Sei." I plop back into the couch I'm occupying and let Akaya uses my lap as his pillow. The baby of our team gives me a happy grin as I ruffle his curls.

_ARGH!!! He's so cute! My adorable little brother!_

"What book did you give Mi-chan, buchou?" Bunta pops his gum; totally ignoring the look of disgust from that short Hyoutei redhead as he does so. Go Bunta! "Anything about food?"

I sweatdrop_. Trust Bunta to ruin his own smart moment by asking dumb question like this!_

"Actually, you can kinda say that." Seiichi grins.

"Oh, tell me the title, Mi-chan!" Bunta bounces on his couch excitedly.

I give Seiichi a wary glance. _So much for a chill-time…_ "It's a book about Animals' Behavior, Bunta, not cook book." I grin as the boys' sweatdrop. _Take _**THAT!** "It's quite a useful book, actually. Do you have a second volume of that, Seiichi?" I continue to grin sweetly.

He grins back. "Of course I do, dear; you can have it when we head home." He croons.

We continue to grin at each other until Akaya and Bunta wail. "_Nooo! Mi-chan is corrupted by buchou! They've turned EVIL!"_ They've gone berserk and are now running around the room, freaking out like mad.

_**Scratch that, would ya? I totally forget **_**ALL**_** the tennis players in this house ARE bunch of insane in the membrane people.**_

_La la la… Insane in the membrane, insane got no brain! Hehehe…_

"Marui, ten laps!" Genichirou roars out as he massages his eyebrows.

"But Sanada-!" Bunta opens his mouth to protest…

…_Bad idea, Marui Bunta, you're signing your own death wish trying to protest like that!_

"TWENTY LAPS, NOW! DO IT BEFORE I TRIPLE THAT!" _Ooh…_Gen-chan's bellow sure can shake the whole house! "YOU TOO, KIRIHARA!"

_**Wait… WHAT!? Noooo! Nobody touches my little brother! Not even Sanada Genichirou the GODDAMN EMPEROR!**_

"Genichirou," I give the tall and dark fukubuchou my sweetest grin. "Do you remember what I've told you last year at the training camp?"

_CHA! He better remembers that I've told him not to bully my little brother in front of me unless I say so __**OR ELSE**__ this could get bloody!_

Genichirou shudders but nods, Akaya whoops in joy, Seiichi grins, and Masaharu smirks as he uses his foot to push whining Bunta out of his couch. "Off you go, loser." The trickster snickers; Bunta sulks but goes off for his laps.

Hiroshi frowns and turns to his double partner. "Niou-kun, that is not a nice thing to say." He scolds, Masaharu shrugs carelessly, and the gentleman sighs.

_Aww… Poor Hiroshi, he should've known that Masaharu doesn't give a damn anyway…_

**Not unless there's Kisaki Kasumi's Super Double Deluxe Spice-Up Juice involve, mwahahaha!**

"Yeah, Nee-san rocks! Nee-san even beat fukubuchou!" Akaya cheers and tackles me into a hug. SO CUTE!

**CRASH!!!**

_Akaya forgets about his own damn strength and sends _me_ and_ the couch_ I'm sitting on topples over! NOOO!!! KAMI HATES ME!_

"ACK!" Ouch! That hurts! "Oomf! Get off me, Akaya!" I try to untangle my limbs from my little brother without much success.

_I'm not a pedophile or incest-lover! Eww! Akaya's my little brother and he's too young!_

**Nooo! If Akaya's another Kamakari Kenta or Shirota Yuu I'd be screaming with joy now! **

"URGH! Nee-san, watch where your knee's going!" Akaya cries out. _**No**_more like _screeches_ into my ear! My poor ear! "AW! Don't move! Let me get off, nee-san!"

A shadow looms over us. Akaya and I look up into the sparkling silver-blue eyes. "Now, love, why don't you ignore the brat and have a man to do the job instead?" Masaharu drawls in amusement.

_Ooh… You've just push it, Niou!_

"Niou! As soon as I get up from here you'll be running laps for the rest of your school year! I swear on that!" I roar out and shake my fist at him. That guy has a nerve to laugh at me! ARGH!!!!

_**He's so dead! What should I do with him? Hand him over to fan girls? Test him with Seiichi's…er…home made lunch? Hmm… Both sound tempting!**_

I'll do both of that, _after I get Akaya off from me!_

"Ooh, touchy." The trickster grins wolfishly. "I'll get the brat off you, love; just don't bite my head off, okay?" He chuckles and hauls Akaya up by the back of the sophomore's shirt despite my baby brother's protest.

_Finally I can breath! YOSH! Now time for _REAL_ get back at him!_

…_On the second thought… That can wait until this camp is over! Nyahaha! It'd be more fun for me that way! YEAH!_

A hand with lithe fingers pulls me up gently. _FINALLY! Somebody nice enough to pull me up!_ I look up with a smile on my face into the face of Seigaku's genius… Syuu-kun!

…But I think Hyoutei's genius is sexier… Well, Syuu-kun _isn't_ that bad, but just not my type… Syuu-kun doesn't exactly fit my images of 'tall, dark and handsome'! _THAT_ would fit Yuushi-sama!

_But you've got to give it to both of them though… At least they aren't self-proclaimed geniuses; unlike 'Rikkai's genius'! CHA! Take _THAT _Marui Bunta!_

"There, are you all right, Mi-chan?" Syuu-kun asks me with a kind smile. "You're not hurt, aren't you?"

I feel like I could cry in joy. YES! Another gentleman that is less strict than Hiroshi! "No, thank you, Syuu-kun." I give him a sweet smile; ignoring Masaharu's protest of '_Oi! I helped you too, babe, why the hell does Fuji gets the credit!?'_ from the sideline…

…_Just because you're not nice enough, Haru! Mwahaha!_

"Hmm… If you say so." Syuu-kun continues to smile at me. "Saa, do you mind I borrow Mi-chan for a few minutes, Yukimura-kun?" He turns to smile at the devil in disguise buchou (aka Yukimura Seiichi!).

I sweatdrop at their smiles…_ I won't be surprise at all if somebody said they're long-lost brothers! Their smiles are too creepy!_

Seiichi smiles back. "Of course not, Fuji-kun. As long as Mi-hime doesn't mind, you're free to borrow her." He replies pleasantly.

Syuu-kun smiles. "Thank you, Yukimura-kun." He grasps my hand gently; ignoring the scowls from Akaya and Masaharu. "Let's go, Mi-chan."

_Ooh… Wonder what he'll talk to me about! Maybe because he's falling for my beauty!? Oh my Kami, I'm so sorry, Syuu-kun! I don't like you like that!_

(A/N: She's totally full of herself… And she said Atobe is!)

I shake my head to get rid of that thought. No matter how you tempt me, I'll only stay faithful to Shirota Yuu and Kamakari Kenta, Kami-sama!

**Mwahaha! Kisaki Kasumi fighting!**

A soft snicker comes from the brown-hair boy beside me… I turn and huff slightly. "Not funny, Syuu-kun. I'm currently having my thoughts occupied." I sulk.

He snickers further and reaches out to pat my head gently. "Now I understand why Yukimura is so fond of you. You're very unique girl, and you're not afraid to speak your mind." Is_ that_ a compliment!?

"Hey! Are you saying I'm weird?!" I protest.

_He calls me weird!? NOOO! He's so mean! Definitely a Seiichi's carbon copy!!!_

He laughs out loud. "Everybody is weird in his way; never forget that, Mi-chan. Now, I've something I'd like to ask you…" I feel myself stop as Syuu-kun trails off.

_Holy bloody KAMI! Don't tell me he's going to say exactly what I thought!? No way!_

NOOO! I'm so sorry, Syuu-kun! You're a nice, sweet guy, even though you're Seiichi-alike! You deserve somebody better than me!!!

"I'm sorry!" I wail. "I'm so sorry, Syuu-kun! I don't think of you like that!" I blabber out as soon as Seigaku's tensai turns around to face me. "I'm sorry! I really am sorry!"

"Think of me like that?" Syuu-kun tilts his head slightly in bemusement, and then realization dawns on him. "_Oh_, I get it." He snickers softly to himself. "No, Mi-chan, I didn't ask to get you out from that room to tell you that I like you." He laughs and pats my head more. "But you _are_ cute when you say that."

_**Urgh! I take that back! He's not a Seiichi's carbon copy! He's even WORST!**_

"Fine! Be that way then!" I sulk more at his amused look. However, his hand reaches out and grabs my wrist gently before I walk away. "Syuu-kun, I really don't want to talk." I complain.

He shakes his head. "I'd like to ask you to do me a favor, Mi-chan. This can't wait." He looks at me firmly… _Dammit! He's just like Seiichi when he uses that kinda tone!_ "It's about Tezuka."

I turn around and look at him with that sentence. "Tezuka-san? What happen to him?" I ask him anxiously. "Did he overexert his arm again? Tell me!"

Syuu-kun gives me a concerned look. "Not yet, but he will at this rate." He states in a low voice. "That's why I'd like you to do me a favor. I need you to go and speak to him."

"WHAT!? ME!?" I all but yell at him. "WHY!?"

_He wants _ME_ to go and speak to that statue about his arm!? Are you KIDDING ME!? You want to kill me, is it, Kami-sama!?_

"Yes, you." Syuu-kun gives me a smile _again_. It's Seiichi's turtle-turns-runner smile! "As for why, well, you're not from Seigaku so there's no risk of you running laps. Plus, Yukimura won't let Tezuka makes you run laps, I'm sure."

…_I should make Seiichi copyright that! It's already freaky enough to have Seiichi smiling like that! We don't need Syuu-kun to do that as well!_

I sigh. "Syuu-kun, I-" I open my mouth to tell him a big, fat NO.

"So you'll do that? Thank you, Mi-chan! I owe you one!" He chirps with a smile and runs away with a wave, leaving me spluttering behind. "Ja ne!"

_**What the hell did I get myself into, Kami-sama!?**_

* * *

**Later that day…**

_Urgh… Why am I so short!? Why does Kami let others in my family born tall and I'm always the shortest!?_

I can't reach for the top of that bookshelf, dammit! And why did they put that damn second volume of 'Animals' behavior' on the highest shelf!? ARGH!

"Fine! I'll use the damn stool then!" _Grr… Give me a saw! I'll cut all of these shelves and see if the damn book is in my reach or not when I finish wreaking the whole library!_

**Whoever invented bookshelf this high should be shot!**

I spin around and crash against something hard. AW! Who the hell put a wall in front of me when I wasn't looking!?

_Wait a minute… a wall _**does not**_ have musky scent!_

I let out strings of curses, and I curse more as I look up into VERY familiar blue eyes… _A_ho_be!_ "It's not very lady-like to curse, Kisaki." He comments dryly, and I curse even more and faster in Kansai Japanese.

(A/N: 'Aho' means 'idiot' in Kansai. Kasumi changed it on purpose because she's annoyed!)

"You should be grateful that I'm relaxed enough to curse in your presence, Atobe." I reply sarcastically. "If not it could be my fist you'd experience, not me and my sarcasm." I step aside to walk pass him, but he steps into my way again.

_Shite, he's too close! What the hell is he trying to do!?_

"Which one?" His smooth voice startles me.

_Which one what? I don't understand, you dobe!_

I look up at him and blink. He sighs. "Which book were you trying to get, woman?" He asks me in an annoyed voice. "'An idiot's guide to psychotherapy', perhaps?"

"Why you-!" I growl but hold myself back from doing more obvious damage to his handsome face.

_Did I just say handsome!? ARGH! I need to get out of here now!!!_

…Fine, then, I'll make peace with him, _**just for today**_ so that Tarou-ji-sama won't have my throat…

I huff. "'Animals' behavior' volume two, the one with the blue hardcover." I tell him.

_Damn! That guy is too tall! He can reach for that book without even having to tiptoe! _

"Here," a rather thick book is in front of me. "Take it, and then go away already. I need to concentrate on my Spanish homework and you're not helping with all the curses and noises."

I twitch. URGH! I give up!

_**So much for a goddamn peace! Screw it, Kami-sama! Let me at him!**_

Wait… did he say Spanish?

"You have Spanish class in Hyoutei?" I ask him without bothering to conceal my amazement. _I thought they don't have that many languages class in Hyoutei!_

He flips his hair back, and I twitch again. URGH! "Of course, Hyoutei _is_ extraordinary school after all. Our facilities are top-class. Nothing but the best." He crows.

…Geez, he can make a fine Hyoutei's advertiser!

"… What's your Spanish homework about?" I ask him again.

"Arn? Suddenly interested in ore-sama, Kisaki?" He smirks at me.

I massage the bridge of my nose…_ JUST when I'm trying to have a decent conversation with him, Atobe just doesn't know how to deflate his ego! ARGH!_ "Atobe Keigo, I've made it **perfectly** clear that I'm NOT interested in you…" _YET!_ "And I've told almost bloody everybody in the house to call me Kasumi. However, if you do your research on _me_, you may have know that I'm half Spanish, idiot." I smirk at his curious look.

…_THAT explains my auburn hair and the attitude! Go Spain!_

"So what if you're half Spanish?" He flips his _bloody_ hair again. "I can do my homework without your help." He says cockily.

I sigh and pull on my acting skills. "Well, never mind then… I just thought that I can help you as a thank you for helping me to get this book. I have manners, you know? Even though with a deluded soul like you," I grin as he scowls. "Bye then!" I turn around and saunter towards the exit… _Just wait and see!_

**Thank you Seiichi for drilling these acting skills into me! Mwahahaha!**

I hear Atobe sighs and do an inward victory dance in my head. _Mwahaha! Be awed by my magnificent skills!_ "Wait," a hand grasps my arm.

I quickly hide my own grin and turn around. "Yes, Atobe?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

_Told ya I'm always right! You better beg or grovel for my help, Atobe Keigo!_

He frowns. "Can you help me with my Spanish homework…" I give him an expecting look, and the scowl on his face doubles. "Please, _Kasumi._"

_That_ feels good! I don't know why… But hearing my name coming out from his mouth triggers something inside me…

Then it clicks…

_He was born to be worship, to be follow, but hearing my name out of his mouth like that makes me realize he's just another human… Crappy attitude or not, but he's still human._

I give him a sincere smile. "I'm more than happy to help you, Atobe." I tell him with a bright smile. "Let's get on with it, then." I gesture for him to lead the way. _He ain't that bad when he takes those arrogant façades off himself!_

He smirks. "One more thing, Kasumi." He smirks wider at my bemused look. "Call me Keigo."

_**Hell yeah! Sure could, KEIGO-SAMA!**_

…Excuse me when I bang my head against the table for a moment.

_Shut up you stupid conscience!!! ARGH!!!_

The smile on my face turns into deep scowl as soon as the next sentence comes out from his mouth. "Just be awed by my magnificence and don't deter ore-sama, arn?" He smirks.

…_You can wipe the thoughts of befriending him out! _

**I'm thinking about how to murder this guy instead! Stupid Atobe and his bloody ego!**

* * *

**Later that night…**

Well… It turns out to be that spending time with Atobe in the afternoon wasn't bad!

…_At least we didn't bite each other's head off…YET! Even though it's soooo tempting to do so sometimes when his egotistical self showed up!_

And since I helped him with his Spanish homework, he can't pull his 'oh-so-great' attitude on me during that time! THAT was the best moment of my life!

…That is until he finished his homework… The rest… is up to your own imagination…

_**Atobe goes back to his egotistical jerk self, that's what happened!**_

I tried to punch the daylight outta him but Syuu-kun chose that moment to interfere by dragging me off and said he needed me to speak to Tezuka about the stoic buchou's arm. That stopped me from putting further damages on already injured Atobe…

…I don't know what it was that I saw in Atobe's eyes as Syuu-kun popped into the library and told me about Tezuka… Was it hurt, anger, or was it jealousy?

I wish I know, really. It's not that easy to read the 'Ice Emperor' of Hyoutei, you know?

_I'll ask Nii-san later…When he comes back from USA, that is._

"ARGH! How am I supposed to go and talk to Tezuka now!?" I say out loud to myself as I look out the balcony.

_Yes, this room has its own balcony that I can look outside towards the tennis court and swimming pool… Talk about trying to gain my attention… Jeez…_

**POK! POK! POK!**

Hm? Somebody is using the court at this ungodly hour when he should be sleeping? This is getting weirder and weirder day by day, I swear in the name of Kami!

_CHA! Let's go check out who it is!_

I run downstairs and out to the courts. It's not that hard to locate where the noises came from, so I just follow the hums of the ball machines… Judging from the speed of the ball, I'd guess it's Gen-chan!

**POK! POK! POK!**

As I approach the courts, I realize that the masculine figure that is currently hitting the balls speeding towards him can't possibly be Gen-chan… Why? First off, Gen-chan is taller and more built. Second, Gen-chan is not leftie. And last but not least…

… _Gen-chan doesn't have dark-coffee blond hair!_

Should I call him? Well… He seems to be so into his practice… I don't think I should disturb him. I'll just sit and watch! It's not everyday that you'll get to see one of the best Senior High School players play in all his seriousness!

Oh my sweet Kami! _THAT_ is nice! Ooh… Muscles rippling, his face focusing, eyes looking at all the balls coming at him… He's **really** good!

…_Kisaki Kasumi! Don't you _**DARE**_ drool in front of this hot lad here!_

The hums of the machines stop, and that gets me out of my daze. I look up to see Tezuka still standing there, panting. _Guys and their pride… Tezuka's pride will surely destroy his arm someday… _I get up and approach the tall buchou noiselessly. "Here, Tezuka-san." I offer him a towel and smile encouragingly as he whips his head around and looks at me in almost surprise.

"Kasumi-san," he nods slightly. "I'm surprise to see you here." He says in a monotone and accepts my towel. "Thank you."

…_He said it as if he's not surprise at all… Che!_

"You shouldn't put too much pressure on your arm, Tezuka-san." I tell him lightly.

_He really shouldn't! I mean, if he injured his arm again I won't get to see him sweaty and sexy like this! Mwahaha!_

Black eyes look at me distantly. "I know myself best." He says quietly in almost a mutter.

I sigh. "Denial is not the answer to everything, Tezuka-san. It's true that you need to be the pillar of Seigaku for your team, but don't you realize that you _can't_ do this alone without open up to your teammates?" I ask him bluntly. "You've injured your arm twice, and even an outsider like me _knows_ that if it happens again for the third time, the chance of you becoming a pro in the future is _very low_!"

Deep orbs flash for a moment, and then they lower to the ground. "Nothing is wrong with my arm, but thank you for your concern, Kasumi-san." He says in his usual stoic way.

I _soooo_ wanna smack some senses into both _him_ and _Atobe_! I know how good victory feels, but sometimes these guys do something too absurd!

"…I'm worry about you, Tezuka-san." I tell him sincerely. "I can tell about your passion for tennis during the times that we practiced. I don't want you to regret." I look at him. "I know it sounds weird, given that we've known each other for about a week or so… But- Achoo!"

_**ARGH! Holy Bloody Kami! Why the hell you feel the need to make me sneeze now!?**_

And guess what? I'm such an idiot! I forget to bring a jacket with me! The weather around here at night is cooler than in the city because _we're at a freakin' mountain!_

My vision flashes white, and I snap out of my cursing moment. I blink at the sight of white and blue Seigaku's tennis jacket. "You shouldn't come out without a jacket, Kasumi-san." Tezuka's deep voice chides me quietly, his eyes now have softer look in them. "It can be quite cold out here at night."

I give him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry… I was too worried about you and totally forgot about that. Thank you, Tezuka-san." I accept his jacket with a grateful smile and pull it on.

_ARGH!! Tezuka's jacket is __**way**__ bigger than me_. _I thought that Akaya's Junior High tennis jacket is quite big for me, but apparently this one's sleeves totally cover my hands!_

…**He smells nice, though… He smells like fresh vanilla… Not too spicy, and not too soft… Hmm… nice and warm…**

"Never let your guard down, Kasumi-san." He gives me a small smile. "You should worry about your health more than me." _Now_ I know why he doesn't smile a lot!

**His smile makes him even H.O.T.T.E.R! Yeah baby!**

I blush and avert my eyes by looking up into the dark sky. _Wow, there are so many stars!_ I laugh and turn to look at Tezuka. "If you insist on practicing by yourself tonight… How about I'll just sit here and keep you company, Kunimitsu-san?" I grin bashfully as black eyes stare at me strangely. "I'm sorry… If you don't like me calling you by your first name then I'll call you Tezuka-san!" I quickly add.

He gives me a soft look, and I feel myself melting at that kinda look. _This guy doesn't know that just his looks can kill! _"You can call me Kunimitsu, Kasumi-san." He walks over to reset the machines. "I'd appreciate your company, you can tell me about my weaknesses afterwards." His smooth voice rides over the hums of the machines.

I sit down and feel myself smiling as I watch the broad back of Seigaku's captain moves around to counter the balls coming at him. I don't realize that I'm secretly cheering when he can hit back what considers a tough shot coming at him.

…_He's really a King like what they've called him…_

A vibration in my pocket pulls me out of my thought. I take out my phone and flip it open to see a new message… From Masaharu…

'_**Having a great time out with Tezuka, babe? XD' **_He has some guts to send me this!

_I'll murder that guy later!_

I frown and send him a reply. '_Shut up, Haru. Go to sleep and _**don't**_ you dare try to fill Aka-chan's head with those thoughts of yours!'_

…But Tezuka and Atobe… both of them so opposite from each other… Yet they seem so alike. What would a guy like then want with a simple Rikkai's manager like me?

Few minutes later my phone vibrates again. _**'Yudan Sezuni ikou! Fuji says thanks, too. XD'**_

I snicker softly to myself at the message. Masaharu _is_ a best friend a girl can have, really… He never fails to lighten my moods up!

…'_Yudan Sezuni ikou'? …I think I'll do just that!_

**I won't get careless and I'll trust myself in what I believe is right for me! CHA!**

_**Tezuka and Atobe, Kings or not, you two are in for a fight! Kisaki Kasumi is not that simple-mind like fan girls you guys have around you!**_

* * *

**Yeah! Another one done!**

'**Yudan Sezuni ikou' is Tezuka's favorite quote… It means 'don't let your guard down and continue forward', something like that!**

**I decided to post this one after the one-shot… Hmm… I'm so jealous of Kasumi! Tezuka AND Atobe! Hehehe…**

**Fuji and Yukimura look like a long-lost brother to me… The way they smile is just too creepy… SERIOUSLY!**

**I've been watching too many Kamakari Kenta, Saito Takumi, Shirota Yuu and Kato Kazuki on youtube! XD **

…**That's why I felt the exact need to mention them in here!!**

**Now then, please don't forget to review and let me know what you think!!! **

…**Also…**_ What do you think about Kasumi/Tezuka or Kasumi/Atobe one-shot, totally non-related to the storyline? XD_

**I'll take the suggestion of Kasumi/Shiraiishi, Kasumi/Sanada and Kasumi/Yukimura into consideration…You tell me what you think, okay? **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible too! XD**

**Happy birthday to the October boys aka Saeki, Atobe, Tezuka, Oshitari Yuushi and Yagyuu! I forgot to mention it beforehand! **

**See you, minna! **


	8. Day 6 and Yuushi's genius plan in action

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis because I'm no genius!**

…But the geniuses in the anime _are_ hot… (off to lala land again…)

Ahem, anyway! I'm sorry for the delay in this! I was doing Atobe one-shot! XD

I'll do the one shot on captains first, as I've told many reviewers, then I'll move on to the other characters in the story! It'll be easier for me to work on with a target like that!

And I'll alternate the update between both 'Oneshot collections' and 'Of Blacks and Blues', fair enough? XD

* * *

**Chapter 8: Day 6 and Yuushi's **_**genius**_** plan in action!  
**

Whereas the team members are celebrating because they get to practice with their own team members, Kisaki Kasumi is sulking.

Yes, sulking, you got that right, my friend! I'm currently sulking on the bench with Akaya, Masaharu, Hiroshi, Bunta, Jackal and the three demons surrounding me.

Are you asking me why I'm sulking? Well, I'll tell you…

The day starts off bright and sun shines… Whoops, sorry… Straight to the point then!

…_Tarou ji-sama calls me to help him manage Hyoutei's team training today! No excuses accepted at all!_

**He even made it formal with a goddamn **_**perfumed**_** letter delivered to me by Choutarou! As if he **_**knew**_** I can't say no to that shy, cute sophomore of their team!**

"Saa… It'll be all right, dear." Seiichi croons. "I'm sure Sakaki-sama won't make you do anything outrageous."He smiles.

I sulk more. "Yeah, right. You don't know how Tarou-ji-sama can get when he's on slave-drive mode." I blink at the horrified look on some of the Regulars' faces. "What?"

Jackal, Bunta and Akaya pale noticeably. "Wait, _that_ scary Hyoutei's coach is Mi-chan's UNCLE!?" Bunta exclaims loudly.

_Whoops, I let that slip… Hehehe… CHA! Never mind that!_

I grin innocently. "Not _that_ scary, Bun-chan. He's still my uncle after all."

The self-proclaim genius shivers. "_That's _the scary part…" He mutters under his breathe.

…_He'll be running laps that will last him the rest of his life, you'll DIE, MARUI!_

"…Ten laps for you, Bunta." I smile and say in a sing-song voice; all of the Regulars but Seiichi shiver in unison. "Please don't argue or I'll quadruple that."

Bunta's eyes bulge out in the funny way. "WHY!? You're so-!"

"Did Kasumi say ten?" Seiichi chirps happily. "I think I'll raise that to fifty. Go, Bunta."

_**Cha! That's an unspoken threat for Bunta! Run now or else…**_

…I leave that blank for your imagination as to Seiichi's torture. Amen.

"Kasumi-san? Are you coming?" Choutarou tilts his head and gives me a sweet smile. I almost squeal at the unintentional puppy cuteness he shows. You see, I have this 'thing' for a cute, cuddly puppy!

_ARGH! Damn Tarou-ji-sama for sending him instead of someone else from his team!_

I sigh inwardly and give the tall sophomore a kind smile. "Sure, Choutarou, lead the way." I get up from my seat only to stop when Haru blocks my way. _What now?_ "What?"

The trickster smirks at me. "Now, love, don't talk to strangers, don't accept any weird invitations and OW!" He yelps because I chuck a tennis ball at him. "What the hell was that for, babe?" He whines.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Like hell I'll fall for that, Haru. I'm not a baby!"

"…How about be _my_ baby, huh?" He leans forward, and I see Choutarou blushes from the corner of my eyes…

_**Trust Masaharu to make people's brains go haywire, seriously…**_

"Genichirou, Haru stole Akaya's blanket and wreaked havoc in my room!" I shout and push the trickster away from me with a smirk as he glowers at me.

…_Payback is a biatch, Niou!_

"Ten laps, now, Niou!" Gen-chan's roar can be heard throughout the courts. I giggle to myself as Masaharu runs off while mumbling some incoherent curses, and then I follow the stupefied Choutarou to where Hyoutei's Regulars are practicing.

…Only to be greeted with the sight of the prissy drama queen… _His_Majesty and the faithful companion: Shishido Ryoh _**and**_ that girly red-hair guy!

"Shishido-san! Mukahi-san! Shouldn't you two be practicing?" Choutarou exclaims in genuine surprise, and I silently ask Kami _why_ he sent an angel like this tall sophomore to be with the demon reincarnation of teammates. You wanna know why I think that?

…_Atobe's ego is the size of Andromeda plus his narcissistic personality, Shishido and his drama queen attitude, Yuushi and that holier-than-thou smirk, that girly guy and weird stares, blah, blah, blah… _

Please don't make me say it anymore; my poor sanity is beyond recognition! I'm going to take a looonnnnggg vacation after this camp here!

…_Make it better, maybe I should transfer to another country where the risk of being exposed to insanity is not _**this**_ high!_

"Sakaki-sama said somebody will come to watch us practice today." 'Mukahi' answers Choutarou and gives me a baleful stare. "So is she the person?" I twitch at the way he says 'the person', it's more like he's spitting it out!

_**I resent that comment, you girly guy shorty! I'll beat you into a pulp, CHA!**_

"Choutarou, you said that Sakaki-sama wants me to help the Hyoutei's Regulars_people_ practicing, please tell him I'll find it almost impossible to do so because majority of the team are _not_ considered people by my standard, would you?" I say with a sweet grin that makes Shishido and Mukahi bristle.

…_Nobody mess with Kisaki Kasumi! CHA! I'll kick all their asses! They're going to be sorry for underestimating me!_

"What's going on here?" _Shite, _Tarou-ji-sama is here… NOOO!!! "You three, what're you doing here? Get on the court." The stoic voice orders the guys calmly, but that's the scary part about Tarou-ji-sama!

"Hai!" The three boys scatter off to the court faster than a blink of my eyes… _WOW!_

…Sometimes I wonder how a person likeTarou-ji-sama_ and _me are related… He's just downright scary and _barely_ moves a muscle on his face when he talks or showing emotions…

What about me? Why, I'm cute, happy and such a nice, sweet girl! The best you can get in this universe!

_CHA! Be awe by my beauty and magnificent presence! Mwahaha!_

(A/N: Run to the nearest bathroom to throw up… She's too full of herself!)

The almond-shape dark eyes of my uncle turn to look at me. _Uh-oh_. "Kasumi, go watch Atobe and Oshitari's practice." He orders me sharply as he turns on his heels. "_Don't_ let me catch you not behaving properly again. And work closely with Atobe, he'll give you the insight."

… _Why do I feel like he's ordering me to my death?!_

**Nooo! If I die, who'll take care of Strike? What about my Nii-san and Father? **_**And**_** who'll look after my Shirota Yuu and Kamakari Kenta's Special Idol DVD collections for me!?**

I drag myself towards the court where Yuushi and Atobe are practicing and glare indignantly at Shishido, who flips the bird at me behind Tarou ji-sama's back.

…_He'll be running laps as soon as I get over to that court!_

"…Hmm… I see Shishido's still as rude as ever…" KYA! It's Yuushi! "Well, ignore him, Kasumi-hime. Are you here to watch _my_ practice?" He leans forward with a purr, and I almost get a serious nosebleed.

…_Ooh…_ Deep, gorgeous blue eyes… Sexy abs… Is _that_ six packs I see underneath his sweaty shirt? They should make it illegal for somebody to be sweaty and sexy at the same time!

Damn his cologne, I can't think straight!

…**I'm most certainly in heaven, thank you Kami-sama!**

"Hmm… Are you sick? You _look_ red…" I'll kill Yuushi for teasing me! He just has to lean in and _touches_ my cheek with his hand, doesn't he!? "Ah, you _have_ a slight temperature, Kasumi-chan." He purrs smoothly.

…_SOMEBODY CALLS AMBULANCE QUICK! KISAKI KASUMI'S DYING FROM BLOODLOSS!_

I open my mouth to answer but Mukahi bounces in. "Yuushi! Why are you hanging around _her_?" He demands snobbishly with a hand poised on his hip. "Come practice with _me_."

I pull on Seiichi's sweet smile, and it breaks out into a full-on grin as Mukahi shivers. "Why, Yuushi, you've never introduce me to your boyfriend?" I turn to tease the dark Kansai beside me and laugh as he sighs.

_**Well, it wasn't in the contract that I can't tease him, wasn't it?**_

"Kasumi, this is Mukahi Gakuto, my double's partner." Yuushi introduces while running a hand through his hair. "Gakuto, go back to practice." He uses an authority voice, and I cough to disguise my snicker as Mukahi sulks and stomps off to practice with some mushroom-like hair guy.

"Do you know the song you'll perform tonight yet?" Yuushi asks in a low voice as Momo and Echizen walk past us. "We'll have to do an English love song tonight, and this is our only chance to test Tezuka and Atobe."

I frown slightly. "Do you have any idea what you're singing yet?" I ask him.

He gives me a sexy smirk. "Of course I do, Kasumi-hime." He purrs. "I shall declare my love for you with the song 'Back at one', and if you don't have anything in your mind yet, may I suggest something?" He smirks, and I involuntarily shudder.

…_Why do I get a feeling that this smirk is kinda like Masaharu's mischievous smirk!?_

He leans forward and looks me straight in the eyes. "Well, then, you're going to be grateful for this later." He purrs lazily with another 'I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it' smirk of his.

…_**Holy Father in Great Heavens, PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THIS DEVIL!!!**_

"Oi, Oshitari!" _YES! I'm grateful for Atobe as a distraction… For once!_ "Ore-sama does not appreciate having his practice partner running off, arn?" He says coolly, his blue eyes regard the Kansai genius impassively. "Kasumi, you're supposed to be watching _us_ practice and note about it, not flirting."

I twitch. **I'm going to kill Atobe! I swear to whatever is up there watching humans on earth!**

I open my mouth to retort, however, Yuushi beats me to it with a smirk I'd _kill_ to wipe off his face. "Ho, only for a few weeks and already on first-name basis, Atobe? What's next, a marriage? Can I be the best man?" He teases Atobe and me mercilessly.

I twitch again. _Damn Yuushi and his cunning mind and poker-face!_

And for once… _VERY _rare occasion indeed, that Atobe and I agree on the same thing…

"Shut UP, Yuushi."

* * *

**That night…**

I blink…

…The girl in the mirror blinks back at me, bewildered.

…_**Oh my Kami! I'm GOING TO SHOOT OSHITARI YUUSHI!**_

How the hell did I get persuade into this 'scheme' of his again!? I must've been outta my damn mind! URGH!

…_Not to mention that he just has to suggest 'that SONG' for me! And he gave the name of the song to Inui and Renji WAY before I even know!_

"YUUSHI!" I all but scream; let me get this straight.A true Kisaki_never _scream unless something is VERY wrong. And I dare say that _right now_, everything _is_ wrong!

**WRONG BECAUSE OF THAT OSHITARI YUUSHI! WHERE THE HELL IS HE!? HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS ABOUT MAKING ME WEAR **_**THIS**_** STUFF!**

The door swings open. "Wow, Kasumi-hime, and nice legs you have there." The smooth purrs let me know it's the _damn_ person I'm expecting. "I just know that _this_ will definitely rile both Atobe and Tezuka up… Hmm…" He inspects me from head to toe, and I shudder self-consciously at his smirk.

_Gah! Pervert! A lecherous pervert! No wait, make that super lecherous, leg-fetish pervert!!!_

I glower openly at him, but seem like Yuushi has developed an immune system to my glower, he continues talking. "Remember, we've to be open about the display since this will get under Tezuka and Atobe's skins. I know Tezuka won't be as obvious as Atobe, but I'll be on the watch." A pause. "Oh yes, I've asked Fuji to help, and he's more than happy to do so."

…_**Forget about me killing him with a gun! I'll torture him till he dies!**_

I open my mouth to speak, however, Yuushi pushes me towards the curtains behind the stage. "Our turn is coming up next. And I must say, save the best for the last, isn't it?" He chuckles evilly. "Lady first, Kasumi-hime."

_WHAT THE HELL HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO KAMI-SAMA!?_

* * *

**Atobe's point of view…**

_What the hell is taking her…no, THEM so long?_

Basically everyone in the room has finished their performance. Of course, Ore-sama has performed his piece and has done far better than every body's standard.

That damn Oshitari disappears behind the curtains when Inui and Yanagi announced that it is time for Oshitari's pair to perform… And he's been gone for five minutes or so already!

…_**I'm not sure I like that smirk he's wearing on his face as he leaves…**_

I frown at the voice in my head… Stupid conscience! Ore-sama will have to get rid of him once and for good when this whole camp is over!

I snap myself out of my thoughts as I notice Oshitari saunters into the room with a sly smirk plasters firmly on his face. I frown deeper as he shots me a cunning glance before he speaks with Inui in a low voice…

I scowl as that First Year Seigaku's girl… Osakada or something… Squeals at Oshitari's presence. _Idiot,_ she is not worth Ore-sama's presence…

…Unlike a certain Rikkai's team manager… She is the one worthy enough for my magnificent presence, and I've decided that.

I straighten myself in my seat as Inui clears his throat. "And now, we have the last pair. Starting off with Kisaki Kasumi's song: '**With Love'**."

I clap my hands politely as the room darkens… _Hope this would be interesting…_ I shake off my thoughts the moment the music comes to live. _Kasumi_ is interesting, so I'm sure this will be just fine.

The light centers at the slim figure on the stage, and I forget to breathe…

…_Like a fairy comes to live… Here on this very stage…_

"_**I don't mind you telling me  
What's been on your mind lately  
I don't mind you speaking up"**_

…There, right on the center of the slightly raised platform, stands Kisaki Kasumi in her glory.

Her unique auburn mane cascades down and stops when it reaches her waist… Her deep blue eyes sparkle temptingly as they sweep through the audience… Her porcelain skin _glows_ in the spotlight…

…It's as if she's an ethereal being gracing us all with her glorious presence.

"_**I know sometimes I can be  
All wrapped up and into me  
I can be in such a rush"**_

Hands extend forward as if inviting someone braves enough to step up on the stage; her lithe body sways to the music…

…And I feel something inside my head snap as that damn _Oshitari_ steps forward from behind the curtains and she sashays towards him with an amused look in her eyes. Am I imagining thing here or that_forever goddamn _smirk on the Kansai genius' face when he throws a challenging look at _me_?

…_Remind me to make him run laps till the sun goes down later…_

Oshitari himself should know better than to challenge Ore-sama head-on. But nevertheless, ore-sama will give him an honor by accepting this_challenge_ of his…

…_**I am, and always will be the only one that is worthy enough for Kisaki Kasumi!**_

* * *

**Tezuka's point of view…**

Her voice is soft, however it overrides the music and I can hear her singing perfectly clear. The lyric of the song suits her voice, and her personality goes well with this song, too.

Not to mention her looks are really brought out by her outfit… Simple yet stylish… Yet that black shirt which reveal smooth her shoulders gives her a teasing aura.

I glance at Atobe as Oshitari saunters out from the curtains on the stage. It seems he's annoyed at his genius teammate. I can see how his eyes flicker with slight annoyance.

…I must admit that I, too, feel a little annoyed by the Kansai genius' action… Seeing him with Kasumi-san, it's _quite_ annoying, to say at the least…

"_**I can take your honesty  
All your words weigh heavily  
Listening to you all the time  
I want to be there for you  
The way you've been there for me  
Always help me walk the line"**_

"Saa, Mi-chan can sing pretty well, don't you think so, Tezuka?" Fuji asks me from his seat besides me.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I nod a little and continue to watch Kasumi-san sings. "Ah," I reply emotionlessly.

"And Oshitari… They seem to be _quite_ friendly, don't you think?" He prompts me further. But I know better than to fall into Fuji Syuusuke's genius trap.

_I refuse to let him have the satisfaction of teasing me._

"…If you say so." I reply vaguely and flick my eyes back to the stage. Her eyes meet mine, and those dark blue orbs sparkle brilliantly as she smiles brightly.

…It's as if the stars are in her eyes… I muse silently to myself and exhale sharply. She's really getting into me… That girl…

"_**All this time we thought we knew each other  
Now that I am leaning on your shoulder  
I can tell you baby that  
You're right when you're right and  
You're wrong when you're wrong and  
I can be weak 'cause I know you are strong"**_

I don't think she's a 'devil' at all… In fact, I think the word 'witch' would suit her more… Yes, a witch indeed…

"_**Baby you can be tough  
Say enough is enough  
You can even be blunt  
Just do it with love love love love  
Tell me I'm wrong  
That I'm coming on way too strong  
Don't think I'll be crushed  
Just do it with love love love love"**_

…A witch who cast a spell and enter my thoughts with a flick of her eyes. And once she's inside my head, I can't get her out as easy as I thought it would be…

_**…I don't think I mind, too**_.

* * *

**Back to Kasumi's point of view…**

"_THAT_ was great!" Masaharu whoops as I sit down between him and Hiroshi. "Damn, babe, you should've told me that you can sing damn well! We need to go to karaoke sometimes, right buchou?"

…_Oh like hell I'll go to karaoke with a bunch of monkeys… You can consider that OUT, Haru!_

I reach out instinctively to muss the curls on Akaya's head as my baby brother leans against me from behind. "No thank you," I deadpan and don't even bother to bat an eyelash at Haru's mock-hurt look.

…**I'm used to that trick, Niou!**

"Yeah, I've to agree that you were so good, nee-san!" Akaya chirps happily, and I laugh. _He's super CUTE!!!_ "I didn't recognize you on the stage at first! You look so different!"

I twitch at Akaya's bad attempt of compliment. "Is _that_ supposed to be a compliment, Aka-chan?" I smile a Seiichi's sweet smile.

_BROTHER OR NOT, IS HE IMPLYING I'M HIDEOUS BEFORE DRESSING UP LIKE THIS!?_

"Yeah, you look… How do I say this? Nee-san, you're pretty and cute, but just now you were like… like sexy and hot and what's the word, Yagyuu-senpai?" Akaya panics.

Hiroshi sighs. "What Kirihara was trying to say is that you look beautiful, Kasumi-san." He gives me a light smile. "I certainly agreed with him, and so do the others."

…_Where's my tape recorder!? I've got to get that down! Yagyuu Hiroshi does NOT give out compliment easily! And to me no less!!_

CHA! I'll die a happy woman! YEAH!

I turn to give Hiroshi a sweet grin. "Thank you, Hiroshi." And then I reach out to pat Akaya's hair. "And you too, Akaya. But next time please think before you talk, ok?" I chide him gently.

He gives me a cute pout. "Yes, Nee-san." He mumbles.

_**Gah! He's too damn cute! It's just so adorable when Akaya pouts!**_

"Oh, it's Oshitari up next!" Seiichi claps his hands together, and that got our attention. "I think he's doing a _love song_ for certain someone…" He trails off purposefully as he smiles at me. I shiver as I notice the freezing look from Atobe and a sharp glance from Tezuka.

…_Trust Seiichi to do things as he pleased! Even if it involves me being torture, WAH!!!!_

"Right, then… Last one up; Oshitari Yuushi and his song… **'Back at One'**." Renji's announcement rides over our…ahem…_excited_ chatter. He shots us a dismay look, and we all give him sheepish grins and shut up immediately…

…_No one_ wanna experience the wrath of Renji the professor! No more juice please!!!!

**Certainly not moi, I **_**do**_** want to die old, you know?!**

"I dedicate this song to my pretty partner sitting over there. Oh, by the way, that was wonderful performance, Kasumi-hime." Yuushi's purr comes out through the audio, and I kick Masaharu as he whistles.

The music comes on, and I almost melt at the intensity of Yuushi's eyes. _Dammit,_ **now** I understand why girls would swoon over him in Hyoutei!

…_Hey, it's not like I'm going to forget that visit with Seiichi soon, ok!? Those fan girls are even scarier than the ones in Rikkai Dai! Must be this thing with rich, spoilt girls… Bet they can't even wash dishes!_

Okay, back to the present. Now Yuushi opens his mouth to sing…

"_**It's undeniable... that we should be together...  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real...  
If all things in time, time will reveal...  
Yeah..."**_

"Wow, he _is_ good." Masaharu mutters and throws an arm around my shoulders. "Babe, I envy you, seems like you won't have to endure the terror of mixed Inui _and_ Yanagi's juice." He chuckles. I hit him and he yelps. "Che, spoilsport…" He mutter some thing under his breathe that I can't hear, and he_ should_ be grateful for the fact that I can't!

…_**If I can hear him; I'll make him run until cows come home! CHA!**_

"_**One... you're like a dream come true...  
Two... just wanna be with you...  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me...  
Four... repeat steps one through three...  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One"**_

As the song progresses, I notice Yuushi moving towards the podium in the corner of the stage… _What on earth he has in his mind I do not know,_ the mini Kasumi is agreeing with me on this one… Sometimes I _**can't**_ understand guys at all!

…Hmm… Shall I make a list as to why?

…_I don't think it's time, you idiot! Not when that drop-dead gorgeous hot hunk is approaching us with a _HUGE_ bouquet of… white roses!_

…_**Wait, I never told him it's one of my favorite flowers…**_

I grin mischievously… _Damn, Yuushi's sure a genius! A sexy genius at that! It's not everyday you'll get the combination of sporty, sexy and brainy guy roll into one and offer to you on the plate!_

I mentally slap the mini Kasumi and raise my eyes to stare at Yuushi as he kneels in front of me; _gorgeous man and beautiful bouquet… I must be living in a dream… Every bloody single girl's dream!_

…However, after nudging Masaharu's ribs, his grunt tells me no, I'm **NOT** dreaming!

"_**One... you're like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me... girl and...  
Four... repeat steps one through three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One."**_

I give Yuushi a reluctant look. His dark eyes sparkle mischievously and he offers me the bouquet. "Mi amor, Eres tan linda como una flor. Sin tu amor la vida vale la pena…No puedo vivir sin ti… Te quiero, Signorita." I almost choke at Yuushi's Spanish as the others look at me inquiringly, however, I feel Atobe's cold glare at my back…

…_Shite,_ damn Yuushi! This wasn't in the plan!!!

_Oh, you wanna know what he said? I'll tell you!_

… '_**My love, you're as beautiful as this flower. Without your love the world doesn't mean anything… I can't live without you… I want (love) you.' **_**THAT**_** is exactly what this guy was saying!**_

…**I'm going to shoot Oshitari Yuushi for my own pleasure, and I'll dump his body into the pool next to this manor for everybody to see! No wait… Maybe I should offer his body as a sacrifice for Kami-sama! But I doubt Kami would be pleased though…**

_CHA! Nobody piss Kisaki Kasumi off! NO ONE!_

"Muchas gracias, signor." I force a grin onto my face and take the roses from him. "Yo mataria tu!" I hiss at him as he continues to smirk that _blasted _smirk at me! I should've known better than accepted his plan from the beginning!

_(A/N: She said 'thank you very much' and 'I'm going to kill you!' respectively to Yuushi! XD)_

"Ne, what's Mi-chan and Oshitari saying?" Bunta asks Renji and Inui; popping his gum loudly.

"I have no idea, Bunta. I'm not Spanish expert here and judging from Kasumi's voice; I'd rather not get a dictionary to translate now." Renji deadpans and he blanches slightly as I shot him a 'good-thing-you-realize-or-else' look.

…_CHA! You better NOT translate that to any one else, Atobe! Or else it would be more than your recovering eye that will get hurt!_

"Oshitari," Atobe's voice send chills running down my spines. _Yuushi's in trouble!_ "Come with me. I need to talk to you."

…_Estas muerto, signor Oshitari, adios…_

_(A/N: She said 'you're dead, Oshitari, goodbye'!)_

Seiichi and Masaharu looks at me and the flowers with different expressions before their faces break out into a cunning grins. _I'm not going to like what's coming up next…_

"Saa, Mi-chan, how about we discuss your options over a nice cup of tea?" Seiichi chirps happily as he grasps my arm gently but firmly. "About Tezuka and Atobe, no?"

…_**Oh shite, Kami is having a field day on me today!**_

Seiichi drags me out of the karaoke room after Renji and Inui's judgment that the unfortunate ones to drink their concoction would be Momo and Echizen pair; passing the Hyoutei and Seigaku's Regulars that are facing off into the lounge about who can sing better.

…Not even five minutes after we arrived at the lounge, the tea is served!

…_My Kami, I think I need to update some staff in our house when I go back this time… Damn rich bastard Atobe!_

"Masaharu told me what happened the other day," Seiichi sips his tea and speaks up. I almost jump at his voice… Well, _anyone_ would after about five minutes of awkward silence…

…_I feel like I'm being interrogated here… WAHH!_

"…What did he tell you?" I ask meekly and want to do nothing more than run for cover as Seiichi gives me a super brilliant 'turtle' smile. "About Atobe and Tezuka?"

"Exactly that," Seiichi calmly takes another sip. "I've figured that you're at loss here as what to do next. Both of them are captains, and respectable one at that." He grins at me sweetly and reaches out to pat my hair. "I think I'll help you a bit here."

I shiver. "How're you going to help me, Seiichi?" I pout as he laughs. "I'm fine the way it is going; you don't need to help me." I sulk slightly as Seiichi continues to laugh.

…_It's already bad enough with Yuushi and Syuu-kun trying to 'help'! I don't need Seiichi to add into this totally chaotic plan!_

"No, no, no," Seiichi shakes his head gracefully, and I feel kinda embarrass… _I'm a GIRL, and he's even more graceful than me!?_ "I want you to tell me the words that come into your mind when I say a name to you." He grins. "Are you ready?"

I sigh. "Are we doing 20 questions game or-."

"Niou Masaharu." Seiichi cuts through my question. I pout.

…_Don't cut me out when I'm talking!!_

It's like my mouth and brain cooperate automatically. "Prankster, great friend, occasionally conceited, and eccentric." I say that out all in one breathe! WOW! A new record!

"Good, Sanada Genichirou."

I give him an amused look. "Dark, too stoic, I think I should book a full-course blood pressure check up for him sometimes." We snicker together.

"Next then, Kirihara Akaya."

"Cute!" I squeal in delight. "You have no idea how cute that boy is! I've no idea why people called him 'the devil' outside the court and too freaked out to get into two meter radius near his presence."

Seiichi laughs. "Nice one at that, Oshitari Yuushi?"

…_Oh, please don't remind me of that genius…_ "Leg deranged fetish guy, mysterious type, however once you get to know him he can be a good friend when you needed him to."

"Atobe Keigo."

I pause at that name. _What am I supposed to say about him?_ I frown at the spotless polished floor, silently debating with myself about the answers…

…**I remember first impression about him… Arrogant, conceited, handsome, rich bastard that I totally despite… However, I remember the 'fun' times I had… bullying him and all that… Not to mention he has the most beautiful shade of blue eyes…**

"I don't think the answer is on the floor, sweetie." Seiichi chides me gently, and that almost make me jump off my seat.

…_Damn, I totally forget that he's here! _

I blink rapidly. _What the hell am I supposed to say!?_ Mini Kasumi races around in my brain.

"Proud," is the first word I say. _Shite,_ damn that confused look on Seiichi's face! _I don't wanna elaborate this, Kami-sama!!!_ "Uh, I mean, he's a proud captain, and as much as I hate to admit it, he has every right to be because he's damn good at whatever he's doing." We share another snicker. "Arrogant, conceited, attractive, but not afraid to speak his mind out, he's very organized and cares about his teammate in his ways, too. I admire that trait of his. I enjoy spending times with him, though…" I admit softly. "He's quite eccentric, but his eyes…They're beautiful like priceless turquiose."

…_Am I really started to have feelings for that 'egotistic jerk'?_

"That was very detailed," Seiichi says kindly and reaches out to pat me again. "This one is the last name for my question, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

I take another pause… _Why the hell does he has to ask the hard ones for last?_ I sulk slightly at my own misfortune… Yes, getting saddled as a bunch of monkey's manager is enough…

…_**I'm having a feeling that it's not just bunch of monkeys I'm dealing with, more like a circus with **_**EBIL**_** leader!**_

…Now! Back to Kunimitsu, what can I say about him? Tall, dark, handsome… He defines my expectation in a guy… But he's very mysterious, and I don't mind his silent and stoic companionship he offers... Also, he is very pleasant to talk to and he has proper respect for tennis; unlike some guys that I've come across who took tennis as something they can showoff their skills only...

"…Kunimitsu-san is…" I determinedly ignore the teasing look Seiichi shots me, "undeniably handsome, and you can't find the perfect combinations of guys like that anymore… Looks, brains, skills, he has them all. I find his respect and passion for tennis is very pleasant. I can't tell why, even though he doesn't talk much around me or others, his presence offers comfort, even if it comes with silence, but I understand and appreciate that silence. He, too, like Atobe, is a good leader… I really respect his will and determination. His eyes… They remind me of the precious, unique onyx I saw in Mother's jewel collections the other day…" I blink at my own words.

…_Did I really just say that? Oh. My. Bloody. Sweet. Kami. In. Holy. Heavens. What the hell have I gotten myself into?!_

"…Seiichi…" For the very first time in my eighteen years of life, I'm at loss of words. "…I'm in deep, aren't I?" I murmur against my hands and lean into Seiichi's embrace as he hugs me gently. "…I wonder what Mother would do in the time like this…"

Seiichi hums softly. "You have Kisaki-sama and Kenta-san, Kasumi." He croons. "You have us to stand by you, you know you have your friends in Shitenhouji to support you should you call them and talk about it, too." He _is_ good at this appeasing business, really…

…_Sometimes he's so damn good it freaks me out!_

"Thank you, Seiichi." I purr at his baby-powder scent. "Hmm, you'll make a great mother someday." I tease him.

He gives me a sweet grin. "I don't swing that way, dear." He pats my shoulder. "Now, off you go to sleep, we have to go back tomorrow."

"Yes, Mommy, should I go say goodnight to Daddy too?"

"I think Genichirou will make you run till cows come home if you do, dear daughter." We burst out into another fits of snicker. "Good night, dear."

"Goodnight, Seiichi." I pick up the white roses as I stand up and walk out of the room.

…_Why do I have the feeling that I've forgot something? Something _VERY_ important…_

"_**Bloody hell, I've forgot to video Renji and Genichirou's performance for blackmail!"**_

* * *

**With Yukimura…**

"Buchou," the silver-blue hair trickster of Rikkai enters upon seeing Kasumi's exit. His usually mischievous light eyes now hold seriousness in all intensity. "Do you believe it's wise not to tell Kasumi about the other teams coming to our campus for the 'friendly' tournament?" He sneers a little at the word. "I don't think it is wise at all."

The buchou of Rikkai Dai sighs. "I don't think it is, too, Masaharu." He says in his usual soft voice. "But I don't think you would tell her, too, if you consider it will confuse her already puzzled mind further." He leans back into his seat.

Niou plops down onto a couch opposite his captain. "She is my best friend, you know." He starts after a few moment of silence between the two. "She is one of the few who doesn't want to get close to me because of my looks and personality, and if there's anything I can do for her…"

Deep purple eyes meet silver-blue. "I know, Masaharu, we all care about her." Yukimura sips his tea, and then sighs. "I just can't bring myself to tell her that she's starting to have feelings, no matter how much she denies it, for both of the captains from other teams. And it just seems that they're interested in her, too."

"I root for Tezuka," the trickster snorts. "I don't think Atobe is good enough for her."

"It's not our choice to choose for her, Masaharu. It's her own." The attractive captain of Rikkai sighs once more. "It's just that I have a feeling it's not just us who are trying to see her off with a guy who we deemed good enough, it seems Fuji and Oshitari are into this 'little matchmaking' of theirs, too."

Niou grins sadistically. "They won't stand a chance. What can two geniuses do against a trickster, a devil and a Demon King himself?" He smirks at his buchou.

Yukimura smiles pleasantly. "We've got a professor at our help, too, don't forget that." He adds in amusement. "Saa, I think we should retire to bed now." He places down his cup and stands up.

Niou follows his suit. "What's with the 'mommy' and 'daddy' anyway, buchou?" He teases the Rikkai captain as they exit the lounge together. "I've never thought that Sanada could produce such a beautiful, darling daughter like that with you."

Yukimura only smiles. "Well, don't you think we're all like a big, happy family in Rikkai anyway?"

The trickster rolls his eyes. "Yes, Sanada is the father, you're the mother, Kasumi is the daughter, the brat and me are the sons, Hiroshi is the uncle, Jackal is another uncle, Bunta is an aunt," Snicker. "My, my, aren't we all big, happy family?"

"Indeed, but you got something wrong here, though."

Silver-blue eyes blink. "What, you mean Jackal is the aunt not the uncle?"

"No, I mean you've got yourself wrong." Yukimura smiles sweetly. "You're the grandfather with the graying hair, not the brother." He laughs.

"Oi, buchou! It's not gray!"

* * *

**Ta-da! I'm done with this chapter! **

…**So long… I'm bloody tired…**

**Okay, next one-shot coming up, Shiraiishi and Kasumi!**

**Please review and tell me what do you think of the story so far, ne? XD**

**Also, please review the other PoT story I've written, too! XD**

**Till next time, then!!!**


	9. Unexpected visitor

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own PoT.**

I've joined a C2 community! Go to my profile to check it out, ne? XD

I'm surprised with the Favorite alerts and Story Alerts! Thank you!

But please be kind and review too! Your review and feedbacks will be much appreciated by me when I'm writing the story!

Someone told me Kasumi will be better off with Yuushi or even Masaharu. All I can tell you is that I'll write the one shot for the pairings of Kasumi and Yuushi for sure! I'll do Yuushi after I do Yuki-buchou!

Now, let's get on with Kasumi's torture, shall we? XD

* * *

**Chapter 9: Unexpected visitor**

After a week of pure torture… I'm finally free!

…_Not really, you won't call 'free' if it means that you only have eight devils running around and challenging your authority every bloody single chance they've got! Not to mention there're about a hundred or so others!_

**...Yes, my friends, I'm talking about the Rikkai Dai Male Tennis Team's Regulars and the members!**

And to make it better, I now have Yuushi, Syuu-kun, Choutarou and Momo's phone numbers! Cool, huh?

…_**Bloody hell, I've been forced (by Tarou-ji-sama and Ryuuzaki-sensei) to take Atobe… KEIGO's phone numbers and Kunimitsu's phone number, too…**_

I'm not complaining about that, though! Yuushi is sexy, Syuu-kun is a good friend even though he is a sadist like a certain buchou, and Choutarou is puppy-cute!!!

_Plus, I now have a further upper hand in dealing with Akaya and Masaharu!_

…You wanna know how I deal with them? Well, let's just say that me squealing in delight to Seiichi about Choutarou's puppy cuteness when Akaya refuses to do his training schedule, and sighing dreamily when my phone beeps in a set tune for Yuushi as he sends me message when Masaharu is about to pull off pranks on innocent club members_ really_ help!

_They work thrice harder without Genichirou's demand! How impressive is that?_

But enough of that! Right now it's a great time of the day for me! …School's over today! YEAH!

…It's also Thursday, which means today is the last day that I have to suffer from the devil buchou's torment… Hmm, what to do after the practice? What to watch tonight? What should I eat for supper today? La, la, la, I'm so happy! And that inter-school 'friendly' match (note the sarcasm) has been moved due to some unknown reasons!

Anyone in their right mind would be if they are in my shoes! CHA!

"Nee-san!" Akaya tackles me into a hug. I laugh, _he's so CUTE!_ "Niou-senpai was mean to me during lunch!" He whines with a cute pout.

**...Akaya and his pouts and puppy eyes will be the death of me one day!**

"What did he do, Akaya?" I ruffle Akaya curls and smile as my adoptive baby brother hums slightly. "He teased you about your hair again?"

"He said that I, quote, 'look weird and also an arrogant brat with an ego that can rival Atobe. However, you are sucker than Atobe in tennis', unquote." He pouts. "He's such a meanie, Nee-san!"

I massage my eyebrows. _Trust Masaharu to dump all these craps into my hands… So much for him and his trickster reputation!_ "That he is, Akaya, but you don't have to listen to bad stuff he said about you." I sigh and ruffle Akaya's hair affectionately. "Masaharu has a reputation of being crude to others, but if you look on the other side, he wants you to get better in tennis, isn't it?" I try to soothe the obviously irate second year ace of our team.

…Please work, please work, puh-leassseeee work! I'm too tired to yell at Akaya and Masaharu in their bickering again today!

Akaya sulks moodily. "Since you say so then I guess it's all right." He grumbles and glares at the guys from my class that wave me goodbyes. "Oi, stay away from my Nee-san!" He sneers nastily.

…_I think I need to lecture the boys about 'female's spring time of youth' one day after all. They totally terrorized all the guys in the school to stay away from me!_

Trust me, it totally sucks. I have my older brother to do that job already!!! WAH! NOO!!

**My youth is taken away by these guys!! What have I ever done in my life to deserve this!? SOMEBODY TELL ME!**

I roll my eyes at Akaya's show of over-protectiveness. "Akaya, go get change, or else I'll tell Seiichi that you and Masaharu bickered _again_." I wave my baby brother off. "And _be on time_, ok?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

Akaya pouts again. "Yes, nee-san." He mutters and drags his feet towards the clubroom to change.

_**Kisaki Kasumi rules! Little Demon Akaya's power is suppressed by Super Holy Kasumi! CHA!**_

"My, my, my, I didn't know you're great with dealing with brats, love." The familiar chuckle makes the migraine attack comes back full force. _Kami, not _now! "Especially with a certain seaweed-head brat," Masaharu snickers.

…_I'm going to make him run until the sun goes down, I swear to Kami!_

I turn around to stare at him. Apparently, he's changed out of his school uniform and now he is in Rikkai High School Tennis' uniform… "Don't you have to go and do your warm-up, Haru?" I ask him with a hand on my hip. "And what is it with 'being-mean-to-Akaya-behind-Kasumi's-back', huh?" I demand.

He has the nerve to just shrug at me! "It's fun riling that brat up. Aw come on, there's nothing fun to do much around here, and you know it, babe." He leans forward and looks me in the eyes with a grin. "Unless you'd like to go out with me after this, of course."

I twitch furiously at Masaharu's words and the squeals from some of the cheerleaders near the courts. _He did _NOT_ just suggest that, didn't he?!_

…**Damn right he did! And he's going to have a hell to pay for that!**

I give him a blank stare and start to grin as I see the familiar figure_ twitching_ behind Masaharu. "Of course I'd love to go out with you, Haru." I say sweetly. "If you survive what's coming up next, that is." I wink at his befuddle look.

Ooh, this IS definitely going to be fun to watch!

"TWENTY LAPS FOR MESSING AROUND, NIOU!" Genichirou bellows and Masaharu jumps at the intensity of the stoic fukubuchou's voice. "Run now or else I'll triple that!"

_See, it's fun for _me_ anyway! Mwahaha!_

"Thanks, Gen-chan!" I give Genichirou a sweet smile. "Well, I better go help Hiroshi manage the first years then." I bounce off towards the gentleman of the team.

_Well, Hiroshi's attitude and personality I can stand without getting migraines like _some others _in the team anyway!_

Anyway, Rikkai's male tennis club's practice is hectic, entertaining and tiring as usual… It's quite the same for every day, really. It goes like this:

_Masaharu teases Akaya,_

_Akaya gets pissed,_

_Akaya starts yelling,_

_Masaharu starts bickering with him,_

_Hiroshi and Jackal try to stop the two from fighting,_

_Bunta stands by and comments on how useless they are,_

_Renji jots down whatsoever data of his and watches the scenes unfold,_

_Genichirou gets annoyed,_

_Masaharu and Akaya's fight ensues,_

_Genichirou gets pissed off full-on,_

_Genichirou yells at all Regulars involved to run fifty laps,_

_Seiichi watches on in amusement,_

_And so the process repeats itself again the next day…_

**The end!**

…Don't ask me how I can make a bedtime story out of that, I just do.

…It's kinda creepy that I can do as well…

**NOOO!!! Where's my holiday? I need a time-off from all these insanities!**

I look at my watch and hum happily as I see what time it is at the moment. _Only ten more minutes with training the monkeys into behaving like humans then I'm OFF! YEAH!_ I turn around with a bright smile on my face as somebody puts their hand on my shoulder. "What can I do for you, Seiichi?" I ask sweetly at the devil in disguise buchou's ever smiling face.

Seiichi smiles at me. We continue to smile at each other and I can see other club members backing away from us as fast as they can from the corner of my eyes… And to think that they're used to Seiichi and my interactions already!

_**Hey! I'm not that evil! Who are you guys running away from, huh!? Seiichi or me!? Come back here and answer me!!!**_

"Not I, dear, but maybe you can do something for him." Seiichi continues to smile and points to outside the courts. I follow his finger and blink. "Why don't you be a dear and go ask him that?" The 'angelic' buchou urges me slightly with his hand.

…_What is _'he_' doing here!?_

I've probably broken the World's record for the fastest time of 100 meters sprint. Yes, that's exactly what I did, I _sprint_ out of the courts and towards the familiar figure I've been talking to occasionally these past four days after the camp…

"Kunimitsu-san, what are you doing here?" I skip to stop in front of the person in front of me. His appearance does not only surprise me, it also causes a heck of arousal from Rikkai's club members, too.

"Kasumi-san," Kunimitsu's face remains calm and stoic as usual. _Damn, he's so much like Gen-chan, too bad he's not as dark or else I'd think them as twins!_ "When will you finish with managing the club?"

I blink. "I'll finish in about ten minutes…" I reply while my heart starts to do a wild somersault. **Tezuka Kunimitsu is a no-nonsense man,** Renji's data flashes in my head;** he doesn't do anything without a reason.**

"In that case, I'll be waiting over there, then." He nods slightly and turns to walk away.

Immediately my mind goes to a certain diva captain of Hyoutei. _Why am I even thinking about him when Kunimitsu is here?!_ I shake my head to get rid of the silly thought. _Atobe is too proud, he won't need anyone. Even if he does, that person is not me._ I muse silently to myself and sigh.

…Is it just me or I feel like I'm being _watched_ by the _entire_ Regulars!?

I whirl around and I'm **not** surprise to see that Masaharu, Seiichi, Renji, Akaya and Bunta's eyes looking directly at me with different expressions… I can even tell that even if they _try_ to disguise it, Genichirou, Hiroshi and Jackal have been looking at me talking to Kunimitsu, too.

…_Laps. Till. They. Die… DIE!!!_

I grin pleasantly and they shiver. "Well, boys, I hope you all still have your energy left… For the next ten minutes you'll be doing laps around the _whole_ campus until the club time's done!" I chirp and clap my hands together. "Off you go!"

_**Like they have any other choice but to run as I tell them to! CHA! No one mess with Kisaki Kasumi!**_

After_personally _see to it that all the boys run properly, I leave Seiichi to deal with finishing up and dismissing the club members and run to where Kunimitsu is standing. "Sorry to have kept you waiting," I smile sheepishly. "So, what business does great Tezuka-buchou has with an ordinary club manager me?" I tilt my head slightly and smile as I ask him.

His eyes soften, and I almost melt into puddle of goo. _He does _NOT_ know how hot he is when he does that!_ "I've just finished my final check-up at the hospital around here."

I frown. "Check-up?"

"You were right that time when you said something is wrong with my arm on our first meeting," he says with his usual deep voice and starts walking after giving me a meaningful look that I should follow him._ Like hell I won't follow him!_ "I'm sure you've been informed about the events during my years of tennis in Middle School. The injuries I've received from playing against Sanada during Nationals three years ago were the worst, and I've been doing rehabilitation up until now." He looks at me. "Today is my last session, and the doctor told me that my arm is now healed."

I can do nothing else but simply stare at him in astonishment. _What makes him want to tell me this?_ "Kunimitsu-san, that's fantastic!" I exclaim happily. "Though… Why are you telling me this?" I give him a Kasumi's super puppy cute curious stare TM I've been practicing with Genichirou.

_**It never fails to work, really!**_

Tezuka stops and turns to look at me with his dark eyes. Those eyes are now more beautiful than ever with the lights from the setting sun reflecting in his determined eyes. "I want to let you know that when I play against Atobe in inter-school match, I will be playing him with my full strength. Atobe won't be able to break me like he did in Middle School" He smiles slightly. "And so you won't have to worry about me during the match like you did back at the camp."

I blush. _Damn, he just has to remember that night!_ "Kunimitsu-san… I'm glad to hear that. I really do." I look at him. "Don't mind Atobe, though… He's very arrogant and all that…"

"It's not his arrogance I'm challenging, Kasumi-san," my eyes widen in surprise as he speaks the sentence with utmost seriousness. "I will not let Atobe use me as a reason to hurt you. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

_Good thing I've discussed this with Masaharu and Seiichi before… If not I'd probably blush like hell right now!_ "Oh, okay…" I feel my heart is doing a mad cheerleading somersault inside my chest as I look into the deep, intense, and passionate eyes of Tezuka Kunimitsu. This is the first time ever since I've known him that I see something else rather than stoic, impassive and aloof captain…

…_**I see a proud, strong and determined man in front of me.**_

"I just thought I should let you know," he nods slightly. "I'll see you later, then, Kasumi-san."

My hand acts on instinct and reaches out to grab his bag as he turns to leave. "Wait, Kunimitsu-san!" _Stupid hand! It never obeys me!_ I curse my hand silently but stammer instead as those dark eyes look at me. "We should… I mean…" I stammer incoherently for a while and immediately shut up and blush as he gives me an… _**amused**_ look!? "Uh, I mean, we should go and celebrate the recovery of your arm!"

He blinks. "Celebrate?"

I nod quickly. "Yes! We should go celebrate the fact that you can now play tennis at your full strength again!" I say brightly. "Err, it may sound nosy of me to say this, but I've read your data from Renji's notes and it says you like Japanese cuisine. I know a few places with good Japanese food, so…" I trail off as I see his eyes still stare at me. "I'm sorry!" I avert my eyes.

_**Dammit! Why can't I get rid of this blush on my face!? I shouldn't even be acting like a lovesick school girl dammit!**_

…Hold on that thought… I _am_ still a school girl…Oh bloody bugger heavens and hells!

"Kasumi-san," I look at him meekly at the mention of my name. His eyes have soft and tender expressions, and that makes me blush harder. "In that case, are you free this Saturday?"

I blink. "Saturday? We're not going now?"

He chuckles, and I can do nothing but stare in awe. _First time I've ever see him _laugh! "Judging from what I've seen today during your practice, you must be exhaust by now. Besides, if we're going to go fishing it's best we go in the morning, then we can do something with the fish afterwards."

"Fishing it is, then!" I smile. "What time should we leave?"

"Around 6AM as the sun rises around that time is the best hour."

"All right, I'll meet you at 6AM, please tell me where to go later, Kunimitsu-san!" I wink at him. "I'll see you later!" I bounce off towards the direction of my house

_**Ooh, for the first time since High School, I am going out with **_**a boy!**_** YEAH! I can't wait to see the guys' faces when I tell them this!**_

_**CHA! Kasumi fight-o!**_

* * *

**Somewhere around that area…**

"Did I hear_ that_ properly?" Niou gapes at the two retreating figures. "Tezuka asked her out and she accepted!?" He exclaims. "What on earth is that girl thinking!? She doesn't even know him _that _well!"

Different expressions are shown on Rikkai Dai Tennis Regulars' faces. Marui Bunta shrugs carelessly. "It's her life, Niou, I think we've been kinda mean to her for not letting her date boys in our school, so why not Tezuka?"

Kirihara sniffs. "But I don't want nee-san to have a boyfriend!" He wails. "Yukimura-buchou, Sanada-fukubuchou, please do something!" The only sophomore of the team begs Rikkai's beautiful captain and the stoic vice captain.

Sanada rubs his chin. "You know I can't say anything to her because it will give away that we've been stalking her, Kirihara." He says dryly, and Kirihara sulks at that.

"But I agree with Niou-kun somehow," Yagyuu begins to speak slowly. "We do know that Tezuka-san is a great captain that has led Seigaku to victory in Nationals, however, we do not know about his personalities other than tennis-related things." He reasons. "What do you think, Renji?"

Yanagi looks up from his notebook. "I think it'll be a good data for me," he grins and continues to write; ignoring the murderous stares from some of his teammates in process.

Jackal scratches his head. "Well, Bunta does have a point. I think Kasumi is free to do what she wants." He turns to look at Yukimura. "What about you, buchou? What do you think?"

Seven pairs of eyes look at the buchou of the team in anticipation as Yukimura smiles at them…

"Anyone up to fishing this Saturday?" the beautiful captain of Rikkai asks pleasantly.

* * *

**Next Saturday… 6:30AM…**

"This feels good!" I take a deep breathe and stare wide-eye at the fish that Tezuka has caught so far. _Damn, he's good at this! He's got three fish without even breaking a sweat!_ "Kunimitsu-san, you have a good hobby." I say in awe as he prepares his fishing rod again after catching quite a big fish. "I'm totally hopeless when it comes to fishing."

**But you've got to admit that a weekend away from all the rush in the city feels nice somehow… Especially when there's a hot guy with you and no monkeys around! **

"I'm glad you like it," he gives me that soft look again! I'm in heaven! "And I'm also impressed how fit you are."

…_Is he the Tezuka Kunimitsu I've heard about!? He's complimenting me! A girl, no less!_

I huff slightly. "Of course you'll have to be fit if you have to train some monkeys at least five days a week, not including weekends' training, Kunimitsu-san." I sit down into my chair and jump straight right up as something hits my back. "Aw!" I yelp.

_**What the hell was that!?**_

"Kasumi-san, are you all right?" Tezuka asks me; his deep eyes show genuine concern as he walks over. "Ah, I think some birds dropped their food. It happened quite often around here, please be careful." I nod at his words absentmindedly and stare at the thick bush…

…_**I could swear I see a flash of red and silver just now… Oh well, I guess I must be hallucinating!**_

If those guys show up here stalking me, I'll make sure they get enough laps to last them a lifetime! Mwahaha!

* * *

**Behind the bushes nearby…**

"You idiot!" Niou hisses at Marui who sits there nursing his reddening ear. "You almost got us busted!"

"But she called us monkeys…" Marui weakly protests. "Awww, my ear… You didn't have to pull that hard, Niou." He sulks.

"I can't believe it, Marui-senpai. I know you usually don't have a brain but to throw a nut at nee-san, you must be out of your mind. Not like you have one, anyway." Kirihara comments crudely and quickly hides behind Sanada as Marui turns to glare at him.

"Now, now, guys, please don't start fighting." Yukimura cuts in pleasantly as usual. "After all, we don't want her to find us stalking her on her outings, no?" He smiles. "Whoever makes Kasumi finds out our hideout, I'll make him eat from my bento for the whole week."

Everyone immediately (and wisely) shut up after that comment.

* * *

**Back to Tezuka and Kasumi…**

I hum happily as I swing my fishing rod the way Tezuka taught me at the start. The reel extends and the bait drops into water with a soft 'splash'. _Four throws already and I've got nothing…_ I take a glance at the Seigaku's buchou besides me and pout…

…_**He's so good at this!!! Not fair!**_

_**WHOOSH! WHEE!!!**_

I yelp as the reel starts turning violently. _Gotcha fishy!_ _Let's do this! Three, two, one… PULL!!_

_**DAMN! THIS FISH NEEDS TO GO ON DIET! IT'S BLOODY HEAVY!!**_

After a few minutes I manage to get the damn fishy up and about onto the riverside. I grin in delight as the silver fish flips around wildly…_Hmm, I've been wanting to eat sashimi for quite a while, this fishy would do!_ I grin sadistically and the fishy squirms.

(A/N: I feel sorry for the poor fish, really!)

"Good work, Kasumi-san." Tezuka gives me a satisfied look at my master piece (which has gone into the container he brought with him) "That is quite a big fish." He says and frowns upon seeing me fidgeting around with the fishing rod for a _whole_ minute without much success. "Here, let me do it."

I give him a smile. _CHA! A gentleman indeed!_ "Thank you, Kunimitsu-san." I say gratefully after he untangles all the knots and everything. "You're so good at this," I tease him.

He nods. "My father used to take me with him when I was young," he replies and turns back to his fishing rod.

I sigh at the Seigaku's buchou. _He's really nice, but sometimes I wish he'd talk more… _I shrug and walk back towards the spot I've got that fishy just now and prepare to swing. "Aw!" I drop the fishing rod in my hand and clutch my wrist in pain. "Bloody hell," I mutter and glare at my newly reddens wrist.

…_**I'm going to slaughter that fishy for killing my wrist like this!!! I'll personally skin it!! CHA!!! I hate you fishy!!!**_

"Are you all right?" Tezuka quickly walks over.

I look into his eyes with reassuring grin. "I'm fine, Kunimitsu-san, you don't need to worry." I smile as I see the concern look in his eyes. "It's just a sprain." I wince as he grasps my wrist gently and inspects it. "You really don't-."

"For a sportsman, injuries can be fatal if you don't tend to it as soon as you can." I pout at his no-nonsense tone. "I think we should head back for today." He states without releasing his hold on my wrist.

_Damn, his hand is so warm and big… Nice, long fingers… Ooh, I'm in heaven's touch!!! Please don't wake me from this dream, Kami-sama!_

"Come," Tezuka leads me towards the river and dips my sprained wrist into the cool water. I hiss slightly as the coolness washes over my skin. "I'm sorry. But this should help for now." He says in a soft voice, and I feel myself blushing again. My blush increases tenfold as his warm vanilla scent wafts through the air.

_Dammit! Why does he have to be handsome and so nice underneath that stoic façade of his!? He's making me like him more and more!_

…But not that I'm complaining, hehehe…

His touch is nothing but gentle and caring… I can't take my eyes off the way he moves his hands gracefully and soothingly over my sprained wrist in a light massage. "It's not broken, but you shouldn't be playing any sports for a while." He says in his usual voice and reaches for something in his pocket.

My eyes widen again in surprise as I see the item in his hand that he starts to put it on my wrist. **He **_**can't**_** possibly be serious about lending this to me, does he?**

…The signature green wristband that I always see him wears whenever he plays tennis is currently on _my_ wrist, and somehow, it gives my heart a warm flutter. "You should get it treat when we head back." He looks at me, his eyes soft and concerned.

I give him a slightly embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry, Kunimitsu-san." I say in a soft voice. "I've been nothing but trouble to you since the very first day we've met." I cast my eyes downwards. "I'm sorry."

His onyx eyes continue to look at me for a while. "No, I should be the one saying sorry. After all the worries I've put you through, and we're here today because of me." He says sincerely.

"No, I've a great time here!" I protest frantically. "I really do! You shouldn't be sorry at all, Kunimitsu-san! This place is great!" _Great, _I'm blabbering!!

_He must be thinking I'm weird or insane or crazy or whatever right now!!! NOO!!! This sucks!!!_

To my total surprise, Tezuka looks at me with slight amusement in his eyes. "I think it's time we head back. Let's go, Kasumi-san." He starts packing up all the fishing equipments and gives me a warning glance as I move to help him. I sulk but stand there and watch until he's packed up everything.

…_**I know better than to deal with his famous death glare at times like this!!!**_

* * *

**Behind the bushes with Rikkai's tennis Regulars (again)…**

If Kisaki Kasumi is to look behind the bushes, she would have been greet by the most amusing sight of Niou, Sanada, Marui, Jackal, and Yagyuu struggling to restrain the furious Kirihara from pouncing at Seigaku's buchou who has had his hands on Kirihara's precious 'Nee-san's wrist.

"_Et-ee-oo!!"_ (Let me go!) The sophomore's yell is muffled by Sanada's hand firmly clamps on his mouth. "_Em-ooing-oo-ill-emm!"_ (I'm going to kill him!!)

Sanada sighs._ This is going to be a _**long**_ day_; he can already feel a strong wave of new migraine approaching very soon.

…_And Yukimura and Yanagi are not doing anything about _this. Sanada thinks dryly and turns his attention back to the black haired sophomore in front of him as Kirihara renews his struggling again.

* * *

**With Tezuka and Kasumi…**

I swipe the card to open my house's front gate. "Thank you for today, Kunimitsu-san." I give him a bright smile. "I've had a nice time. Let's do this again sometimes, ne?" His dark eyes meet mine, and those beautiful orbs are absolutely breathtaking up close. "Oh, I almost forget your wristband…" I move to take the green wristband which is snug comfortably on my wrist.

…**Not to mention that I can smell its owner's soothing scent all over it!**

However, his hand stops me. "Keep it for now, Kasumi-san." His voice is stern, yet I can sense some genuine care underneath it. "Return it to me when your wrist is healed."

_YEAH!!! HE'S TELLING ME TO KEEP _HIS_ WRISTBAND!? THIS IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE!!_

I grin. "Yes, Tezuka-buchou!" I salute him playfully. "Well, I'll see you later, then! Adios!" I enter Kisaki's manor with a slight bounce in my steps.

…_**Great day for me indeed! CHA!**_

* * *

**Atobe's point of view…**

I frown in distaste as I notice the person standing in front of Kisaki's manor and having rather a _friendly_ chat with the subject of my interest: Kisaki Kasumi.

…_What is _Tezuka_ doing here?_

"Park here," I bark out a command at my chauffer, and he immediately parks at the side of the road and runs out to open the door for me. I get off the limousine and watch one of my greatest rivals looks at the retreating petite figure into Kisaki's manor with soft look in his eyes.

I stride towards Tezuka. "Arn? What is Seigaku's buchou business here?" I say coolly as those dark eyes turn to look at me stiffly. "Shouldn't you be at practice?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Atobe." Tezuka replies with his usual stoic expression. "I could also say the same thing about you." He stares back at me.

"What?" I must admit I'm quite irritated by his 'I-know-something-you-don't' stare.

Tezuka's dark eyes meet my blue ones. "Atobe, Kasumi-san is a very special girl."

I frown immediately as I notice the changes in the way Tezuka addresses Kasumi. "And your point being?" I ask coldly, my voice betraying nothing.

"If you like her you should let her know your real self." He states.

_How dare he speak to me in such manners!?_

I glare at him. "That's none of your business." I snap at him.

Tezuka's dark eyes do not back down from my glare. In fact, those eyes even look…_ almost _happy, I'd like to say that judging from the slight flash of something in those eyes. "It is none of my business," he concedes. "However, if you are not going to do anything, then I'll claim her for myself and take her away from you."

I feel the challenge underneath his words, and let it be know that Atobe Keigo does _not_ back down from any challenge, no matter from who it is. "Arn?" I smirk and cross my arms. "Ore-sama does not back down from any challenge, Tezuka." I give him a proud smirk. "No one can take her away from me, not even you, Tezuka."

And with that I turn around and walk back to my limousine like a proud king, leaving Tezuka behind me.

* * *

**YEAH! I'm done with this!!! **

**I love the part with Rikkai's Regulars, hehehe!!!**

**Well then! I'm off to start writing Yukimura/Kasumi oneshot!!! XD**

**Review please! You know it makes me happy!!! XD**


	10. Another rendezvous at Hyoutei!

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own PoT.**

I've joined a C2 community! Go to my profile to check it out, ne? XD

I'm surprised with the Favorite alerts and Story Alerts! Thank you!

But please be kind and review too! Your review and feedbacks will be much appreciated by me when I'm writing the story!

Someone told me Kasumi will be better off with Yuushi or even Masaharu. All I can tell you is that I'll write the one shot for the pairings for sure! I'll do this!

Now, let's get on with Kasumi's torture, shall we? XD

* * *

**Chapter 10: Kasumi's trip to Hyoutei … AGAIN!?**

Right now it's a great time of the day for me!

…**It's lunchtime! YEAH! Food!**

I get up from my seat, only to be pull back down by the (in)famous trickster of Rikkai Dai. _Oh, bugger…_ "Haru, I'm bloody hungry and I want to eat!" I sulk as he refuses to let me go. "Masaharu, don't make me scream for Seiichi." I threaten him and smirk as he lets me go in a heartbeat.

_YEAH, SCORE!_

I don't even bat an eyelash at his pout. "Aw, babe, you're so mean." He pretends to sulk, and the girls in the back of classroom squeal. Haru ignores them, though… "You don't even wait for me any more, you're leaving me! I thought we're in love, babe!" He cries dramatically and _that _attracts quite a lot of stares from other students.

I twitch. _**I'll murder this guy… Quadruple his training menu and maybe secretly feed him Seiichi's lunch? Hmm… That sounds good!**_

"Masaharu," I give him an innocent smile. "Please don't tempt me into making you running extra laps or anything else." I grin as he shivers.

He rakes his hand through his hair. "I'm just teasing you, love." He winks at me and stands up. "Let's go join others for lunch. Buchou, wait up!" Masaharu gently ushers me to where Seiichi's standing and waiting for us. "Let's go for lunch!"

Seiichi simply smiles as usual and offers to carry my bento box for me. "So, what're we having today?" He asks me casually as three of us walk to our usual spot on the roof. The reason why he asks what _we_ will be having today is because I always cook (or tell the manor's chef to cook) enough for the other Regulars and myself.

…_It's either that or poor Genichirou would have half of his Regulars absent due to food poisoning… Seiichi and Renji's cooking combined _are_ harmful!_

"I think the head chef made some rice balls and there's a mix of meat and fish… I made some sushi for Aka-chan too." I tap my chin with my finger. "I hope there'll be enough for everyone…" I snicker at the thought.

…_It's_ HIGHLY_ unlikely that there'll be enough for everyone because Bunta's going to eat everything he lays his eyes upon! _

Seiichi laughs. "Well, don't worry; I'll get Jackal to make sure Bunta doesn't grab everything within his reach." He pats my head in a brotherly way. "So nothing happened after you got home on Saturday?" He asks.

I involuntarily gulp as the memory of yesterday hits me. "Well, let's just say Kenta Nii-san came home _early_ from his trip…" I mutter sulkily. "He wasn't exactly very happy to find out his baby sister went to the tennis camp for a whole week with _three __males'_ tennis teams."

Masaharu snickers and throws his arm around my shoulders. "Your older brother is a legend among all your wanna-be suitors, you realize that, right?" He smirks as I glare at him.

…_**Can I shoot him now, Kami-sama? PLEASE LET ME SHOOT THIS TRICKSTER!**_

I open my mouth to reply Masaharu's comment, however I decide it best to keep quiet since we've reach the top roof. "Yo, you guys are late!" Bunta's whine greets us. "Mi-chan, I'm hungry! Give me food already!"

I twitch. _You see what I have to put up with five days a week, not including weekends if the team has extra training session?_

I sigh and sit down between Hiroshi and Genichirou. "Let me help you, Kasumi." Hiroshi offers and moves to help me as I start laying out the bento.

I smile brightly. "Thank you, Hiroshi. You _are _such a gentleman." I grin triumphantly as some of the team members scowl at me. _Take that, you un-gentlemanly lot!_ "I have _no idea_ how you and Masaharu can play doubles together, really."

**Thank Kami for sending Yagyuu Hiroshi to be one of the Regulars! At least he doesn't give me migraines like some other people!**

"Well then! Itadakimasu!" Bunta, Masaharu and Akaya start digging in before anyone could even blink. I giggle as Genichirou looks like he is about to collapse from migraine caused by them and Hiroshi scolding the troublesome trio about their table manners.

…_Ah… Sometimes I'm really grateful for Seiichi's blackmail… I don't know if my High School life would be this fun without these guys or not, but I cherish every moment with them!_

I munch on my rice ball and absentmindedly reach out to pat Akaya's head as my adoptive baby brother has defeat Masaharu today in a game of 'who-can-reach-Kasumi's-lap-first'. I smile slightly as I see Masaharu sulks from where he is sitting.

"Ah, Kasumi," Seiichi's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. "Before I forget, I need you to do something for me today so you're excused from the practice." He smiles in the way that sends alarm bell in my head goes off…

…_**I just **_**hope**_** that he won't make me do something drastic…**_

"Okay, so what do you need me to do?" I tread the subject with dread _and_ caution as Seiichi's 'turtle-turns-runner' smile comes out and graces us all…_ I'm _positive_ that Genichirou shudders just now!_ "Please don't make me do something drastic, Seiichi…" I sweatdrop as Seiichi continues to smile in his scary way…

…I'll bet that my brother doesn't feel threaten at all by the fact that I'm hanging around a guy like Seiichi is because Nii-san knows…

**He knows that I'm not a masochist to date a guy like Seiichi! That's what!**

Seiichi smiles at me. "Not really, I just need you to deliver some important letters to Hyoutei's tennis team today."

…_Somebody please… KILL ME NOW!_

I give Seiichi my cutest puppy eye that can even melt Genichirou's murderous intent towards the Regulars on his prissy day. "Seiichi, can't you do it?" I whine.

I hope this work! Please, please, please, pretty puh-leassseeeee with cherry on top… WORK!

"No, dear, I have quite a few _pressing_ issues with the boys today." He smiles, and all of the Regulars shiver. "Don't we, boys?" They nod frantically at his question. I sweatdrop.

…_Maybe it would be better if I go off to Hyoutei today… At least I can avoid witnessing the massacre that is about to take place this afternoon…_

I pout. "Fine, I'll do it." I mutter. "Not like I have any other choice anyway…"

Seiichi smiles sweetly and pats my head. "That's my girl." He ruffles my hair slightly. "Oh, by the way, you can ask a Regular to accompany you. I'm _sure_ they would be more than happy to do so."

…_He just _has_ to say that, doesn't he?_

"I'LL GO WITH YOU, MI-CHAN/NEE-SAN!!!" Bunta and Akaya tackle me with their cutest puppy eyes. "HEY, I SAY IT FIRST!" They start bickering and that gives me enough time to push them away.

I look around at the Regulars and surprise to see that even _Genichirou_ has this pleading look on his face. It's slight, but it's _there_!

**I guess I shouldn't be surprise as this is the devil buchou we are talking about… Even an 'Emperor' like Genichirou would lose to Seiichi!**

…_Hmm… Who should I pick?_

Genichirou?

…_Nah, I'll leave him to deal with Seiichi for the sake of others… Sorry, Gen-chan._

Renji?

…_I'd like a proper conversation that will _not_ include data, thank you._

Jackal?

…_If I take him with me, it'd be like handing the meat over to the lions… _

Bunta?

…_He'll run off at the _slightest _smell of food. I think it's best he stays here._

Akaya?

_NO WAY! Akaya would probably try to bite Choutarou's head off the first chance he's got!_

Hiroshi?

_Hmm… Interesting choice, but no, I'm not that comfortable being treat like a lady all the time. I've got enough with 'Kasumi-san, don't do this!', 'Kasumi-san, I'll do it for you!' in my house!_

Seiichi?

…_Do I even need to say the reason as to why _not_ to pick him?_

Well then, that only leaves me with one option…

"Well… Can you come with me?" I turn to look in the piercing silver-blue eyes and smile at Akaya and Bunta's groan. _Sorry, lads,_ _but this is for the best of us all!_

Silver-blue eyes sparkle mischievously as he smirks at me. "Of course I'd love to, babe."

_**Watch out Hyoutei, here comes the trickster and Rikkai's **_**EBIL**_** manager! Mwahaha!!!**_

* * *

**Hyoutei's ground… That afternoon…**

I plaster a deep scowl that can make Genichirou proud onto my face firmly and drag myself towards Hyoutei's tennis court with smirking Masaharu follows behind me. "Remind me why I'm doing this again?" I ask Masaharu, who is, as usual, pretends to be oblivious to all the stares he's getting from the females nearby.

…_I should've picked Akaya instead of Masaharu! Dammit! _What_ are they looking at, huh?_

**Ooh… They didn't just look at Masaharu's** _**backside,**_** don't they!? Hey! Back off my friend, you girls! CHA! I'll beat you all!**

The trickster of Rikkai chuckles as he puts his arm around my shoulders. "Nobody can say 'no' to our buchou, you know as to why you can't, love." He laughs as I scowl deeper.

…He's kinda right… It's either I agree to it voluntarily _or_ Seiichi would probably blackmail me into doing it anyway!

I groan. "I don't understand why people called him 'angelic buchou'! He should be called-." I get cut off by Haru's hand firmly covers my mouth. "Aa-oo!" (Haru!) I open my mouth to protest.

He still has the nerve to wink at me! "The walls have ears, love. It's quite dangerous to say that out in public." He leans forward. "Maybe we should continue this conversation somewhere more…_ private?_" He whispers huskily.

I twitch as I hear some gasps from the bystanders around us…_ That's _it!_ I _knew_ I should've picked Akaya instead of Masaharu! He's pulling tricks out from his sleeves for his amusement _again!

"My, my, what a pleasant surprise," I squeal in delight and Masaharu scowls at ever-so-familiar smooth purr. "Kasumi-hime, what do I own for this lovely visit?" The Kansai genius of Hyoutei smirks at me. "What, no hug for this friend? I'm hurt." He teases with his arms open wide.

…_I can hear desperate and jealous cries of all his fan girls near the tennis courts, really!_

I smile brightly at Yuushi. "Yuushi," I tackle him into a hug. "Thank Kami for at least a sane person around here!" I sigh as the smell of Yuushi's cologne wafts through my nose.

Yuushi pats my head. "It's great to see you too, Kasumi-hime." He purrs. "It's always great to see you, but may I ask what brings you here to Hyoutei?" He looks at me with his dark eyes.

"I'm here to deliver some letters to your coach." I shudder at the thought of Tarou-ji-sama. "Is Sakaki-sensei around?"

**PLEASE tell me he's not around! I'll forever be grateful to Kami and I will even stop sticking up photos of the Regulars on my dart board and throw darts at them!!!**

Yuushi chuckles. "Of course he is, I'll take you two to him." He sweeps his arm to the side gracefully. "If you would follow me," he purrs again and guides us to the courts.

_Damn, I envy Hyoutei's girls!!! I'm sure Yuushi causes a lot of blood-loss and faints every day with his 'I'm-damn-sexy' smirks and the _purrs_! You _can't _forget his main weapon is the purrs!_

"Oh yeah," I turn to Masaharu as I remember something. "Masaharu, promise me something, would you?" I ask him.

Silver-blue eyes look back at me. "That I wouldn't talk about our secret affair in front of your uncle?" He teases in a soft voice. "Don't worry, love, what happened between us shall stay secret." He yelps as I nudge him. "OW! I'm joking!"

I roll my eyes. "You better be. No, not about that." I look at him seriously. "Please promise me not to kill anybody here, ok?" I grab his arm. "I know that some of the Hyoutei's members are real asses, but we can't just kill them here, it's hard to cover up murders."

He smirks. "Don't worry, I won't do anything _when_ your uncle is around." The way he stresses 'when' makes an alarm goes off in my head.

…Masaharu is up to something… And I don't think it's _good_ for the Hyoutei's members… hehehe…

_Not that I care if Haru will pull pranks on Mukahi or Shishido anyway!!!_

Haru's hand grasps mine gently as soon as we step into the tennis courts and eyes are looking at us. Some in curiosity and some in obvious loathing. I smirk at the looks Haru and me are getting…

…**Rikkai beats Hyoutei in tennis games!!! HAHA, suckers!**

"Yuushi, what are _they_ doing here!?" Mukahi screeches loud enough for the whole courts to hear. "And why are you guiding them!?"

…Can I just kill this shorty now!? He's pissing me off!!!

Yuushi opens his mouth to answer, however Masaharu beats him to it. The trickster of Rikkai steps forward and shields me from Mukahi's glare. "What we are doing here, I believe, is none of _your_ business, shorty." He drawls in his most condescending tone. _GO HARU!!! Give me an H! Give me an A! Give me an R! Give me a U! What's it spelt!? HARU!!_ "It's a wonder you're still a Regular because all I can see is you butting your nose into other people's business instead of practicing. Hyoutei's standard of Regulars must be _low_." He says in a bored voice.

_Give me pom-poms!!! I'm going to cheer for Masaharu!!! He's __**damn**__ good at riling the shorty!_

"You wanna say that again, you punk?" Great, adds Shishido to the mess. "You fuckin' pranced into our courts and you're dissing us, huh!?" He yells.

"Ah, so what is a drama queen like you doing here? Entourage that shorty?" Haru yawns and tosses me a wink as I cough to disguise my snicker. "Not just nosy but deaf too, one hundred percent, I'm sure." My trickster friend puts on his best imitation of Renji's voice, and I fail to disguise my laughter.

_**This**_**IS**_** definitely a Sony Cybershot moment!!! Where's my camera!? I should've brought them with me!**_

I'm already having a hard time trying to keep a straight face so when Choutarou enters with a confused look on his face; I burst out into hysteric laughter. I clutch Masaharu's arm for support as I proceed to laugh my head off at the looks on Mukahi and Shishido's face.

_They look like they're about to blow up!!! I'd give _any thing _to see their heads blow up!!_

I wipe the tears at the corner of my eyes with my palm. "I'm sorry, it's too much for a girl to take." I snicker, and Masaharu smirks. I pat my friend's shoulder. "As much as I hate to leave you behind to _suffer_, can I leave you here for a while, Haru?" I give him an amused look.

Masaharu gives me a gentlemanly bow, and I snicker again. "Your wish is my command, princess. This lowly servant will do as you wish," he winks.

…_I can hear the Hyoutei's fan girls screaming at Masaharu's wild charms already! Sorry girls, my friend isn't interested!_

I leave Masaharu to deal with Shishido and Mukahi and walk over to where Tarou-ji-sama is sitting. "Tarou-ji-sama," I bow politely as those stern eyes of my uncle turn to look at me. "I'm here to deliver letter from Rikkai Dai," I take the envelopes Seiichi has given me from my bag and hand them to my uncle. "I shall take my leave now," I bow again and turn around.

"Kasumi, stay." _Shite,_ Tarou-ji-sama is not going to let me off easily! I turn around and blink in surprise as I notice Atobe standing behind my uncle for the first time. _When did he get here?_ "Atobe, do you have a date to Hyoutei's annual ball?"

…**Please don't tell me what Tarou-ji-sama is trying to say is **_**exactly**_** what I'm thinking right now, Kami-sama!!!**

Atobe looks at me uncomfortably. "Well, not yet, kantoku." He says slowly. "But-."

"Take Kasumi with you, then." _**WHAT!?**_ "You may go," with that my uncle gets up from his seat and leaves us gaping after his retreating form.

_HOLY BLOODY HELL! MY UNCLE WANTS ME TO GO TO A FREAKING HYOUTEI'S _BALL_ WITH ATOBE KEIGO!? IS HE SHITTING ME!?_

"Wait, wait, wait," I splutter. "Atobe, this _is _Hyoutei's bloody ball! I'm _Rikkai_'s student!" I protest. "Please tell me this is a joke and that I can't go!"

Atobe's blue eyes meet mine. Dammit! Why is he _smirking_!? "Scared, Kasumi?" He raises an eyebrow. "True, it's Hyoutei's ball. But outsiders are allowed as long as they are invited."

…Somebody, please kill me NOW!!! I WANT TO DIE!!! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE BALL WITH THIS GUY!!!

I groan in exasperation. "I'm leaving. This is way too much information for me to take. I hope I won't see you again soon, Atobe." I turn around and head towards the court where Masaharu is playing one on two against Shishido and Mukahi with Yuushi as the referee.

A hand grabs my arm. "The Hyoutei's annual ball is this Saturday," Atobe's deep voice says. "Ore-sama will pick you up at six-thirty as the ball begins promptly at seven, dress to impress." He hums coldly. "You may as well want to get rid of that _unfashionable_ green wristband of yours."

I turn around and frown at him. "It's none of your business what I wear, good day, Atobe. Please don't be surprise if I suddenly disappear from my house on Saturday because I'm sure I'd love _not_ to go to this sodding ball with you." I mimic his hair-flipping and stalk off.

_**DAMN RIGHT I'M NOT!!! EVEN THOUGH HE'S SEXY FOR A JERK, AN OUTING WITH ATOBE KEIGO!? NO WAY!!!**_

I walk over to Masaharu. Apparently, the trickster of Rikkai has a victorious smirk on his face. He stands there without breaking a sweat and smirks at Shishido and Mukahi who lay panting on the floor. "Done creaming them yet?" I give him an amused look. "Haru, you are really too harsh sometimes. You know you don't even have to use your Meteor dive on them." I shake my head.

But it _feels _damn good!!! Take _THAT,_ you asses!

Masaharu shrugs casually. "Tough, it's unspoken rule for Rikkai's member in any match, babe." He takes my bag and slings it over his shoulder. "'Never take your opponent lightly, and defeats are not acceptable'" he grins and looks at the panting Hyoutei boys.

I grin. "Well, let's go then." I wave at the smirking Kansai player and the tall second year of Hyoutei. "I'll see you later, Yuushi! Work hard, ok, Choutarou?" I hum and walk off with Masaharu.

On the way home I'm lost in my thoughts until the silver-blue hair trickster's voice snaps me out of my daze. "Hey, what did Atobe say to you anyway? You look a little riled up, love." Haru asks, his eyes looking forward. "Is he pestering you again?"

'_**Pestering' is a **_**BIGGEST**_** understatement of the year, Haru. He **_**PISSED**_** me off just by existing!**_

I pout. "Tarou-ji-sama wants me to go to Hyoutei's annual ball with him this Saturday," I sulk. "Totally sucks, I've to handle Shishido and Mukahi and I'll bet Yuushi won't be around because he'll be off flirting with some girls with nice legs!" I complain in almost a whine.

Masaharu chokes on the water he's been drinking. "WHAT!?" He splutters. "Are you serious!? Hyoutei's ball with Atobe!? Love, I'd _hate_ to be in your shoes right now." He pats my shoulder. "But he's damn rich and will have a hell of a time trying to get you to be nice to him so it'll be fun."

I sulk more. "You're not helping, Haru." I take out the card for my house's gate. "Thanks for going with me today, I'll see you in school tomorrow!" I hug him quickly and hurry into my house.

…_I need to cook up something to kill Atobe Keigo without making it obvious!! MWAHAHA!!!_

* * *

**That evening… Sanada's resident…**

Sanada twitches and silently wonders _why_ the Rikkai's Tennis Regulars are called in for an _**emergency**_ meeting at _**his**_ house. And with Niou adding to the fuels that _their_ Kasumi has to go to Hyoutei's annual ball with his nemesis, Atobe Keigo, doesn't help either.

…_He really is starting to doubt his own sanity hanging out with his teammates…_

"NEE-SAN HAS TO GO TO THE FREAKIN' HYOUTEI'S BALL WITH ATOBE-SAN!?" Kirihara screams hysterically and fist his hands into his already messy hair. "YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME, RIGHT, SENPAI!?" He grabs Niou's collar.

Niou sighs and rakes a hand through his hair. "I'd love to believe that she was kidding, too, brat. But no, she isn't." He lies down on the floor. "Fucking hell, I can't think of any way to make sure she's fine this time." He mutters.

"But Hyoutei's ball is going to have a lot of food! Atobe's hiring the best catering staff, I've heard!" Marui bounces around excitedly. "I want to go, too!"

"Sit down, Bunta!" Jackal yanks his double's partner collar down. "So we do nothing this time?"

"According to my data, the security for Hyoutei's ball is very tight, seeing that it is held at Atobe's manor. Only Hyoutei's students and those who are involved with the Hyoutei in some way are invited, some of them are the ex-students." Yanagi states. "It's almost impossible to get in without getting suspect without an identity."

Yagyuu pushes his glasses slightly. "So there is no chance for us to follow her this time," he concludes seriously. "Yukimura-kun, what do you think?"

The beautiful buchou of Rikkai frowns slightly. Reaching into his bag, he takes out his mobile phone and presses a few buttons. "I think we can't all follow her this time, but two of us, I believe, would be able to." He puts his phone on speaker and lets it rings several times before the person on the other line picks up.

"_Who the hell is this?_" Deep, irritated voice comes through the line. "_I'm working, and I need to be left alone so it better be important and fast."_

Yukimura smiles. "Kenta-san, long time no see. I'm Yukimura Seiichi, Kasumi's friend."

Sound of papers shuffling can be heard from the other side. "_Yeah, I remember you… The pretty boy, isn't it?"_ Kenta mutters uncaringly. "_What do you want?_"

"Are you invited to Hyoutei's ball, Kenta-san?"

"_That I am, but I'm not going. Currently I'm in Osaka but I've got important meetings in Seoul this weekend and I can't miss it. If that's all then you're wasting my time, Yukimura._"

The beautiful captain of Rikkai laughs. "Kenta-san, would you be interest to hear that Kasumi is going to this Hyoutei's ball with Atobe Keigo by your uncle's order?" He says cheerfully.

"_Uh-huh…__**WHAT!?**_" Kenta bellows. "My _little sister going with that egocentric idiot of a Baboso!? Mierda!"_ Sanada silently thanks Kenta for switching language to curse, seeing that Kirihara is still underage._"_You_ better make sure _he _keeps his hand to himself, Yukimura."_

_(A/N: 'Baboso' is 'retard' and 'mierda' is 'shit' in Spanish!) _

"Oh, Kenta-san, I'd love to. But I'm not invited." The other Regulars can see where this conversation is heading already… Right in favor of their manipulative buchou, that is.

A snort. "_Forget about being invited or not, I have a say in Hyoutei since the current principal owes my father a favor, I'm calling him and I'll have you and your team down on the invited list. If that would be all, I'm hanging up. I'm going to call my sister." _A rather loud 'click' is heard and the beeps indicating that Kenta has indeed hung up come through.

Yukimura smiles at his teammates' awed faces. "Well, that's settled, isn't it? All we need is a formal wear for each person this Saturday," he chirps cheerfully.

The seven Rikkai's Regulars shiver. _Manipulative captain indeed…_

* * *

**Saturday's evening, 7PM, Atobe's manner…**

…Atobe Keigo's officially on my list of 'egotistical, idiotic jerk'.

I'm currently torn between killing Atobe right now or just grab something to throw at him _then_ kill him later. Why, you ask?

From the _very_ moment he saw me back in my house, all he did was blinked and said that I looked _decent_ enough! And I spent almost _two_ freaking hours dressed up because Tarou-ji-sama sent his crew to make sure _I do!_

…However, right now I'm unable to do both…

_The goddamn doorman announces our arrival and _all_ eyes are watching us!!!_

I give Atobe a discreet glare. "Atobe, do you mind removing your _hand_ from my waist?" I ask with a sweet smile. I smirk inwardly as he shudders. "It's getting quite uncomfortable."

Atobe regains his composure pretty quick and smirks at me. "Why, _Kasumi_, do you realize every girl here in this ballroom would _kill_ to be in your shoes?" He drawls and pulls me against his side. "Let us be seated, my lady, the show is only about to begin."

…_**I'm not going to kill him anymore… I'm going to sock him good in the face AGAIN!!**_

Wait, Yuushi's over there! And he's damn _HAWT_ in his dark suit!!! YEAH!!! Now I'm starting to feel this ball is worth it… After all, I get to see Yuushi dressed up!

"I see Atobe has gotten himself a fair lady," Yuushi's purr makes me smile. "I must say you look absolutely fabulous, Kasumi-hime, and it's not as if you aren't already are striking." The Kansai genius lifts my hand up and kisses it, and the girls' killer intent shot through the roof. "If Atobe mistreats you tonight you can always come to me, hime." He chuckles as Atobe shots him a glare. "Well, I'll see you at the table." He saunters off.

NOOO!!! Wait for me, Yuushi! I don't want to be left behind with this jerk here!!!

Atobe's blue eyes soften slightly at my distressed look. "Come," he takes my hand and pulls a chair for me. "Never let it be heard that Ore-sama mistreats a lady," he chuckles.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

Bloody hell, this _is _Atobe Keigo, the World's most egocentric man! Why is my heart beating so fast when he looks at me like that? Why do his smooth talks feel good when he say it to me?

…And why does he glare at Shishido and Mukahi when they open their mouths to jab me with words? It's as if he wants to protect _me_, but that can't be, isn't it? He's doing this because Tarou-ji-sama makes him bring me to this ball.

…_**Then why does it hurt slightly here in your left chest?**_

"I forgot to tell you," Atobe speaks up during the meal, and I look up from my plate of grilled chicken sandwiches sulkily. He smirks, "I have to open the dance floor after this."

I promptly choke on the chunk I've been swallowing. Yuushi thumps my back lightly, "Thanks Yuushi," I nod at the fellow Kansai friend then glare at Atobe. "You could've just told me when the whole ball is over, Atobe." I mutter dryly.

…_This just adds to my misery!!! Kami loves torturing me, I'll tell you!!!_

It seems that the meal passes pretty fast after Atobe told me about the main highlight of the evening. I'm freaked out to the point that it takes Yuushi _and _Atobe both to get me out from my seat and I'm currently being pull to the dance floor by Atobe.

The light around us dim; I fidget nervously when Atobe's blue eyes meet mine. He bows gentlemanly and extends his hand. "Atobe, I can't do this," I whisper as he pulls me closer. "I'm too freaked out and too nervous, I really am."

…Now_ that_ would be another biggest understatement of the year!

Atobe guides my other hand around his waist and puts his hand on the small of my back, one hand holding mine. "Relax," he murmurs as the_ romantic _music starts. "Just relax; I'll lead, all right? You don't have to worry."

I grip his hand tightly and rest my forehead at the crook of his neck intuitively. "You better don't screw up, Atobe." I mutter and let him lead.

"Screw up is not in ore-sama's dictionary," I can practically see him smirking. "And call me Keigo, Kasumi. It's only fair." He adds quietly.

…How can I say this? Dancing with Atobe Keigo _was_ the last thing I'd ever thought would happen. But, I must say, it wasn't as bad as I thought it to be. Even though his voice and his eyes are cold from time to time, his hold is warm. His musky scent is powerful and enough to calm my jumbled nerves down…

"_**Someone to have and hold  
With all my heart and soul  
I need to know  
Before I fall in love  
**_

"_**Someone who'll stay around  
(Who warns) my ups and downs  
So tell me now  
Before I fall in love."**_

During the middle of the song I hear him chuckling. "What?" I ask and look at him.

"_**It's been so hard for me  
To give my heart away  
But I would give my everything  
Just to hear you say..."**_

Keigo smirks. "For somebody who put up quite a show during our summer camp, you sure freak out a lot when it comes to slow dance." He raises an eyebrow at me.

I pout. "Spanish barely do slow dance, we are more into fast music." I huff indignantly.

"_**Someone to have and hold  
With all my heart and soul  
I need to know  
Before I fall in love  
**_

"_**Someone who'll stay around  
(Who warns) my ups and downs  
So tell me now  
Before I fall in love"**_

YES!!! Finally the song is over!!!

By now, the students are all over the dance floor so we are no longer the center of the attention. _Thank Kami for that!_ I think I better get off and sit down… I don't want to dance any more, thank you!

"Thanks, Keigo," I sigh in relief and give him a sweet smile. "Now go and dance with some other girls, they're going to bomb my house if you only dance with me tonight." I push him slightly.

He laughs. "Kisaki Kasumi, I'll see you later." He lifts my hand and _kisses _it!!!

…_**Seriously, your life is screwed, Kisaki…**_

…Please remind me to kill my conscience, thank you.

I blink at the tall, strong figure in front of me. I look up. "Genichirou?" I stare wide-eye at the Rikkai's fukubuchou._ Shite, _Keigo who is only about two meters away from me stops dead in his track and turns around with a frown.

…_I totally forget that Keigo and Genichirou are_ _not on best of terms!!! _

"What are you doing here? What about the others?" I start shooting questions at the amused Rikkai's male tennis club's fukubuchou. "How did you get in?" I give him a horrified look as soon as something clicks in my brain. "Don't tell me Masaharu and Akaya threatened the doorman! If they did, I'll kill them!" I scowl.

Dark eyes meet mine. "Kenta-san got us in." The short explanation Gen-chan offers did _nothing _to calm my temper down at all.

**I'm going to kill you, Kenta Nii-san!!! Older brother or not, you're **_**so**_** dead!!!**

A large hand extends towards me snaps me out of my homicidal mode. I blink. "Can I have this dance, Kasumi?" Genichirou's deep voice asks politely.

I grin and accept his hand. "I'd love to," I say cheerfully. "I'm glad you guys are here, after all. I'd hate to be stuck bickering with Shishido and Mukahi all night, and some girls are already planning to murder me or bomb my house because I danced with their precious 'Atobe-sama'." I mutter irritably and stick out my tongue when Mukahi shoots me a glare.

…I'd pick bickering Masaharu and Akaya over Mukahi _**or**_ Shishido any day!!!

Genichirou chuckles. "The guys are somewhere in this room." He says with his usual stern voice but being around him for three years or so tells me that he's amused judging by the look in his eyes. "Niou and Kirihara pushed me out here first because they knew Atobe will get annoy by me more than them."

I twitch. "Remind me to double their training menu, would you?" I smile sweetly.

"With pleasure," he smirks.

…_They'd be grateful they're still alive after I've _update_ their training schedules! CHA!!!_

* * *

**Atobe's point of view…**

If there is going to be a time I can't possibly argue with something, it would be right now…

…I can't argue that Kisaki Kasumi indeed looks wonderful tonight, and that Oshitari's earlier statement _was_ right, too.

I watch her dance with her _friends_ from Rikkai. Sanada first, and then with Yukimura, Kirihara, Marui, Yanagi, Jackal, Yagyuu and lastly with Niou. Right now, she is in the arms of that damn Oshitari.

The Kansai genius of my team looks at me with a smirk as if he feels Ore-sama is watching him. I frown at his blasted hand that is currently resting on the small of Kasumi's back with disdain.

_I still have not paid him back for challenging me during the last day of the camp._

"They look good together, don't you think?" An arrogant drawl comes from beside me, and I flick my blue eyes to meet Niou Masaharu's intense silver-blue eyes. "I'd say Kasumi looks better with Oshitari or even better with Tezuka, excuse me for being blunt," he smirks.

I look at him coldly. "What makes you believe she's better off with those two, arn?" I hum frostily. "Ore-sama is able to tend to her needs the way the other two can't, Niou. Ore-sama doesn't need your approval."

Silver-blue eyes flash threateningly at me, "You were in her hit list from ever since the first time she met you up until now. On the other hand, she is my best friend from the very moment we've met. Who do you think have more credits in her opinion, Atobe?" He sneers.

…_He's got the point there!_

I frown deeper and shove the little Atobe to a cellar in my brain and lock him there. "Ore-sama believes Kasumi can choose herself without _your _opinion, Niou." I scoff.

"Keep that attitude up and you'll never have her for sure," he grins maliciously. "Just remember to keep what I say in your mind when she rejects you." He spins on his heels and leaves. How uncouth.

Niou's words nag my mind until the ball is over. I approach Kasumi and frown at the silver-blue hair Rikkai's tennis player beside her. "Kasumi," I call her and ignore Niou's glare. "I will get you a car to drop you home," I offer.

Mesmerizing dark blue eyes give me a startled look, "Are you serious?" She asks incredulously. "I think it's better to call a driver from my house to pick me up since this ball is basically at your house so it means your driver would have to drive back here again." She frowns slightly. "I really don't want to disturb-."

…Should ore-sama be annoyed or amused at this girl's concern?

I cut her off. "If you worry that much, then I'll go with you so my driver would definitely have to drop me here later." I smirk at Niou's annoyed glare.

"Kenta-san organized the car you to go back with us, babe." I narrow my eyes at Niou's hand on her shoulder; however Kasumi doesn't seem a least bit bothered by his touch. "I'll be more than happy to escort you home." He gives her a grin. "The brat is staying over at your place tonight, right?"

She gives him a mock glare but smiles nevertheless. "Masaharu, if you're going to get Akaya all pissed and leave all the crap in my hand, I'm letting Strike at you." She pokes him.

He leans towards her with a 'charming' smile. "I'll never do that to you or our baby, love."

I frown and feel something inside me burns at the sight of their display of 'affection'. Niou seems to go all out in attempt to irk me. And as much as I hate to admit it, he succeeds.

Kasumi's dark blue eyes turn to look at me, and all my irritation from Niou evaporates at the cute hesitant look in her eyes. "Haru, go get Akaya into the car first, I'll be there soon, ok?" She smiles sweetly as he tries to protest. "That or Super Shot up, your choice." He grumbles but drags his feet out.

She turns her gaze to me again after seeing that Niou's gone. "Thanks for the night, Keigo. I had fun," she smiles, and my heart soars. "I apologized if you were going to ask somebody and Tarou-ji-sama forced you to bring me as your date, I hope she will understand." She smiles kindly.

I frown. "If I feel I'm forced to bring you as a date, I would have retaliated against kantoku." I give her a grim look. "I know I have to bring somebody along with me, and that person being _you_ are better than other girls in my school, Kasumi." I say frigidly.

A soft hand grips my sleeve. "I'm sorry if you're offended by that, Keigo." She says sincerely with a small smile on her face. "Hey, I didn't know the great Atobe Keigo will get offended by little me, after all." She laughs.

Her voice makes me do the most impulsive thing I'd ever do in my life. I lean forward and kiss her cheek. "Good night, Kasumi." I murmur and quickly stride out of the room.

…_You're in deeper than you think, Atobe…_

Is this merely an infatuation? Everything she does drives me crazy! Seeing her with that _damned _trickster doesn't help, either. He acts as if he knows her best!

_**Interesting…**_ I smirk as I head towards my quarter. _**Ore-sama never back down from a challenge, Niou Masaharu. Be awed because ore-sama **_**will**_** accept your challenge and win Kisaki Kasumi with your approval or not!**_

_**Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!**_

* * *

**DONE!!!**

**Damn, I don't know why Atobe's chapter is always long… Maybe because I have much more fun torturing him! XD**

**I just love Yuki-buchou's manipulative mind… Don't you agree? Haha.**

**The final show down is counting! Watch out for special guests from other rival schools! XD**

**Kenta Nii-san finally appears officially! I love planning out his character and with him having a little sister like Kasumi… That just adds more fun to write! XD**

**But still, the Kisaki siblings lose to the manipulative mind of Yuki-buchou… All hail Yukimura Seiichi!!! XD**

**Gen-chan gets more part in this chapter! **

**Just for you to know… Kasumi's surname, 'Kisaki', means 'queen' and 'Niou', if written in Kanji, means 'two kings'. I don't know why, I asked my Japanese friend and she kindly looked them up and told me the meanings! XD**

**Please review! You know it makes me happy! XD**

**Now I'm off to write Yuushi and Kasumi's one shot!!!**

**Ja!!!**


	11. First visit to Seigaku!

**Disclaimer: Can't be bother to write another one!**

**Hehehe… So, things are getting more interesting with our beloved Ore-sama kissing Kasumi on the cheek! Tezuka-buchou!!! Make your move please!!! Don't let Atobe score any further!!!**

**Oops, sorry… I'm being a tad too excited! XD**

**Well, we've had enough of Hyoutei's certain genius from the last chapter! I'm letting you know as a teaser now that a certain genius will strike back in this chapter! XD**

**Who might it be? Well, for sure it's not Yuushi! **

**Saa, let's get going!!! I'm sure you all have waited long enough!!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: First visit to Seigaku!**

"CHA!" I shout and throw a kick at my older brother's tall form. _That_ is for sending a bunch of monkeys to Hyoutei's ball without telling me the other day! "DIE!!!" I pounce and rain a series of furious punches and kicks at him.

_DIE! HE SHALL DIE!!!_

My older brother grunts painfully as I manage to land some blows on him. "For a small frame like you, you sure pack a punch, lil' sis." He growls, annoyed by the fact that he loves me too much to hit me back. "Why is it you're demanding a work out with me after the tiresome works I've done, huh?" He asks with a raise eyebrow.

I throw him down on the mat and sit down on his back. "_This_ is for sending the Rikkai Regulars after me, dearest brother." I say sweetly and wipe the sweat off my brow. "I win." I get up with a victorious smirk.

_**HELL YEAH! I RULE! That will teach him who the boss is!**_

My older brother sulks and sits up. "I was worried about you," he huffs. "I don't like Atobe, and I don't even like him more when I can see that he's trying to _court_ you." He stands up and grabs the towel offered to him by the butler.

I roll my eyes. "Kenta Nii-san, may I remind you that you _never_ like any guys who tried to romance me?" I mutter irritably and grab the towel offered to me, mumbling a 'thank you' in process. "Honestly, Nii-san, I don't doubt why you get along so well with the Rikkai boys."

"Hey, I don't like boys hitting on you because you're my lil' sis! Can't an older brother be protective of his little sister?" He protests. "I don't like seeing boys get touchy-touchy with you!"

I snicker. _Nii-san is so cute like this… No wonder he's popular with ladies, too!_ "Nii-san, it's okay to be a little protective, but you are _way_ too much." I snicker more as my brother pouts.

…_**I think I know **_**where**_** my expectation of a guy comes from… My older brother!! Tall, dark, smart, and handsome… Yup, that's **_**both**_** my Father and Nii-san! Oh well!**_

I throw the towel into the basket in the corner of the room. "Well, thanks for the work out, Nii-san, I enjoyed that!" I grin. "I'm going out for a stroll. If I'm lucky I may be able to play against someone!" I skip merrily out of the room.

"More like you enjoyed beating the crap outta me," my Nii-san mutters under his breathe as he saunters out after me. "Are you going to meet up with those boys or what?"

"Are you kidding me? It's Sunday and it's my day off! Of course I'm going to enjoy my freedom!" I huff with a pout when Nii-san chuckles and ruffles my hair affectionately. "Nii-san! I hate it when you do that!"

…It emphasizes how _**short**_ I am, dammit!

"What, this?" He smirks and ruffles my hair again! "I love you too, dearest imouto." Kenta Nii-san laughs and runs upstairs to his room.

_ARGH! Let me kick his butt again would you!? GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE, Nii-SAN!!!_

But enough of that! I shall not let Nii-san ruins my happiness! It's my day off from all the insanities! YEAH! My sanity has only a day to repair itself… NOOO… Tomorrow's Monday again and I've to take care of those… _**brain-damaged**_ people again!

…_Just the thought of it scared and scarred me to no end!_

I shower and grab my tennis equipment. "I'm going out!" I yell as I bounce out of the house.

"Have a safe journey, Kasumi-sama!" The maids and the butlers chorus automatically.

Yep, this is the life of a rich kid. I'm used to having maids and butlers chasing after me when I was a kid and insisting on doing _everything_ for me. Not that I'm complaining, but sometimes I'd like to enjoy a normal life once in a while like other teenage my age, you know…

…_But I had fun running away from them and freaking them out when they can't find me any where, though! Mwahaha!_

Speaking of rich kids… I can't believe _**Atobe Keigo**_ kissed _**me**_ on the cheek yesterday! His little gesture of affection drives me over the wall and I couldn't get any sleep last night.

…_**That**_ is one of the reasons why Nii-san suffered earlier on, Mwahaha!

I need to admit, though, Keigo _does_ smell nice, as nice as how soothing Kunimitsu's vanilla scent is… If Tezuka Kunimitsu is the sun, then Atobe Keigo is the moon. They _are_ both beautiful in their own ways, and yet I feel at ease with both of them despite their drastic difference.

**ARGH! I need a good sleep! Maybe it'll get all these annoying thoughts out of my head!**

My legs are in an auto gear and they take me to the street courts nearby by instinct as I'm lost in thoughts about the captains from Rikkai's rival schools. I shake myself out of my thoughts and watch the matches in the street courts with interest.

_DATA TIME! There're some people I don't know here so I should go and collect all their data!_

…Damn Renji for making me think of data first whenever I see a tennis match!!!

"Oi Tachibana, that was cheap!" _Great,_ I want some time in** peace**, and the drama queen Shishido just has to be here! "That doesn't count! One more game!" He says it so loud I can hear it even though I can't see where he's playing.

I approach the court where the ruckus is coming from. Yup, it's Shishido all right… And he's playing with some guy I've never seen before! Hey, and Shishido's opponent is quite good looking too!

A tall guy with broad shoulders and wild mob of blonde hair, tanned skin and handsome stands in opposite side from where Shishido is. I'm assuming he _is_ Tachibana Kippei from Fudoumine High School if I've got Renji's data correct.

…_More like the data he hammered into my brain!_

I lean casually against the bleachers beside the court and watch Shishido continues to throw tantrums in amusement. "You know, for an eighteen year old, you sure do throw a lot of tantrums, Shishido." I drawl Masaharu's style and smirk as Shishido shoots me a scowl.

**You're nothing compared to Genichirou or Seiichi, Shishido! You don't scare me! CHA! I'll kick your high and mighty ass!**

"Hmph! Like you can beat me, woman," he scowls. "What does a girl like you know about a man's sport any way, huh?"

Ooh, he did **NOT** just say that to me, right?

…_Damn right he did! And there'll be a hell to pay, Shishido!_

I raise my eyebrow at him. "And this is coming from a person who lost to my practice partner even when he gave you the handicap of two against one?" I retort impassively and flick my gaze to the guy who I assumed to be Tachibana Kippei, leaving Shishido to fume by himself. "I'm Kisaki Kasumi, thank you for kicking Shishido's butt and give me the satisfaction of seeing him beaten." I bow politely with a bright smile.

_Take_ THAT_, Shishido, you arsehole!_

Tachibana smiles, "So you are the famous manager of Rikkai's tennis club." He chuckles at my bemused look. "Your reputation precedes you; Fuji spoke very highly of you, Kisaki-san." He adds as an explanation.

I grin. "Please, Kasumi will do just fine, Tachibana-san." I give him a friendly smile. "Even though I don't know why Syuu-kun is discussing about me with you."

He chuckles. "You're interesting, Kasumi. Call me Kippei."

_**I don't see why not, sexy! MWAHAHA!**_

I open my mouth to reply but a voice cuts in. "What are _you_ doing here?" I groan inwardly and curse all the deities I know at the snotty voice of _**the one and only**_ Mukahi Gakuto. "_Where_ did all of your followers go, huh?"

_That _just downright pisses me off! "_You_ don't diss my friend, or else _I_ will make you feel sorry, Mukahi." I say threateningly.

…I would've said more _if_ my bloody cell phone doesn't start screaming at the annoying tone I've set for a _certain someone_ that I'd love to kill for having the most ungodly screwed timing right now!

The Gods of irony are having a field day on me _again_, oh the joy of the world!

I scowl and flip my phone open. "You have exactly bloody five seconds to explain your ungodly timing and make it a _good_ reason before I decide to make your training menu times five to the power of ten," I demand with a hand on my hip and ignore the different looks I get from the tennis players nearby.

"The woe is me! Don't you love me any more, Kasumi?! You're abandoning me! I came all the way to your house but your butler told me you're 'gone'!" Yup, that's the trickster for you…

…He_ shouts_ it out for every goddamn person in the court to hear! That guy!

…_What should we do with him?! Strangle him? Feed him to the piranhas? Wait, maybe we can ship him off to some private military's island where he can learn to avoid bullets by himself! Great ideas!_

I twitch furiously. "Niou Masaharu," I take in a deep breathe. "Congratulations, you've been subjected to Yukimura Seiichi's super special training campaign. We hope to see you tomorrow and please don't forget to bring your life insurance form. We hope you'll come out alive from this training," I say sweetly. "Good day, Signor."

"But babe-!" I snap my phone shut before he can protest. I rule! Mwahaha!

…_**I**_** secretly**_** hope Seiichi would murder him, Kami-sama! Masaharu is sometimes too much a migraine!**_

I give Tachibana… _Kippei_ an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, but it's usual for our team." I smile at his amused look. "He always does that just to annoy me." I mutter as an after thought.

Wait, correction, Masaharu's favorite hobby is to annoy the hell out of me and other guys in the team!

"Che! Rikkai Dai people are annoying," care to guess who said that? It's Mukahi! "Swearing in front of others, didn't your mother ever teach you not to do that in public?" He comments snidely.

My blood boils…

Red flashes before my eyes at Mukahi's comment…

…He does _NOT_ have the right to diss my mother, he just _doesn't_.

I casually walk up to Hyoutei's acrobatic player. "You can diss me and I'll pretend to be deaf to your insult," I start off lightly as if talking about weather. "You can insult my friends and the most I'd do is insult you right back." I take a step closer.

…And I throw a solid _**punch**_ at his face, sending the shorter boy sprawling on the court's ground.

**THAT**_** feels damn good, I tell you! I've wanted to do that since I've met him!**_

Ignoring the wide-eyes I'm receiving, I give the shocked redhead a feral snarl. "You just _don't_ have the right to insult my _mother_, and this is what you get for your insults, _Mukahi._" I spin on my heels, grab my bag and swing it over my shoulder. "Be grateful I decide not to hit you somewhere more _painful_, good day to you two," I send Kippei a grim smile. "Sorry to cut this pleasant meeting short, Kippei-san, I don't think I can stand being around these two guys any longer. Good day," I nod politely and stride off.

You can say Mukahi is lucky I don't decide to stick around or else he won't get only a panda eye for school tomorrow! Even Keigo got off better than him because when I hit Keigo, I was held back by the guys. As for Mukahi, he got a full-on hit!

_AND I DON'T FEEL SORRY FOR THAT SHORTY AT ALL!!! _

I walk to my favorite spot in the park. I like it here because it's peaceful and there's a nice view of a big lake. It calms my mind down, I often come here when I feel bad or stressed.

…Which means almost majority of the time because the Rikkai's Regulars aren't simple boys who are that easy to manage! And to top that off, Seiichi _**won't**_ accept my resignation letter! WAH!!!

I sit down on the thick, lush grass, lean my back against the tree and watch how the sun light plays with the water. It's beautiful, and I like the brilliant sparkles moving as the wind blows against the lake's surface…

"…So much for hoping for a few hits with somebody…" I mutter to myself.

It's all that shorty's fault! He pissed me off and I just can't resist hitting him! Not that he doesn't deserve it any way! CHA!

"How about a game with me, Kasumi-san?" Familiar deep, smooth voice from behind me makes me jump in surprise.

_He scares the hell outta me! But he's drop-dead gorgeous so I'll forgive him, hehehe!_

"Kunimitsu-san, you surprised me." I force a smile onto my face. "I'm surprise to see you here, though… Isn't it quite far from where you are?" Seigaku's further away from here in comparison to Hyoutei so it surprises me to see him here in a way.

…**Not that I mind having a sane, handsome and not to mention nice chest lad around!**

Wait, is that _annoyance_ flickering through those dark eyes? Wow, Tezuka Kunimitsu who is said to be the most emotionless and stoic buchou of all time is showing the fact that he's _annoyed_ by something in front of _me_!?

"Yes, it is quite far from where I am." He replies with a sigh. "May I?" He gestures to the space on the grass beside me.

_**YESSS! HELL YES! OF COURSE YOU CAN, KUNI-BUCHOU!!!**_

I smile brightly up to him. "Help yourself, Kunimitsu-san, I would love a nice companion." I say happily.

His tall form sits down next to me, and my heart starts doing wild cheerleading steps again. Although his presence and his ever soothing seems to calm me down more than the scenery in front of me… And I like the feeling of it.

"You are upset," his statement makes me look at him in surprise. How _did he know?_ "I've seen Mukahi's bruise, it reminds me of the one you did to Atobe during the camp." I snicker, and the look in his eyes softens as they meet my eyes. "Your eyes also told me much, Kasumi-san."

I blush slightly. "Mukahi's comment hits home," I state softly and turn back to look at the lake. "He doesn't know anything about my mother and it gives me every right to be angry…" I trail off and muse silently to myself.

"Angry with his words, Kasumi-san?" Okay, _this_ is the second, no,**third** surprise of today! Tezuka Kunimitsu is being _talkative_!

"I'm angry with Mukahi of how he talked about my mother," I sigh, "also I am angry with myself for not remember much about her." I give Kunimitsu a sad smile. "My mother passed away since I was seven, I didn't have much time with her, you see."

My mother, as you know, was a Spanish maiden. She came from Granada and a long line of royal family. All I remember about my mother is her kind voice, her sweet temper, her brilliant smile and her purest red hair, which thankfully Kenta Nii-san inherited.

…**Kami-sama is still kind enough to let me have my father's auburn hair!**

My mother fell in love with my father upon his visits to her family on business' deals. Their families approve of the match, thus they got married a year after they've met each other. If I'm to say about my parents, they're the perfect match. My father is a calm, cool and collected man with great intellect and powers in society, whereas my mother is a passionate, sweet temper and can some times be categorized as 'weirdo'.

_I love and respect both my parent, I still do, even though mother isn't here anymore…_

I laugh softly to try lightening up the mood. "I'm sorry to bother with these irrelevant things, Kunimitsu-san. My life is boring, I know." I reach out to grab my tennis bag. "How about the game you asked?" I give the Seigaku's buchou a teasing smile.

His dark eyes look at me, "I have something to ask, Kasumi-san." He says slowly and carefully. "Can I ask you to answer truthfully?"

I look at him in surprise. "If it isn't beyond my ability to answer then I am more than happy to, Kunimitsu-san." I reply brightly._YES! Thank Kami he's opening up to me!_

However, his 'question' surprises me greatly…

"Seigaku's having a School Exhibition tomorrow," he looks at me. "I was wondering if you can come or not. I'd understand if you can't because Rikkai would definitely have an after school practice." I stare at him in awe…

_That_ must be the longest sentence I've ever heard from him!

I grin happily. "Of course I'd love to come, Kunimitsu-san!" I exclaim. "I'm sure I can negotiate the schedule with Seiichi so yes, I'll definitely be there!" Anything to get away from the devil buchou for a day, of course!

_**I LOVE SCHOOL'S EXHIBITION!!! FOOD!!! **_

…Bloody hell, I'm spending too much time around Bunta!

"The exhibition takes place after classes tomorrow… How about I meet you at the front gate of Seigaku around four in the afternoon?" Kunimitsu suggests with his usual stern voice.

"I don't see why not, Kunimitsu-san." I grin. "Now, how about a game before we go somewhere for lunch? We'll go to the place you choose _if _you win, it's my treat." I smile and get up

"And what if I don't?" He asks with an amused look in his eyes.

I grin brightly. "You're stuck with me for the rest of the day doing shopping for Rikkai's Regulars." I bounce towards the nearest court. "Come on, Kunimitsu-san!"

_CHA! I'm going to win and make him buy ice cream for me! MWAHAHA!!!_

* * *

**Somewhere nearby…**

"So Tezuka did make his move, after all." Yukimura smiles pleasantly along with his companion beside him. "Well, anything to make Kasumi-hime happy." He sighs. "Though I must admit it feels weird to see her _finally _with a guy, and it's not just any guy, it's the buchou of the rival school."

Fuji looks at his companion with a smile of his own. "Surely you can make an exception for this one, can't you, Yukimura-kun?" He asks cheerfully.

Yukimura grins. "If it's someone worthy enough then I'll let him step pass the first wall, however, I hope Tezuka won't back down against the other guys in my team, Fuji-kun."

"Oh don't worry, Tezuka can be quite stubborn when it comes to something he's passionate about, take his arm for the example." Fuji smiles. "Are you interest in our school exhibition tomorrow? Maybe we can play a few games together, too. A friendly game, that is."

"I would love to, so I'll meet you at Seigaku?"

"Yes, and call me when you're there, would you? I'd rather not give you the handicap because Tezuka making me running laps before our game." Fuji says matter-of-factly.

Yukimura smiles. "I wouldn't have it any other way." They continue to smile pleasantly at each other.

…_Scary and manipulative pair, indeed…_

* * *

**The next day's afternoon… Rikkai Dai…**

Masaharu frowns after I told him I won't be at the practice today. "What do you mean you won't be? You're our manager, babe." He rakes a hand through his hair.

I give a bright smile. "Well, you see, I've an appointment I can't miss…"

_**Of course I won't miss the appointment/date with Kunimitsu for the world! Stoic captain is better than **_**ebil**_** captain like Seiichi!**_

He stares at me. "You know, you're becoming more like buchou or Renji every day." He scratches his head. "And here I thought they're the only ones who say double-meaning stuff." He grins as I pout.

"I resent that comment!" I scowl but the scowl is replaced with a smile as soon as I notice Akaya approaching us at high speed.

"_NEE-SAN!!!" Oh my Kami, he's super cute! _"Please tell me it's not true!" He wails in distress. "Please tell me they're lying to me!" He tugs my sleeve frantically and his other free hand is pulling his own curls. "Please tell me you **didn't** go out with Tezuka-san yesterday!!!"

_**Shite**,_Akaya spills the beans…

I grin sheepishly at Akaya and Masaharu's horrified look. "Well, what can I say? What's done is done, period." I shrug uncaringly. "I ran into him coincidentally and we played a few balls, then I was hungry and he went with me for lunch."

**Well, I'm not lying, but I call this telling 'half-truth'! Some thing is better left unsaid!**

Silver-blue eyes look at me in disbelief. "You could've called one of us, koi!" He whines. "I'd love to get out of my mother's grasp yesterday! She was trying to set me up with her friend's daughter." He sulks.

Akaya and I blink. "How did it go, Niou-senpai?" Akaya asks curiously, and I almost die from his cuteness. "Was it that bad?"

This baby brother of mine will be a serious heartbreaker when he's older! Not that he isn't already one!

"That will be the understatement of the year, Kirihara, it was beyond terrible." He shivers, and Akaya and I laugh. "But enough about me, now, babe, tell me something… Is this 'appointment' of yours about Seigaku's school exhibition?" Silver-blue eyes observe my reaction.

_SPOT ON, MASAHARU!_

I grin sheepishly. "Well, you can say that I was invited…" I snicker at the look on their faces. "So, I think I should go now actually…" I try to sneak away from them but fail miserably as Akaya refuses to let go of my sleeve. "Aka-chan, I really need to go…" I twitch when Akaya's puppy eyes are turned on me… Bloody hell! Damn him for knowing I'm total sucker for puppy eyes!

"Akaya, Masaharu, let Kasumi go," **YES!** For once I'm grateful for Seiichi's timing and his 'turtle' smile! "She told me about it and I've said yes," he smiles a smile that can even send an immobilized person running. "So please don't hold her back, ne?" Akaya immediately lets me go as the smile is directed to him.

…I'll make it up to you later Aka-chan. For now I need to go!

"See you guys tomorrow then!" I wave and speed off towards my car at the School's gate. (I call one of father's drivers to drive me to Seigaku because I can't be bother being squish in the train at this hour)

_YOSH! Seigaku's exhibition here I come! Kasumi fight-o!_

* * *

**Back with our beloved Rikkai's Regulars…**

Kirihara paces back and forth in the changing room furiously. "I can't believe you let her off like that, buchou!" He turns to Yukimura. "And here I thought we're supposed to at least follow her!" He wails and continues to tug his hair mercilessly.

Niou sulks from where he is sitting. "I'm with the brat in this one, buchou. Kasumi's alone in Seigaku! So many things can happen to her, you know!?" He snaps moodily.

Yagyuu stares at his double partner calmly. "Niou-kun, it's rude to snap at your captain like that," he reprimands with a sigh. "But I can't help worrying about Kasumi-san, too so I'm with you in this one as much as I hate to admit it."

Bunta continues to stuff his cake into his mouth. "Kasumi can handle herself just fine. Don't you remember how she punched Atobe?" He says and little pieces of cake in his mouth fly out.

"Bunta, gross!" Jackal wrinkles his nose in disgust. "But seriously, I think we worried too much about Kasumi…"

Yanagi nods. "Yes, I think we do." He turns to the second-year ace and the Platinum Pair. "The Kisaki family's motto is 'be prepared no matter under what circumstance', and with Kasumi's father's status in the society both of his children are exposed to the very high risks of kidnaps and such from their rivals." He pauses dramatically. "As the preparation, Kisaki-sama has hired the best instructors for karate from every where to train Kenta-san and Kasumi in self-defense. She learned karate since she's five and she could knock out a few grown men with bare hands and no helps, thus I'm sure she can handle her own for a day."

Sanada rubs his temple. _He has a girl who can knock a guy out cold by only her fists for a manager, what more can he ask for, really?_ He thinks sarcastically to himself. "Right, you guys have been slacking off too much. Time for our practice session," he ignores the groans from his team mates.

Yukimura smiles pleasantly. "How about we all take a day off from our practice and do something more…creative?" He suggests casually.

Seven pairs of eyes turn to look at him, "Huh?"

The beautiful buchou grins. "We're taking a trip to Seigaku today to live our lives up a little!" He exclaims cheerfully. "And we're going now!"

"WHAT!?"

_He is really a devil in disguise without a doubt._ That is the same thought in the Regulars' mind.

* * *

**Back to Kasumi who has arrived at Seigaku…**

I ignore the stares from Seigaku's students and make my way over to where Seigaku's tennis buchou is standing. "Sorry to have kept you waiting, Kunimitsu-san," I bow politely. "Shall we go?"

"Aa," he has the soft look in his eyes though his face is still stoic as usual. "Let's go, I'll show you around," I smile at his response and walk after him.

Not that I care! He's kinda like Gen-chan in the term of expressing his emotions but his eyes tell me everything I need to know!

I look around with interest. Seigaku's quite small in comparison to Hyoutei or Rikkai, however, the tennis team's name is big in the country. Especially with Tezuka Kunimitsu as their captain, they are unstoppable. I've been told that Inui, Renji's childhood friend, has beaten him in the Kantou Regional tournament back in middle school, and not to mention that they defeated Shitenhouji as well!

…However, I'm snapped out of my thoughts when fan girls' comments about me reached my ears. "She's walking with our Tezuka-sama!", "She's not even from Seigaku! She's from Rikkai Dai!", "I bet she's a spy!", etc, etc.

_**I hate fan girls! They can be any time and any where! They shouldn't even be classified as Homo sapiens because of their shrilly voices and squeals instead of normal speeches!**_

"Tezuka-buchou, we need help at our stall-!" Momo appears from our left hand side. "Eh? Kasumi-senpai?" He stares at me in surprise. "Don't you have practice today, senpai?"

I give him a kind smile. "Hello to you too, Momo." I say happily. "Nope, Seiichi let me off so I decide to spend some time rebuilding what's left of my sanity."

Take THAT, crazy bunch of monkeys!

Momo looks at his captain and back at me, understanding dawns in his purple eyes. "Oh, I see. Tezuka-buchou, we really need help at our stall. Inui-senpai won't stop trying to scare the guests off with his juices." He shivers at this.

…Poor Momo, you still haven't seen the worst. **Try** having a go at Seiichi's juice and Inui's creations will be nothing but a mere child's play in your eyes!

Kunimitsu's dark eyes turn to meet mine, "Kasumi-san, can I leave you alone for a while?" He asks politely. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

I wave his apology off. "It's all right, buchou, I'll see you around here, ne?" I grin teasingly and wink before sauntering off on my own.

Hmm… It's been a while since I'm out in the crowd alone! Usually one of the Regulars will accompany me to absolutely any where I go during weekends, no thanks to Seiichi!

"Ohmigod, have you heard!?" One of the girls that I walk pass squeals to her friends, "Fuji-kun is playing a guy from Rikkai! I think he's the captain of Rikkai's tennis team!" They continue to squeal at each other.

_**SAY WHAT!?**_

…_All of the Rikkai Dai regulars are considered dead when I'm done with them! I'm going to kill them all! **CHA!** They'll be sorry to ever follow me!!!_

I frown slightly and turn on my heels. I track back to where Kunimitsu and Momo have gone off to and it isn't hard to find them at their stall with other Regulars and Club members…

…All but Fuji Syuusuke, that is.

I bow politely with a sincere smile. "Sorry to interrupt, Oishi-san." I call the fukubuchou of Seigaku as he's the nearest to me. "Can I ask a few questions?"

He looks up from his work with a smile. "Sure, Kasumi-san, I'll be more than happy to answer if I can." His green eyes are friendly; well, friendlier than those girls I've walked past with Kunimitsu any way…

I smile pleasantly. "I just need to know how to get to the tennis courts, Oishi-san."

"Ah, I'll take you there, then!" He turns to the snake-like player of the team. "Kaidoh, can you take this? I'll take Kasumi-san to the tennis courts and I'll be right back."

The fukubuchou of Seigaku tries to strike up a casual conversation during our journey, however, me, being too pissed to care, keep my answers polite but short with an apologetic note that I don't really want to talk much at the moment…

…_**Damn right I don't! I'm too busy planning on how to murder those guys and where to dispose their bodies afterwards! THEY WILL DIE!**_

I frown deeper when I spot the crowd around the tennis courts' fence, and I frown even deeper as I spot the very familiar eight figures in very familiar uniform on the courts!

"Thank you, Oishi-san, I'll be fine from here," I bow politely to Oishi. With a sweetest grin on my face, I enter the courts and stop nearby the Regulars who're absorbed with Seiichi's game to notice my presence. "What a coincident, I've never thought you guys would be here." I smile pleasantly as they seem to be frozen right at their spots.

I stare at them like the calm before a storm as they turn around to look at me with horrified expressions written all over their faces. "Now," I clap my hands together jovially. "Any body care to fill me in _why_ you guys are here?"

_**And they better have at least **three** good reasons for their presences here!**_

* * *

_**(Tezuka's Point of view…)**_

I watch the scenes before me unfold with interests.

After Oishi has told me about a certain auburn-hair girl asking for the direction of the tennis courts, I finished up whatever was needed for our stall and found myself walking towards the courts in a few minutes.

I must admit I'm surprised by what she can make me do, and I do so willingly without a doubt at all. It is not like when I play tennis or making a decision, I simply can **not** ignore Kisaki Kasumi, and I'm even more surprise that Atobe treats her the same way as I do, albeit it is in his ways.

I remember the challenges in Atobe's eyes as he spoke to me in front of Kisaki's household weeks ago, but I don't plan to give up in this one, I never give up on what I like, be it tennis or anything else…

I snap myself out of my muse and watch something that cannot be seen every day in front of me. I must admit the sight of a petite girl casually reprimanding eight guys with a smile on her face whereas the guys are as pale as a paper is **quite** amusing.

…I'm sure I won't be exaggerating to say that Kisaki Kasumi has 'her boys' wrapped around her finger.

It seems that she is satisfied with lecturing the guys as she turns around to leave. Dark blue eyes sparkle as they look into mine and I feel my eyes soften as she smiles brightly. "Are you finished with your stall, Tezuka-buchou?" She asks cheerfully.

I nod slightly. "Aa, in fact I did," I reply sincerely. "I believe I've promised to show you around, Kasumi-san."

"NEE-SAN, you're going with Tezuka-san instead of us!?" I raise an eyebrow at Kirihara's wail from behind us.

Kasumi's left eye starts twitching, and to my surprise, the Rikkai's Regulars back away slowly from her as she turns to look at them. "Need I remind you that my hand may accidentally slip and add a few extra scribbles when I go through your training schedules tonight, boys?" She says sweetly, and they pale further. "Great, I'm glad we've come to an understanding." She smiles and tugs my sleeve. "C'mon, Kunimitsu-san, I wanna see around this place!"

I won't delve into any further details as what happened during Seigaku's school exhibition. But for the first time in my life, the school exhibition isn't so boring or forceful any more.

Not when a girl with such fiery, sweet attitude and free-spirit blended into one is beside me here.

As soon as the school exhibition is over, I tell her that I would accompany her home and stand firm to my decision despite her protests. "I will accompany you home, Kasumi-san," I say firmly. "It's getting late and I don't think it's appropriate for you to be going home alone. I'll get a cab with you."

"Kunimitsu-san, I will be fine, I've taken a cab home myself at night many times before." She argues stubbornly. "I can take care of myself!" She gives me a dejected look as we approach the school's gate. "Have a little more faith in me, would you? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

…'Have a little more faith in me'… If it would make her happy, then I will abide by her wish.

I sigh, "Very well, then," I look at her and smile a little as she brightens up immediately. "I will call you later to check whether you've arrived home or not, Kasumi-san." I bow slightly.

She salutes me playfully. "Hai, Tezuka-buchou!" She grins.

But her next action surprises me the most… She moves forward and hugs me quickly. "I've had a great time, thank you for inviting me, Kunimitsu-san." She mutters shyly and let go. She waves at me and then climbs into the waiting taxi.

I stand there and watch until the taxi makes a turn at the corner. I sigh and massage the bridge of my nose gently with my fingers.

I'd take that as she's still obvious to how she makes me go out of my way for her happiness and her well being…

I still can smell her scent faintly in the air… She smells like wild flowers mixed with apple… Untamed, confident, lively and yet comforting at the same time.

"Saa, that was quite an improvement, Tezuka." Fuji's voice comes from behind me. "I'm glad my little push went well, if not for you; think you're doing it for me."

I turn around and look at him with a frown. "I don't understand," I say stiffly.

Fuji smiles. "Oh, Kasumi is a nice girl, and not to mention very interesting one, I'm sure many guys would agree with me." He shrugs casually. "But if you don't want to pursue relationship with her, are you all right with Atobe taking her? Think about it, Tezuka," he waves and walks off

Just thinking about Kasumi with Atobe there is an unfamiliar feeling tugging inside my left chest. Is it jealousy? I'm not very sure of it myself.

Last time when I face off Atobe, I sacrificed my left arm and lost. However, this time it's not about tennis, and I feel that it will hurt more than just my arm if I give up now…

**All I know is I will not give up to Atobe, no matter what it takes.**

…_**Saa, Yudan sezuni ikou!**_

* * *

**ARGH!!! TEZUKA-BUCHOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!!**

**Haha, finally I manage to write a long chapter for Kasumi and Tezuka! **

**I feel sorry for the poor Rikkai's Regulars… They have a manager who can hit the daylight outta them… (shiver)**

…**It's a wonder they're all still alive, really. Yukimura is a devil king himself and Kasumi is the psycho with split personalities and an ability to kick some serious' asses!**

**Do I even need to mention why Kirihara, the 'little devil' of Rikkai Dai fears her?**

**Thanks for the feedbacks on the one shots! XD**

**The next one up… Shishido and Kasumi, it will be a hell to write about…**

**Thanks for all the alerts added, too! But you know I'll love it more if you guys review, ne?**

**Please also check out 'Koi no Gekidasa Ecstasy!', the other story I've updated! It's going to be Niou x OC x Kenya story and I'd like to know what you think! You can access it in my profile! XD**

**Till next time then!**

**Cers.**


	12. Fire and Ice

**Disclaimer: Read the previous ones!**

**Thanks for all the feedbacks! XD**

**Hope you guys have had a great Xmas and going to have a great New Year too!**

**I'm working on alternative endings for BOTH captains, seeing as some people voted for Atobe and some for Tezuka, and I simply like both of them!**

**Yup! New Year present for all! **

**Anyway, I'll start now! XD**

* * *

**Chapter twelve: Ice and Flame**

**Sunday, 11AM…**

I hum happily as I walk along the bustling street of Shibuya. It's a girl's day out alone today! Believe me when I say I'm ecstatic to be out on my own again because it's getting harder and harder these days with the Rikkai boys around.

…_I still haven't get back at them properly for stalking me to Seigaku that time yet!_

Hmm… Maybe some window shopping _may_ help taking my mind off them!

I stroll around looking through the window's display of shops mindlessly, not knowing what to buy… Actually Strike needs a new leash, a collar and maybe some chewy toys; he's been chewing Nii-san's leather shoes lately… Maybe I should buy some things for the boys' practice tomorrow!

_**Mwahaha! A new invention for tomorrow here I come!**_

I head towards the direction of a pet shop I frequent often for Strike's items and start listing what I'd need for my new creation in my head. I enter the shop and give the old shopkeeper a bright smile. "Takayanagi-san, long time no see." I greet politely.

Takayanagi-san, the old shopkeeper with grandfatherly figure looks at me kindly. "Ah, Kasumi-chan, are you here to buy some things for Strike?" He asks and approaches the counter. "How's the black giant doing anyway?"

I grin sheepishly. Strike is a big dog, thus the nickname 'giant' from Takayanagi-san. "Well, yeah… He bit Kenta Nii-san's Armani's leather shoes and Nii-san was really mad at him. I need some toys he can chew on and a new collar, too. Strike's old one got tore when he crashed into something." I giggle as I think back to the 'dripping incident.'

_I frame that picture and have it in my blackmail book of Atobe Keigo! CHA! It could come into handy next time he turns into a prat on me!_

The old shopkeeper raises an eyebrow at me in amusement. "That giant has gotten into trouble with your brother again, hasn't he?" He chuckles. "It's surprised me since your brother was the one who bought that dog for you after all." We snicker.

I was given Strike as my fifteenth's birthday present from Kenta Nii-san. I fell in love with the German Shepherd the first moment I laid my eyes on it. However, as soon as the puppy grew into a big dog, he became Kenta Nii-san's worst nightmare…

Let's see… Strike chewed Nii-san's shoes, scared 'a few' girls Nii-san dated back then, broke Nii-san's laptop which contained _**all**_ his important documents in it… And the list goes on…

_**I'm SO grateful Nii-san still hasn't get pissed enough to kill my dog…**_YET.

ARGH! I better find a way to prevent Nii-san from killing my dog before I graduate High School! Kenta Nii-san looks like he would _kill_ for a new fur cushion… And my older brother's favorite color _is_ black…

_NOOO!!!_ Don't kill my dog, Nii-san!

I snap myself out of the musing as soon as Takayanagi-san returns with the items I wanted in his hands. "It's a surprise to see you here alone, though, Kasumi-chan." He says thoughtfully as he wraps the items for me. "Where did your brother and your friends go?"

…Somehow I wish he wouldn't ask that question…

I smile sweetly. "Well, you see, they're all sick today." I chirp brightly. "I don't want to disturb Nii-san, seeing that errands I have to run concerned Strike. And the boys are too sick to accompany me here. I'll be fine, Takayanagi-san!" I assure him upon seeing the concern look on the old man's face and hand him the money for my purchase.

"How about your boyfriend, then? Surely a girl as cute as you would have one?" The shopkeeper asks with a teasing smile.

I flush bright red upon the mentioning of 'boyfriend'. Somehow the word reminds me of Atobe Keigo's kiss, not to mention that I hugged Tezuka Kunimitsu on impulse back at the Seigaku's school exhibition!

_But you gotta admit _both_ of that feel good!_

"Um… I don't have a boyfriend…" I stutter shyly while trying to keep my emotions in check.

He sighs and hands me my shopping bag. "Just be careful, ok, Kasumi-chan? Bring me some photos of your black giant next time." He smiles, and I'm reminded of a loving grandfather I've never have one.

Not that I care about my grandparents much. I know I have _abuelo_ and _abuela_ in Spain from my Mother's family, I visit them occasionally during holidays… But since Father makes sure everything I needed is provided, and he is always there for me and Nii-san even though we both know Father's got a heck load of meetings to attend. We're happy and contented to know that he's willing to put it aside just for us.

I smile back. "Thank you, Takayanagi-san. I'll take care of myself." I bow politely and turn around to exit the shop.

…And freeze right in front of the door as soon as I exit and notice a familiar face across the street.

Light blue eyes meet my dark blue ones and I notice surprise flashing through those orbs. I give him a blank stare before flick my eyes over to his companion hanging at his arm…

She's tall, elegant and her ivory skin stands out in the crowd. With confident pose and doe eyes and fashionable clothing, she turns a lot of heads in that area, both males' and females'. Especially with a guy as good looking as _him_ beside her. And what really stings is that they look so _**perfect**_ together.

…_I know I'm just something he uses to kill his time. He wasn't really interest in first place._

I turn back to look at the stunned Hyoutei's tennis buchou and give him a curt nod. It seems he snaps out of his surprised state because he's now crossing the road towards me.

_**LEAVE! NOW!**_

I spin on my heels and dash along the crowded street. "Kasumi, wait!"_Why the hell is he so persistent!?_ I break out in a full sprint when I feel he's still coming after me.

**ARGH! This is the summer camp all over again! Except no killing intent this time!**

I sprint along the crowd and not really caring where to go. Anywhere just to get rid of Atobe Keigo who's hot on my tail for now… I don't wanna see him, not after all the lies and hopes he's given.

_I don't know why it hurts to see him with another girl… And for once in my life I _know_ that's the girl I can't defeat… There's no hope of me defeating her…_

I look around as I run. Hey, I know this place! I run towards the familiar house in the area and knock the door. I grin at the sight of familiar stoic face. "Gen-chan!" I pounce at the surprised Rikkai tennis' fukubuchou.

Dark eyes blink in surprise. "Kasumi, what are you doing here?" Yup! That's Genichirou!

…_**It's a wonder he hasn't explode a vein in his brain yet after hanging around the other Regulars. And I pity him because he's been with them longer than me!**_

Yeah, you can say Gen-chan and I share a mutual understanding!

I grin sheepishly. "Well, you see, I was out buying some stuff for Strike and I ran away from Atobe…" I feel a pang in my left chest as I mention _his_ name. "And your house is the closest, Gen-chan!"

Gen-chan's eyebrow twitches and I grin wider. I _love_ annoying Gen-chan somehow, it's fun! No wonder Masaharu always annoy him on purpose! "So you came to my house for a hideout instead of going back to your home?" He asks dryly; his dark eyes look at me silently. "Atobe did something to upset you, didn't he?" His voice is more serious now, and I know I can't wheedle my way out of this one…

…_Damn Genichirou for being too sharp! Even Seiichi won't say it out like this!_

Well, not really… Seiichi would just threaten me with his 'turtle' smile until I give in… So you can give me Gen-chan over Seiichi any day!

"Ah… Well…" I smile nervously. "You can kinda say that…" I look down to the road, my heart constricting painfully at the thought of Atobe with another girl. "But I'm not upset, really… It's not like I'm his girlfriend or something, right?" I force a smile onto my face.

_Yeah, you're not. But you won't mind if you _are_, right?_

A warm hand grasps my arm slightly, snapping myself out of my musing. I look up into soft dark eyes of my friend. "Come in, we shall discuss this inside." He smiles slightly. "You can stay for lunch, I'm sure you're tired after all that running."

You know, sometimes I'm thankful for Kami to give me such wonderful friends… Even though they are weird, but they care about me in their own ways…

…_**And I won't give them up for anything in the world for that matter**_.

I grin happily and tug his yukata's sleeve. "I want Ketsune!" I smile brightly.

_(A/N: It's one of my favorite dishes from Japan! 'Ketsune' is Kansai's short form for Kitsune Udon!)_

The Rikkai fukubuchou scowls. "You Osakan eat that junk a lot. It's a wonder you're not fat yet." He says with a straight face. "I don't think that can even be called food."

_**HEY! Don't insult Ketsune! It tastes better than your mushroom soup, Genichirou!**_

I pout with the cutest puppy eyes I can muster. "Gen-chan is so mean." I sniff and pout dejectedly as I notice Genichirou's mother standing in front of us. "Gen-chan insulted my hometown's food… WAH!" I cry fake tears.

_Hehehe… Just you wait, Sanada Genichirou!_

Mrs. Sanada shoots glare at her youngest son and I smirk inwardly as he pales. She clears her throat and gives him a warning look. "Genichirou…" The ever-stoic fukubuchou gulps at his mother's tone.

…**Take **_**that**_**, Genichirou! Mwahaha! Perfect blackmail material!**

The Rikkai tennis' fukubuchou pats my head awkwardly and tries to appease me. I grin inwardly but stop crying for the sake of Genichirou… Well, I still want another sane person around during practice, you know?

But hey, this Sunday can be interesting for me! Picking on Gen-chan _**is**_ always a fun thing to do when you're bored!

_**Not to mention it'd help me taking my mind off that **_**prat**_** Atobe! I wish somebody maim him soon and that he rots in hell! CHA!**_

* * *

**Thursday, 4PM, Rikkai's tennis courts…**

I twitch for the umpteenth time today upon hearing the yells from the Regulars' court.

_ARGH! Give me a knife or a bat or whatever I can maim these guys with! They're not practicing at all!_

I sigh tiredly as Jackal sends me a pleading look and flicks his gaze towards the bickering trio consisting of Masaharu, Bunta and Akaya. The migraines are coming back at the fast pace and I've a feeling I won't be dying old if I hang around these guys any longer than High School!

_**And I thought I finally get out of everything after Shitenhouji! Apparently I'm **_VERY_** wrong!**_

"Headache again, Kasumi-san?" Hiroshi who stands beside me asks me with a sympathetic look. "Do you want some aspirin?" He adjusts his glasses and look at my schedule. "I'll deal with the sophomores for you as well, is that all right?"

…I thank whatever deity up there that is kind enough to gift me with Hiroshi in this insane team, amen.

I give the team's 'gentleman' a grateful smile. "That'd help a lot, thanks, Hiroshi." I spin on my heels and stalk towards the bickering boys. "Oi, you three, break it off!" I shake my fist at them threateningly. "If I catch you three arguing even _one_ more time today, you'll be running laps until practice is over!"

Akaya gives me his puppy eyes plus a pout and I almost die from his cuteness.

_TOO CUTE TO RESIST! WHO THE HELL TAUGHT MY LITTLE BROTHER PUPPY EYES, HUH!? _

"Nee-san, they started it!" He wails and tugs my sleeve. "They are being mean to me!"

I groan and massage my eyebrows. "Okay, mind filling in what on the depth of seven hells _is going on here_?" I smile sweetly, and they shudder.

They better be, because I'm about to shoot them all _right now_ if they can't give me a good reason!

"The brat was being a brat," I roll my eyes at Masaharu's explanation._Yes Haru, that _helps_ a lot…_ NOT! "He thinks he can beat both Marui and me by himself, well, he can't." He shrugs to infuriate the only sophomore Regular of the team further.

_**A break… Yes, a nice, long break… Maybe I should go somewhere far, far away from this insane place of humanity for a while… Yes, Siberia would be nice!**_

I restrain my adoptive baby brother by grabbing his shirt's collar as he lungs at the trickster. "Thank you for your explanation, Masaharu," I state wryly and turn to look at Bunta. "Bunta, please give me something good or all of you are _definitely_ going to be doing more than laps, ne?" I smile a Seiichi 'turtle' smile.

Oh yes, definitely more than laps. I'll have them clean out Strike's room and play with him for the _whole weekend_! That dog of mine learns from his mistress, you know?

_Who says only human can be _ebil,_ huh?_

"Che, Niou and Kirihara were being troublesome so I tried to stop them," Bunta pops his gum, I twitch. "They were asking for it."

**ARGH! Stupid guys and their damn pride!**

My left eyebrow twitch furiously. "I did not get paid enough for this," I mutter in English. "Forty laps around the campus now, three of you. Don't argue or I'll triple that," I hold my hand up to stop them from complaining. "I mean it!" I say firmly, ignoring the puppy eyes the trio gives me. They sulk but go off to start their assigned laps.

…Honestly, they have a way to make me feel guilty every damn time with those puppy eyes!

"Kasumi-san!" A sophomore approaches me. _Oh Kami, _what_ now?_ "Please help us! The Hyoutei's Regulars are demanding to see you; even Yukimura-buchou can't persuade them off!" I raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"How many of them are here?" I ask the sophomore curiously. "Where are they?"

He pauses for a while. "Well, the Regulars are here, but I didn't see Atobe-san or that big guy… Yukimura-buchou is talking to them at the clubroom."

I smack my palm against my forehead. "Thank you for telling me," I smile kindly and sprint towards the clubhouse.

…_**What**_ could those Hyoutei's Regulars possibly want, no, _**need**_ from me?

I frown at the Hyoutei's Regulars. "I'll take it from here, thanks, Sei." I give the beautiful buchou a sweet smile as I bounce up to him. "You go and take care of the Regulars, ne?" We share a sweet smile, and every body nearby shudders.

_Let's leave the Regulars to Seiichi! He's an expert dealing with them when they slack off!_

I turn to look at Yuushi cautiously… _Something is not right,_ I agree with Mini Kasumi in my head for once… Something is off with the Hyoutei boys, even Mukahi and Shishido who hate me guts are _here._

_**That just says how serious this is!**_

"How may I help you, boys?" I sit down casually onto the bench inside the clubroom and eye them with a frown. "I hope it's something serious, because if it's not, you're wasting my time. And _**why**_ aren't you at your own practice, huh?" I ask and tap my finger lightly against my left temple: a habit I acquire whenever I start thinking serious stuff…

…_Not every day I get a chance to think seriously because most of the time I'm driven to the point of insanity by the Rikkai boys! Thank Kami for this rare chance!_

Yes, I know I sound like a total biatch. However, I have _every_ right to be! Mukahi insulted _my_ mother and he didn't even apologize and he _wants_ me to help!? To top it off, Shishido is always a jackass whenever he sees me too!

"Please…" I widen my eyes in surprise. There, before me, is a rare sight to behold…

…Almost_ an entire Hyoutei's tennis Regulars _with their hands together in a pleading stance.

"If you have some mercy for us, please stop ignoring Atobe, Kasumi-hime…" Yuushi sighs tiredly. "I don't know what you've said or done to him, but he's driving us to the point of insanity." I raise an eyebrow at Yuushi's words…

**Close, Yuushi, **very** close. Why not try what **_**he**_** has done to me instead?**

I'm friendly and lively, that's true. But I'm _**not**_ a goody-goody who would forgive or forget so easily for the convenience of others, ok? My Father taught me to 'learn from the pain', after all.

I smile softly but let my eyes convey the message. "I don't see _how_ I can be of help then, seeing as it concerns with Atobe. Sorry, Yuushi, you're on your own for this one." I stand up to leave, only to have Mukahi and Shishido blocking my way. "Out of my way if you still want to play tennis," I give them both a feral snarl. "Unless you want another panda eye, do you, Mukahi?" I drawl viciously and grin as the short redhead winces. _SCORE!_

I turn to look at the other four guys in the clubroom. "It is nice to know Hyoutei's tennis team is working hard towards the upcoming inter-school friendly match." I nod politely. "It's a pleasant surprise seeing you all here, good day." I shove past Shishido and Mukahi.

A hand shots out to grab my wrist before I can exit. "Kasumi, Atobe is going insane soon if you continue to ignore him in this fashion." Yuushi's says bitterly.

I snort. "Ha! Atobe-sama going insane, this I must see." I mock despite the looks on Hyoutei's Regulars' faces. "I'm your friend, Yuushi, but I'm afraid I'm no knight in shining armor. I'm only an ordinary human and the problem _you_ have with Atobe is for _you_ to solve it." I cross my arms.

"Kasumi-san," ARGH! It's Choutarou's super puppy eyes! "It's true, Atobe-buchou hasn't been himself lately… I saw him talking to himself while looking up towards the sky yesterday."

Yuushi smirks. "Yes, calling someone's name, actually."

I feel my heartbeat accelerates. _Does he really?_ I pull on a bored look anyway. "I don't think that has anything to do with me, Yuushi. Atobe and I are not exactly… ah… _fond_ of each other as you can see from the training camp." I shrug nonchalantly. "I'm sure I don't have that much affect on him. Besides, won't it be weird for a Rikkai's team manager to interfere with Hyoutei's practice?" I smile as my comment hits home. "Well, I'm glad we've come to an understanding."

"Kisaki, wait!" Mukahi calls out. _What _now? "If you wanted an apology from the other day then I'm sorry for dissing your mother like that!" He looks at me; one eye still swollen and that. "I'm sorry, but please help us!"

I sigh impatiently. "_**If**_ I wanted an apology I would've said so, Mukahi." I drawl condescendingly. "I'm not much of a person who like beating around the bushes. Therefore, your apology does not effect my decision. However, apology accepted." I nod.

"Hey, if you're not exactly fond of Atobe then why-." Yuushi clamps a hand firmly onto a guy with messy orange hair that I remember as Akutagawa Jiroh that Bunta runs away at the sight of him.

…_**I understand how you feel, Bunta, because I'd run too if he keeps talking about me and squealing whenever he sees me or hears something about me!**_

"Trust me, Kasumi; once you start talking to him he'll be himself again." Yuushi smirks.

Yuushi's right, I _want_ to talk to Atobe again like before, be it an argument or whatever that can give me an excuse to talk to him. True, it looks like I'm ignoring him, but in the end I realize that he is_Atobe Keigo_, and he doesn't _need _anyone, not even me. As much as I try to think he needs me, he just doesn't. He doesn't even try to call and explain _why_ or _who_ I saw him with the other day!

He's got his fan girls to surround himself and they make him feel needed, so be it… I often know when to back off from a battle if my effort is in vain.

…_In the end I'm just something he uses to kill some of his time… I just need to get up and move on and not wallow in my misery… Not much of a big deal, right?_

_**Yeah… Every Kisaki member is strong… I'll move on for sure…**_

"Kasumi-senpai," Choutarou's voice stops me. "Are you… Are you going out with Tezuka-san?"

I feel a certain warmth coursing through my body as my mind drifts towards a certain Seigaku captain. I look into Choutarou's big eyes. "At least he doesn't put up any façade when he is with me," I smile mysteriously without really answering the question. "Good day, all of you." I walk off.

_**He's an 'Ice Emperor', and I'm a flame… Completely opposite side that would never get along, simple as that.**_

* * *

**With the Hyoutei boys…**

"They're both stubborn and proud," Oshitari shakes his head, annoyed. "If Atobe is an 'Ice' Emperor then Kasumi can definitely be 'Fire' Queen."

"What do you mean, Oshitari-senpai?" Ootori asks politely with a curious stare.

"Yeah,_what_ do you mean, Oshitari?" A familiar drawl comes from the clubroom's door, making the Hyoutei's Regulars turn to look at the owner. "This is our manager you're talking about here, so I believe I have all rights to know your reason." Niou saunters into the room.

Shishido scowls at the Rikkai's trickster. "None of your business, Niou."

A perfectly shaped silver-blue eyebrow rises slightly as if to irk the Hyoutei's dash specialist on purpose. "I believe you made it _my_ business when you're _here_ in Rikkai **and** talking about my friend like that. This is Rikkai, Shishido, so learn your place and learn how to hold your tongue a bit if you wanna get out in one piece." Intense silver-blue eyes shift to the slim redhead in the room before flash threateningly. "I gotta give it to her but damn, she sure is too kind. If I hear you dissing her family again, I'll make sure you won't get only a black eye, Mukahi."

An awkward silence settles around the occupants in the room. Finally, Oshitari sighs. "You are too over protective of her, Niou." Dark blue eyes lock with the silver-blue ones calmly. "She needs out of her protective shell some times."

"That, my friend, is not a problem because you see; Kasumi-koi apparently has no fear to voice her mind out. So if she wants me to she'll tell me to back off." Niou drawls in a bored voice. "I believe I am needed somewhere else, good day, gentlemen. Please show yourself out from Rikkai's ground." The trickster of Rikkai strides off after having his last words.

* * *

**The next day, 8PM, Atobe's manor…**

…Why am I even here!?

_**Father could've sent **_**any**_** person from our house to deliver this parcel but **_NOOO_**, he says I should visit Atobe Kirie-sama because his son is my age!**_

"Kisaki-sama, Atobe-sama is expecting you, please follow me," A maid _curtseys_ me, and I'm torn between bursting into a hysteric laughter and just run the hell away from this place and never step a foot into the area again…

_But sad to say I don't have the luxury of the latter choice. WAH!_

I look around anxiously and mentally prepare an escape route as I follow the maid deeper into the household. This house _is_ huge, but whoever designed it sure has style because the furnishings and paintings in the house don't clash at all. And I've got to say it's really majestic even though I don't like a _certain_ occupant of this house at the moment.

YES! I'm talking about the goddamn egocentric jerk of buchou of Hyoutei's tennis team: Atobe Keigo!

"Kisaki-sama," I jump and snap my mind from my murderous thoughts as the maid turns her gaze at me. "Atobe-sama is waiting for you inside, miss." I swallow after she says that sentence.

…Why do I feel like I'm entering my own doom?!

I give her a sheepish smile. "Thank you, miss." _Agent Kisaki on the move! She's entering the enemy's ground! Can she do it!?_ I enter cautiously with a smile that could rival Masaharu's most mischievous smile plaster on my face.

My dark blue eyes meet _three_ pairs of sharp blue eyes upon my entrance. I determinedly ignore the stare from Atobe Jr. and focus my gaze on Atobe Sr. "Atobe-sama," I bow politely. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Father asked me to deliver this parcel to you," I step forward carefully and place the parcel gracefully on the table in front of the trio. "I'll take my leave now, good day." I bow again and back away towards the door.

Atobe Sr.'s laughs good-humoredly. "Kasumi-chan, you really remind me of Kyou-sama sometimes with that polite manner. Come sit with us for a while, would you, my dear?" His blue eyes dance merrily, and I groan inwardly.

…_WHY AM I ALWAYS FATE'S FAVORITE TOY!? GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO PLAY WITH, DAMMIT!_

I calculate all the odds in my head furiously and wince at the outcome._ Atobe Sr. and my Father are good friends and business partner, thus if I run right now he can tell Father about it and I'm definitely going to be in _HUGE_ and _DEEP_ shite_.

**Oh Kami, kill me now.**

I drag my feet towards the nearest empty couch and plop myself down stiffly. I shoot Atobe Jr. a withering glare behind his father's back and I feel my eyes widen at the person who sits beside him…

_**It's that girl I saw him with last Sunday!**_

"Oh, I forget you are not properly introduced yet," Atobe Sr. chuckles. "Kasumi, this is my sister and Keigo's aunt, Shudo-Atobe Hanabi," he tells me with a kind smile. "Hanabi, this is Kisaki Kasumi, Kisaki Kyou's youngest daughter."

I gawk at the Atobes. No _freaking _way! "Forgive me for saying this, Atobe-sama, but Shudo-san doesn't look more than twenty-five," I tread the subject carefully. "I'm pretty sure there are a lot of people out there who would think the same question as the one I just voiced out."

_**DAMN RIGHT!**_** Anyone sane **_**would**_** upon seeing this insanity! Atobe Sr. is like forty-something and **_**she doesn't even look thirty yet!**_

…Somebody please just let me out from this insane place! Kami-sama, I've never commit any sin to any other human intentionally! Please let me out of this place!

…_Well, if you can call the Rikkai's tennis Regulars _humans_ when they act like a bunch of wild _monkeys and gorillas_ and I have to smack them here and there occasionally to keep them in line… But I don't think that count, right?_

To my surprise, _both_ Atobe Sr. and the pretty lady burst out laughing. _Okay! Now I can dub them officially insane!_"Kisaki-chan, you're such a wonderful girl," Shudo-san snickers and wipes her perfectly made eyes with her palm before grinning at me. "No wonder Keigo was so angry with me that Sunday after he came back from chasing after you."

I flush uncomfortably as my heart starts thumping madly inside my chest… What _is _this feeling? Relieve? Happy? Satisfied? I feel better knowing I've misunderstood everything last Sunday.

Shite,_if_ I misunderstood everything then **I've ran away from NOTHING!?**

…Somebody please give me a shovel. I'm going to dig a hole and bury myself in there forever. Adios to the humanities and insanity! ARGH, this is so bloody embarrassing!

I blush bright red and stare meekly at Atobe Jr. AKA Keigo. However, all the blush and the meekness go down the drain right instant I see him _smirking_ at me! ARGH! The nerve of that guy!

_I was going to apologize but seeing him smirking now… Let me maim him instead! CHA!_

I feel my left eyebrow twitching furiously and glower openly at Keigo. However, Atobe Sr. gives me a kind smile and I stop glaring holes at his son. "You look so much like Kyou-sama, yet you inherit majority of Elvira's attitude. I see Kyou-sama has raised his children well by his own." Blue eyes look at me gently, and I blush at the compliment even though my heart swells with pride at the mention of my parents. "Ah, it's getting late, it's best you head home now, Kasumi-chan. Keigo, take Kasumi to the car, would you, son?" He turns to give me another smile. "Now, if you would excuse this old man and his sister, Kasumi, I hope I'll see you soon." With that he leaves the room gracefully.

Shudo-san gets up. "Well, you two behave yourself. Kisaki-chan, if Keigo ever hurt you, don't hesitate to tell us, ne?" She gives me a wink at my horrified look. "I hope I'll see you again soon!" She walks off.

**Okay… Maybe it's time to freak full-on…**

BLOODY BUGGER IN SEVEN HELLS!!! I'VE TO WALK _WITH_ ATOBE KEIGO ALONE!? WHY CAN'T I JUST GO ON MY OWN, SOMEBODY TELL ME!?

I sulk at Fate's cruelty and raise my eyes to glare at the young Atobe heir. "Sorry for misunderstanding last Sunday, I'll take my leave now. You don't have to send me off, Atobe." I say stiffly and get up from my seat.

_OK! Now agent Kisaki has gathered enough information, it's time to leave! RUN!_

A hand grabs me before I can reach the door, and I curse at the warmth on my back and the familiar empowering musky scent. _DAMN! I'm too slow!_ "If I let you run off now, Father would have my head. And I believe 'two is a company', no?" He smirks. "Come, a limousine is probably waiting for us out front." He drags me along with him.

…I'd give **ANYTHING** to wipe that smirk off with face with a solid punch!

I grudgingly let myself be drag to the front porch by Atobe. I glare at a few servants who walk past us on the way as they give him and me a curious stare. Hmph! Even the maids and the butlers at my house aren't as nosy as this!

"Oi, Atobe," I give him a weird look as he still hasn't let go of my hand while walking. "You know I can walk after you just fine, right?" I try to pry his hand off but no avail. "Atobe!" I stomp my foot impatiently but he totally ignores me.

I hate being ignored, dammit!

Since Atobe continues to drag me without any intension to make an attempt of conversation I take a good look over at the Hyoutei's captain. Hmm… I have to admit that he is gorgeous. Whereas Tezuka Kunimitsu can place a girl into coma by just give her soft gaze, Atobe Keigo most certainly can cause a serious blood loss just by his strong, assured and slightly husky voice.

Now that I thought about it… Both of them are indeed good-looking men in their own ways, although Kunimitsu looks older than he actually is and Atobe is a jerk as he can be.

…But both of them should be stab for the safety of any passing woman, I've gotta say that.

_**Not to mention they **_both_** have sexy abs and behinds! You can't easily get that anymore! Brawns and brains combine together is perfect!**_

…SHUT UP, YOU BLOODY CONSCIENCE!

I shove mini-Kasumi away and lock her in the deepest cell I create in my head as soon as Atobe turns around to look at me. "Why did you run?" His question _really_ surprises me.

I fidget slightly. "Well, you know, it's a defense mechanism and all that… Fight or flight." I smile sheepishly as he gives me a weird look. "What?" I pout.

_Hey! I can't help running away, you know!? It's the first thing in my mind! Blame the guys I've grown up with!_

He chuckles, and I resist the urge to shoot him for the sake of women in this world. His _laugh_ can kill, I'll tell you that! "You sure have a unique defense mechanism, Kasumi." I blush at the way my name rolls off his tongue. "But I have to thank you for putting Mukahi mouth on hold for once." He smirks.

I smirk back. "Glad to know I can be of service, Atobe." I mock-curtsy him.

As soon as we're at the front porch I can only gape at the pristine black stretched limousine with Atobe's emblem engraved to the sides in front of me. Okay, now I dub the Atobes _freaking_ rich and show off!

_**Even Father's personal limousine isn't this long!!!**_

I stop dead on my track. "Hey, Atobe," I start slowly. "Is there any limo in your house that isn't this _short_?" I ask sarcastically.

He flips his hair with a proud smirk. "This is one of the mid-length ones in the mansion for the pretty important guest, be awed, Kasumi-hime." He crows.

Oh Kami, I think Atobe _really_ need a mental check-up… NOW!

I take his hand off me. "Yes, yes, whatever, thanks for walking me here, Atobe. I'll manage to go home myself." I walk pass him to enter the car, only to be pull back into Atobe's arms. "WHAT!?" I almost yell in annoyance and struggle to get out of his hold.

**ARGH! He's hugging me! He's **_**bloody **_**hugging me!!! I'm being hug by a totally handsome jerk!!! What do I do?!**

…Is this a nightmare or a good dream!?

…_But he smells so good… So warm… Let's just melt into his arms!_

Sorry, Mini Kasumi out on the loose again. I'll kill her later!!!

"I'll see you in Rikkai's inter-school tournament next week, Kasumi." My heart thumps wildly when Atobe whispers huskily _right next to my ear._ "I won't lose to Tezuka. I've beaten him once and I will again. You'll see that. Good night." With that he lets go and steps back.

I quickly climb into the limousine and try to register the words into my brain… So the inter-school match will be next week… In Rikkai Dai no less… I'll definitely shoot Seiichi for not telling me today, and so it's time…

…_**Yeah, probably it's time to start thinking **_**who**_** I really want… Tezuka Kunimitsu or Atobe Keigo, the two Kings in their own rights…**_

* * *

**Bleh, I almost die trying to write this chapter… Somehow, I find this one really disappointing when I'm writing it… (TT)**

**Please tell me what you think, ne?**

**The next chapter is the final showdown and I'll probably update with alternative endings both at the same time! Mwahaha! **_**You**_** get to choose your favorite ending! Tezuka or Atobe!**

**Thank you for such nice feedbacks with the one-shots! (Bow) HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Till next time then! XD**


	13. Final showdown

**Disclaimer: The only PoT I own, I use it for cooking. XD**

**I'm sorry, bad attempt at Amane's pun there! **

**Well, it's all come down to this! This is the final chapter where the decision is supposed to be made but I'll give you some time to think about it until the next update!**

**Sorry if you find this chapter a little bit short, I've tried my best already!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Final Showdown**

**Saturday, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, 9AM…**

**(Niou's Point of View)**

Where on earth can she be!?

I sigh and rake a hand through my already messy hair, no thanks to the match I had just now. "Yukimura," I call our buchou, "Did you tell her the time specifically?" I ask with a frown.

Yukimura gives me a frown in return, "I did, actually," he says and reaches into his bag for his mobile phone. "I've told her not to be late… Excuse me for a moment; I think I'll call her." He prepares to get up.

I stop him. "I'll go get her. I've got a feeling she's still at home somehow." I tell my buchou. "Besides, I've finished my match for today. So I'll go." I throw my towel down unceremoniously, get up from my seat, and give Yukimura a casual salute. "I'll see you later." I stroll off from there.

I glance at the court and smirk at the sight of Kirihara totally butchering Hiyoshi guy from Hyoutei. The matches today during the 'friendly' inter-school game are randomize so a player from a school can be up against any body from the other two schools. Also, since it's a randomize system doubles' players are chosen at random.

But once your name is drawn from the hat and your match is over, you're done. That's why I'm going to find out _why_ Kasumi isn't here yet when she should. After all, Yukimura's threats about what he would do to those who are late today were freaky, and no doubt he_will_ do it.

…Only we all adore her too much to get her sick, that is.

I've known her for quite a long time and we've been best friends since we've met the first day that we've started High School… You can say I'm rather fond of her like my own sister, you know, even though Kenta-san won't be too pleased if I outright admit that.

Anyway, I think I should hurry before the finale of this inter-school game. I don't want to miss the Atobe and Tezuka's match, and I'm sure Kasumi wouldn't want to miss it too.

Now… Her house is about thirty minutes walk from here… I can get there in fifteen or twenty if I run.

I sigh. She better be thankful for this… I think as I break out into a run.

* * *

**(Back to Kasumi's point of view!)**

**The very same day, Kisaki's manor, 9:15AM…**

"ARGH!!!!! I'm late!!!" I dash down the stairs and deftly avoid the maids and butlers I pass by. "I'm so late! I'm so dead! Seiichi is going to kill me!" I ignore the amused look from my father and my older brother at the dining table as I snatch a piece of toast and quickly gobble it down. "Thanks for the breakfast! I'm going!" I almost knock over the butler who comes in to clear my plate. "Sorry!"

Kenta Nii-san laughs and I make a mental note to maim him later in our practice. "Why are you in such a hurry? You're late again?" He teases me and grins at my pout. "I'll take that as a yes." Father and Nii-san chuckle.

I sulk. So _not_ funny if they're me! "Not funny, Nii-san! I'm really late!" I continue to freak and run around again despite the full-out laughter I get from the two men of the house. "Father, Nii-san!" I yell embarrassedly.

"Kasumi-san, Niou-san is here to see you." A butler enters to inform me. "He said he'll be taking you to Rikkai with him."

_**Okay… Let's freak until we die so we don't have to die by Seiichi's hands later…**_

I run out of the room and crash into Masaharu's tall frame right outside; resulting in both of us sprawling on the ground, Father's deep laughter echoing through the manor and Nii-san frantically pulling us apart.

_Hmph! Nii-san is so _over_ protective… Masaharu is my best friend and he's freaking over his little sister and her best friend!_

My father looks at me tenderly. "Kenta, drop Kasumi on your way to the office, would you, son?" Father says with his usual deep voice. "Kasumi, try not to murder your brother on your way to school, darling." His dark blue eyes like mine twinkle in amusement. "Save that for later, all right?"

…I LOVE YOU, FATHER!

I squeal in delight as I pounce at my Father's tall but built frame. "Thank you, Father! I love you!" I laugh along with Father at Nii-san's sulking face. "I'm kidding, Nii-san." I grin brightly. "Shall we go?" I bounce towards my friend.

"We better hurry if we want to make it in time for Tezuka and Atobe's match." Masaharu says after he gets up from the floor. "Kyou-sama," He bows politely to my Father, who nods back.

_**What. Did. He. Say?!?!? Tezuka and Atobe's match!? We cannot miss the hotties' match!!!**_

…ARGH! I hate Mini Kasumi's perversion!

I feel my jaws drop. "Masaharu! Next time you could've told me when the day is _over_!" I whine and proceed to drag him out to the front porch with Nii-san right behind us obediently. "Hurry up! I don't have all day!" I yell at both guys when they share a look over my head.

_I'd personally castrate both of them if I can't make it in time for the Kings' match! CHA! Who cares about no more continuation of the proud Kisaki's family anyway!?_

* * *

**10 minutes later… Rikkai Dai…**

_YES! I love the nice, hard earth! I can kiss it right now!_

"Thank Kami for the nice, solid ground…" I mutter and fight down the urge to hurl my meager breakfast. Yes, Kenta Nii-san furious driving can do this to you. I admit I was way too careless to tell Nii-san that I'm in a hurry without thinking about Nii-san's driving skills, thus resulting in my older brother steps on the pedal full-on.

…It's a miracle my older brother has a driving license, mind you. His driving is bad for one's health. _Very_, very bad!

_**And they women's driving skills are worse than men! Whoever said that, huh!?**_

"If I die I'm so going to charge your brother for my insurance fee." Masaharu mutters dryly as he firmly grasps my waist to prevent me from walking into a wall, no thanks to Nii-san's all-hell-break-loose driving! "C'mon, we better hurry. After all, I've no idea what Yukimura got in his mind for torturing the innocent."

Yup, I wholeheartedly agree with you, Haru! I've no idea what Seiichi's parents did to him when he was a kid… And I think I don't wanna know…

_I don't wanna upset my sanity any further!!!_

We hurry towards the courts. I sigh in relief as I notice both of the captains from Seigaku and Hyoutei are both not on the courts yet. However, they're still doing their warm-ups as the members from the tennis teams' fight for their pride on the courts.

Yup, I'm using the word _**fight**_ because guys have their stupid pride and they are going all out with both their tennis skills and their taunting and etcetera.

_**Why do I know about these guys that much? You can say I spend almost every day during the past ten years or so living around **_**only**_** a bunch of guys after Mother passed away!**_

…And Father did absolutely _nothing_ to encourage my feminine side, whereas Nii-san thinks that it's necessary for me to be more of a tomboy rather than a normal girl because _it scares majority of the boys off!_

GIVE ME BACK MY GIRL'S LIFE!!!

I'm not going to go into details for the other guys' match. But all I can say is that the atmosphere of the court totally changes one-eighty degree after Tezuka and Atobe step into the court… So this is the fight to determine _who_ will be better. Can Tezuka get his pride back or will Atobe be the winner once again?

I can only wait and see.

A hand is placed on my shoulder, and I turn to look into the serious silver-blue eyes of my friend. "Watch this game closely, love. This is a fight for their pride and their belief…" He says solemnly. "And this is their fight for you."

I nod. "I'm scared, Masaharu…" I say in almost a whisper. "I'm still confused about who I really want… Is it Tezuka or is it Atobe?" I look at the match that has started.

I really must admit it that I'm still confused about my own feelings… I spend the past week thinking about the times I've spent with both captains. I feel warm thinking about Tezuka Kunimitsu's subtle signs of affection, his way of showing he cares and how he has respected my opinion and others. Nevertheless, I admire Atobe and his confidence in everything he does, and how his confidence affects the others around him in a good way.

_And so it begins…_

The match itself… How can I ever describe this? _Beautiful_ would be an understatement as well as marvelous… If I am to say it in one word, I'd say it's absolutely breathtaking.

Both of them are elegant and graceful with their moves, and their skills are top-notch. I can't believe I'm watching High-School students' playing against each other! This must be a National level at least!

_**But damn… They're both sexy when they sweat! Look at how their shirts cling to their bodies! Ooh… Burn, baby, burn!**_

…GO DIE, CONSCIENCE!

The match continues without any interruption from Mini Kasumi inside my head (Thank Kami for that!). "Match point, Tezuka! Forty-thirty!" The referee declares.

YOSH! One more ball and the winner will be Kunimitsu!

But what about Keigo? He's a proud guy! If he loses how would he look in Hyoutei's tennis Regulars' eyes!?

I watch with anticipation thrums in my whole body. _Just one more ball,_ I clasp my hands together; _just one more ball and Tezuka Kunimitsu will be the winner_. The tennis ball in the stoic buchou of Seigaku is thrown up in the air as he prepares to serve. _This is it!_

**CLACK! THUD!**

My heart stops for a second when the spectacled captain drops his racket onto the ground clutching his left shoulder. "Buchou/Kunimitsu-san!" His teammates and I start to rush towards him. However, his teammates are stopped by a single warning glance from him, and I'm pulled back by Genichirou and Seiichi.

I struggle to get free from their restraints. "Let me go, dammit!" I cry out in fury when their hold tightens on me. "Can't you see? Kunimitsu-san is-!"

"The match is not over," Seiichi's soft voice reprimands me gently. "Remember, Kasumi, they're fighting for their pride, they're fighting for _**you**_. A call, a movement, a single action from you will drastically affect them." He pulls me down to sit next to him. "Now sit and watch, Mi-chan," he gestures towards Kunimitsu who's getting up on his feet. "Sit and watch the two Kings battle for their pride."

I see Keigo says something incoherent to Kunimitsu; however, the latter captain picks up his racket and continues playing…

…The game is now at its peak: they've both enter the tie-break instead of Tezuka Kunimitsu winning seven games to five.

ARGH! BLOODY HELL! BE STRONG, DAMMIT!

I inhale deeply and fish out my mobile to make a quick call. "Hi, it's me." I say politely as soon as the other line pick up.

A pause, and then frantic whispers. "K-Kasumi-sama, what can we do for you!?"

I grin. _You just gotta love the influence when your father is a powerful businessman!_ "Can I have the best sport-medic team you have to Rikkai Dai as soon as possible? I'm afraid a friend of mine is injured, I'd like him to have a proper check up before his rehabilitation so that he'd know exactly what he needs." I wink as I notice Seiichi's amused smile and a slight shake of his head.

"Of course! We'll be there as soon as possible! Would that be all, Kasumi-sama?"

I smirk. "Yes, that would be all, thank you." I flip my phone shut and my mood swiftly changes back into serious one as Kunimitsu performs another zero-shiki drop-shot which makes him so famous. My heart stops again when I notice something…

…_The ball doesn't go over the net…_

"Game set! Won by Hyoutei's Atobe, seven games to five!" The referee declares.

I jump into the court and start towards Seigaku's bleachers only to be stopped _again _for the second time of the day. ARGH! WHAT IS IT WITH THESE PEOPLE AND STOPPING ME!? "What the hell do you want?" I hiss furiously and turn around.

Sharp blue eyes meet mine. "Why do you insist on going to Tezuka when you should be congratulating ore-sama, arn?" Atobe hums coldly. "You're attracted to me, Kisaki Kasumi; _I can see it in your eyes_." He drawls pompously.

I'm going to castrate him and then I'll chop him up. Oh wait, I'll feed his body parts to the sharks in the Ocean somewhere too. _That_ is exactly how pissed I am with Atobe Keigo right now!

I glare him a famous Kisaki's glare which is said to be best when dealing with incompetent workers and business partners and such (and not to mention quite useful when dealing with jerks too!). "Atobe Keigo, are you happy now? You've busted his shoulder purposefully!" I glare harder as he pulls me closer despite the fan girls' scream. "Let me go!" He tightens his hold on my wrists as his answer.

**Well Atobe, we can do this the painful way if you won't do it the easy way! **_**CHA!**_

I smile sweetly. "Very well, then." I inhale deeply, cast my eyes downwards as if I'm accepting my fate and smash my head against his jaw faster than anyone can say 'Hyoutei!' Now **take that**, AHOBE!

His grip loosens for a moment and I pull myself away abruptly. Mini Kasumi and I have come to an agreement for once…_**Let's beat the hell outta this jerk!**_

"Atobe Keigo, you are a real self-centered git to think that I'm attracted to you." I start slowly. "You know what? Maybe I am. But after what you've just done, those feelings are replaced with spite, thanks to yourself, Atobe." I sneer nastily, turn back on my heels, and leave Rikkai to head back straight home. I ignore the looks from Seigaku and Hyoutei's tennis Regulars as I pass them. However, Masaharu's sneer is enough to keep them from approaching.

_The trickster is not something to be mess with in an annoyed mode, after all!_

"Masaharu…" I mumble tiredly.

My best friend takes my hand into his as we walk. "Right here, babe." He replies while looking ahead of us. "You know I'm listening, Kasumi."

"Should I hate Atobe because he hurt me, or should my feeling be stronger for him that Tezuka because he makes me feel special?" I relish the unspoken support from my friend, and he knows it. That's what I love about having the boys hovering around me some times. "And why am I so afraid and why does it hurt thinking how Tezuka must feel right now?"

He sighs and looks at me tenderly. "That, time can only tell, Kasumi." He pats my head.

_**I really hope you're right, Masaharu, I really do…**_

* * *

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**I'll try to have the endings up by this weekend… YOU can choose which one you'd like for the 'true' King!**_

_**Thanks for the support you've all given me up until now! You can really say that this story is really the one I've worked on a lot!**_

_**It takes a lot to get me off my laziness, and this story did just that, mind you!**_

_**See ya my dear readers! XD**_


	14. Finale 1: Tezuka Kunimitsu

**YEAH! It's a finale for Tezuka-buchou!!!**

**I have the ideas flowing in for Tezuka first so I finish him off… Wait, that comes out wrong… Oh well, who cares?**

**Thanks for all the support! (Bow)**

**Saa, Yudan sezuni ikou! Let's do this!**

* * *

**Ending one: Tezuka Kunimitsu**

I stare out of the glass window of a café… It's been three weeks since the inter-schools tournament. I haven't talk to Kunimitsu or Atobe since that day… And now the summer semester is finished…

_I wonder how they're doing…_

"Hm? Well, if it isn't Kasumi-hime." The smooth purr makes me look up.

I grin brightly at the Hyoutei's tensai. "Nice to see you here, Yuushi!" I look at his companion and widen my eyes. "Oh my Kami, KENYA!" I squeal in delight and tackle my long-time friend from Shitenhouji into a hug.

Yup, this is one of my boys from Shitenhouji, Oshitari Kenya, and Yuushi's cousin. Whereas Yuushi's dark, cool and mysterious type and sometimes fuss a lot, Kenya's the total opposite. Kenya's hair is what I'd call a sandy-color hair and he's not as tanned as Yuushi even though he's out in the sun more… And what really helps when I hang out with Kenya is he doesn't fuss…Much.

_**Well… He **_**DOES**_** fuss whenever a boy is trying to hit on me in Osaka… Damn him and the Shitenhouji boys' 'she's-ours—you-can-look-but-don't-touch' attitude!**_

Kenya laughs and swings me around. "Nice to see you here, too, Mi-chan. It's been a while." He smiles, and I ignore the 'thuds' from the girls' fainting at the sight.

You'll get used to it after a while, really.

"You should've told me you're going to come!" I pout at Kenya after Yuushi and he join me at my table. "And you too, Yuushi! You should've at least called me or something!" I chastise both of them good-humoredly.

The Hyoutei's genius raises his hands into surrender gesture as he smirks. "Kenya came down yesterday. I didn't know that he didn't tell you about his little visit." He purrs.

Kenya rolls his eyes at his cousin. "Whatever, Yuushi. Sorry, Mi-chan, I thought I'd surprise you… I was thinking to drop by your house later, actually." He smiles tenderly.

I smile back. "It's good seeing you here again… I met Hikaru and Kura last week and this week I meet you!" I sip my milkshake.

_More like those two appeared unannounced at my house! The West section of my house almost got destroyed simply because of Akaya and Hikaru were in the same room!_

"Have you meet Atobe or Tezuka at all?" I promptly choke and splutter at Yuushi's casual question. "I guess not." He stares at me with his dark eyes before sighing deeply. "Kasumi-hime, you know you can't avoid them forever. It's only a matter of time before you choose one of them." He leans forward and rests his elbows on the table.

…_I know that. But I can't help it. I'm scared too, you know? It's not my fault for wanting to wait… I get scared too._

I stare at my drink. "I know," I sigh. "Seiichi briefed me about this matter… I talked to Masaharu about it and he told me the exact same thing."

I've slowly realized during the past weeks that I feel secure, appreciated and _warm_ whenever I think about Tezuka Kunimitsu. However, when I think about Atobe Keigo… I can safely consider my feelings for him as a crush.

With Tezuka Kunimitsu, he may be a mystery some times. But I believe in what I've seen during my times with him… He's reasonable, he's patient, and not to mention that he respects every body around him… Well… Apart from his team mates whom he look as if he could kill them, that is…

_**You forget to say he has sexy body too!**_

…Oh Kami, can't Mini Kasumi shut up!?

"Tezuka or Atobe?"

"Tezuka," I say without thinking and snap my gaze to look at Kenya after I realize what I've said. "Kenya!" I chuck a straw at my grinning friend. He dodges it!

_Damn him for getting me off-guard! Kenya keeps doing this to me all the time when I'm thinking about something!_

"Hey, I'm helping you, Mi-chan!" Kenya snickers when I raise my fist at him. "Okay, okay, chill. But really, what's there to think about? You've already chosen Tezuka, don't you?" The serious expression he always has is back on his face. "As much as we don't like you hanging around with any other guys, and yes, I'm speaking for the boys here. We're cool with the idea of you and Tezuka, you know?"

I chuckle. "That's very sweet of you, Kenya." I tease and blink at him when I realize something. "Wait, how do _you_ know about Tezuka and Atobe stuff anyway? I don't remember telling you about the trips and stuff." I exclaim incredulously.

He smirks with a shrug. "Yuushi and Yukimura kept us well inform enough, Mi-chan."

I bristle. _I'm _so _going to beat the living daylight out of Kenya until he can't remember his name anymore! CHA! He and the boys in Shitenhouji _are_ bloody protective! Since when did they know each other than in games, huh!?_

…I'm sure no one would notice if I secretly feed him a small amount of my own creation every day until he's dead! So let's do just that!

"Kasumi-hime," Yuushi's purr snaps me out of my killing thoughts. _SUCKS!_ "I'm not asking you to reconsider your choice. However, may I know why you've chosen Tezuka?" His dark gaze looks at me solemnly.

**Oh boy, somehow I've imagine having to answer that question before…**

I close my eyes and lean back into my seat. Thinking about the way those dark orbs look at me during all the times I've spent with Tezuka Kunimitsu makes my heart _soar_. "I liked Atobe, Yuushi. He's somebody who I feel great to hang around with… But the more I think about it, the more I realize that he's untouchable. He's built a fortress of ice around himself, and even if I try my best I can't get rid of those walls."

…_The warmth… Those soft looks… Those comforting presence and scent…_

I open my eyes with a new resolve. I know what I want now! "Kunimitsu-san may appear untouchable, but his presence itself comforts me in the way Atobe's presence has never done. He may not shows it, but he appreciates the small things in life and don't take things for granted. He is willing to sacrifice himself for his team and place himself before the others to protect them without even thinking about himself first… I find that very admirable. And he respects _me_, Yuushi." I look at my dark Kansai friend. "He respects me the way Atobe never did. True, Atobe may have shown his feelings here and there with me, but I don't feel like I'm really respect by him at all."

Yuushi gives me a small smile. His next words and action make me feels like I can kiss him right there.

He writes down something into a small piece of paper and hands it to me. "If you really know what you want, then what are you waiting for, Kasumi-hime?" He smirks at my bemused look. "You've done so much for us, so go get him."

_**There, in my hand, is Tezuka Kunimitsu's house address!**_

I smile and get up. "Thanks Yuushi! I'll see you later, you too Kenya!" I run out of the shop.

**Please… Please at least be there for once when I need you to be!**

I run out of the café after paying for my drink and head towards the address written on the paper. I blink at the house in front of me and look at the paper in my hand again to make sure that I _really_ have the right address…

One word about the Tezuka's household…_** WOW!**_

I know his house is not as big as mine or the Atobe's 'oh-so-_**Grande'**_ manor, however, this is still considered to be about the size of Genichirou's house… It's a mix of Western and traditional Japanese style in its design.

Hmm… Maybe I should ask Father to build this kind of bungalows in our resort! It's so cool!

_**RIGHT! KASUMI FIGHT-O!**_

I inhale deeply and ring the doorbell. It doesn't take long until I'm greeted with a kind face of a middle-age woman. One look at her and I can safely assume that she is Kunimitsu's mother… They have the same hair color after all!

I smile shyly as she looks at me. "My name is Kisaki Kasumi," I bow politely. "Um… Excuse me, ma'am, is Kunimitsu-san home?" I fidget slightly at her curious stare. "I'd like to talk to him."

She gives me a kind smile, and I inwardly sigh in relief. _YES! Thank Kami his mother doesn't have that same stern gaze as him!_ "So you are the Kisaki Kasumi Kunimitsu told me about," my heart soars at this. He mentioned about _me_ to his mother? "I'm sorry, Kisaki-chan, Kunimitsu is not in at the moment. He went to Kyushu for his rehabilitation."

I feel a twinge of disappointment. _Damn…_ "Oh, I see… Thank you for your time, Tezuka-sama." I bow politely. "I'll get going, then."

"He did ask me to give you some thing if you come looking for him, though." _**He did?**_ I look at her hopefully. "Why don't you come in? I'll go and find the stuff that he told me to give you while you wait, ne?"

I sit patiently in the living room. _What_ can he possibly left for me? I rack my brain for answers, but I come up with absolutely nothing! None, zilch, nadda…

ARGH!!! I hate the suspense!!!

_**I hope he left us a picture of himself when he's topless!!!**_

…Please excuse me when I'm killing my conscience, would you? Thank you very much.

After mentally trashed Mini Kasumi, Tezuka-san returns with a small box in her hand. "Here, this is for you, Kisaki-chan." She gives me a knowing smile. "Kunimitsu is not the type to say what he feels directly if he thinks it will trouble you. I hope this would help."

I take the box from her and bow again. "Thank you, Tezuka-sama." I smile brightly. "Would you please don't tell him about the fact that I was here looking for him?"

She looks at me in surprised. "I'm sure you have your own reason, then. I will, Kisaki-chan." She nods after seeing the determined look in my eyes.

I bid her goodbye, leave the Tezuka's household and head home. After making sure Nii-san is not around to peep (ha-ha), I open the box…

A waft of the soothing vanilla scent greets my nose. I smile softly to myself as I stare at the items in the box. Yes, _items_, Kunimitsu left behind more than one thing for me.

I pick up the familiar green wristband that I gave back to him some times ago before the inter-school game. The fabric is soft and it fits snugly around my wrist as I put them on. Also, that trademark vanilla scent of its owner really makes me feel warm in my heart.

I take a look of the title of the book inside the box. _Oh, who said Tezuka Kunimitsu doesn't have a sense of humor?_ I snicker at the '_**Animals' behaviors**_' that I remembered he picked up for me during the summer camp and the grip tape for tennis racket that he uses…

I look at the note and smile at his neat handwriting.

'_Kasumi-san,_

_Arigatou. Yudan Sezuni ikou._

_Tezuka Kunimitsu.'_

Oh, now I know_** exactly**_ what I need to do.

I pull out my phone and dial a familiar number. "I'd like to borrow one of your jets, Father." I say happily. "I'd like to go to Kyushu."

"_Very well…Would you like Kenta to go with you?" _I love Kami-sama and my Father for being so understanding! "_Do you want me to arrange an accommodation for you, Kasumi?"_

"I'll be fine on my own, Father." I smile. "And yes, it'd be great if you get a place for me to stay for about a week or so. Thank you, Father."

"_Hmm… May I ask why you are going to Kyushu?"_

I laugh brightly. "I'm going to visit 'a few' friends… And I'm going to be picking up some important thing, too."

_**I'm going to be picking up my heart, that's what! CHA! Here I come!**_

* * *

**(Tezuka's point of view)**

**Rehab center, Kyushu, the next day…**

I stare out into the space in front of me and will my shoulder to move… Needless to say, I fail to do so. I've been told since the start of this week that my shoulder is healed. However, it remembers the pain from the match, thus refusing to move again.

It's been three weeks since the inter-school match and I've injured my shoulder again for the third time.

I admit I've never felt such fury when I've seen Atobe touching Kasumi-san like that. What surprised me most is how she lashed out at him in front of every body.

…I think I really shouldn't be surprise. I've seen her hitting him before. A head-butt seems to be a little…_kinder_. It doesn't leave as much bruise as a punch does.

"Oi Tezuka," I look up as a voice called my name. Chitose Senri from Shitenhouji stands on the opposite side of the court with his tennis racket on his shoulder. "Back for your rehab again I see, eh?" He raises his eyebrow at me. "How about a match with me, your serve?"

I nod stiffly. "Fine," I move to the end of the service line and prepare to serve.

It doesn't take that long for Chitose to defeat me in four sets straight. "Maa… Tezuka, there's nothing wrong with your shoulder, right? It's just you don't have the will to move it." He says casually and bounces the ball with his hand. "Let's make a little deal." He grins.

I look at him impassively. "I don't do 'deal', Chitose." I deadpan.

He clucks his tongue in a teasing manner. "Let me finish, Tezuka." He smirks gleefully. "If you hit a shot I can't return, I'll help you deal with the Shitenhouji boys when you ask Kasumi out." He looks at me. "How about that?" He serves, and we rally.

I feel a new resolve building up in me as I hear her name. "I don't need your help, Chitose." I rush towards the ball. "I'll be fine on my own." I hit the ball back. An ace.

I won't go into the match details… But I'm grateful for Chitose in helping me to realize there is really nothing I need to be scare about. And with that I manage to emerge victor from our 'game'.

"Saa, it seems that you'll be fine." The Shitenhouji tennis' Regular smirks at me pompously. "Hey, Mi-hime, you can come out now!" He turns around and shouts teasingly.

If I'm surprised to see Chitose, the person that is entering the court blows me off my feet. Yes, long auburn hair, petite frame, and the darkest blue eyes I've ever seen along with the tell-tale sparks in her eyes when she's angry…

The person who's been occupying my mind… Kisaki Kasumi.

…Right now I pity Chitose, really.

Dark eyes flash threateningly despite the sweet smile on her face. "Senri, you have exactly ten seconds to get out of the court and bloody well away from here before I poison you." She says sweetly, and I swear I see Chitose shivers. "Off you go!" She pushes him slightly.

"Hey! I was just trying to help!" He tries to protest.

"Yes, yes, and cows can fly." She deadpans. "I don't appreciate being bet on, _Sen-chan_." Her smile gives me a gist of what would happen if Chitose refuses to leave…

…His funerals, that is.

Chitose gulps. "Ah ha-ha… I forgot that my sister is here… So, see you later, Mi-hime, Tezuka!" He runs off…

I stare at the girl in front of me… I miss her, I'll admit that. I was thinking about contacting her… But I didn't know how. I lost the match to Atobe, after all…

Dark blue eyes flick to look into my onyx ones. "Kunimitsu-san, you never told me you'll be in Kyushu for rehab." She tilts her head slightly. "And you never contact me."

I look at her… So close, yet so far away… "I'm sorry, Kasumi-san." I look away guiltily. "I've lost the match to Atobe and my shoulder-."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, if I've to beat some sense into you then I would."

I blink. "I'm sorry?"

She smiles at me, and I feel my whole body soars. "I came all the way to Kyushu for two reasons, Kunimitsu-san. One is to visit my friends," she looks at me. "And the other reason is to find my own heart. If you're going to keep it, please let me know." Her hand extends forward, "if not, I'm asking for it back from you."

I feel a smile forming on my face as I take her hand into mine. "I apologize, Kasumi-san, I don't intend to return it." I step closer. "Neither am I going to let go." I pull her into my arms.

It feels like she belongs here with me, and I like the feelings of it.

…_**I don't think I'll ever let go. I've walked away once, but I learned from my mistake. I won't repeat the same mistake twice.**_

* * *

**Somewhere nearby…**

"Chitose-senpai, why the hell did you use nee-san to bet, huh?"

"Shut up, Zaizen. I did so to get Tezuka to react. You might as well start accepting your future brother-in-law."

_Shrug._ "Whatever, at least he's better than you in the look and the behavior department, senpai."

"Oi, don't disrespect your own senpai!" _Glare._

"Then act like one!"

"…I wonder how Mi-hime deals with you brats…"

"The same way she deals with you, senpai, just the same way."

* * *

**BANSAI!!!**

**I'm done with Tezuka, now moving on to Atobe!**

**Oh well, I'll write more after Atobe's ending! XD**


	15. Finale 2: Atobe Keigo

**To all my reviewers thus far…**

**Thank you for all your support! This is the second alternative endings for the story!**

**I'm grateful for all your comments! XD**

**It's come to a grand finale finally to my relief! YES!**

…**One down, two to go… **

**Crap, I sound like a Yakuza! (Panic) **

**I've got the one-shots and 'Koi no Gekidasa Ecstasy!' to finish now! **

**To tell you all the truth… There has been ups and downs when I'm writing this story… It came to me unexpectedly when I was surfing through the nets and I just think 'what the hell, I've got nothing to lose, right? I'll just write it!'**

**I didn't expect the responses and the reviews, but they're so nice and heartwarming so thank you again! (bow)**

**Saa, it's the great 'ore-sama' ending now!**

* * *

**Ending two: Atobe Keigo**

**Two weeks after the match, Kisaki's manor…**

I feel as if I beat the living daylight out of somebody right there…

_**The**_ Atobe Keigo _is_ in my house with his Father talking to _my_ Father… And that leaves me alone with him because our Fathers are dealing with businesses and such in the office somewhere!

GRR! Out of all place Father chose to discuss this matter at _our house!_

_**And to think that it is the most screwed timing! Nii-san is not around to kill Atobe!**_

I twitch for the umpteenth time and turn away abruptly from the Atobe heir to find a quiet, discreet corner in the family's library to sit by myself… Only to have a wrist clamps firmly around mine.

…LET'S KILL HIM!!!

I fight down the urge to strangle or mutilate his body in various possible ways that come into my mind and turn around to glare at him. "Atobe, you want another bloody freaking bruise? If you're going to ask for some ass-trashing then all you have to do is just ask, you know?" I tap my feet impatiently, my Kansai accent getting the best of me like usual when I'm pissed.

'_**Pissed'**__ would be a strong understatement!_

His blue eyes stare at me for a long time. "Sorry," he says gruffly before letting me go and walks to sit in the corner.

…He better be there for the rest of the day because I'll personally see it to his death **if** he shows himself within one meter radius from me!

I miss him… I really do. However, I _have _pride, you know? True, he makes me feel great and confident in myself. But I'm so not going to let him walk all over my feelings and pretend nothing ever happen!

What about Kunimitsu-san? Well, I talked to him before he went off to Kyushu for his rehab… We talked about our feelings with reasons and I'm quite surprised and saddened to see him with a kind smile before he went and his parting words…

'_I know, Kasumi-san. It's no one's fault. We can't go against our feelings.'_

I don't know why I choose Atobe Keigo over Tezuka Kunimitsu, mind you. But I'm not about to be throwing myself at him any moment soon_** because**_ he's got me pissed more than enough to last my whole life time!

…**Note to self: make sure I ask for a rise from Father. I deserve that much from tolerating this ice dude here for today!**

I slam down a rather thick book on the desk in the opposite corner of the library and start doing my summer holiday's homeworks… Yes, I'm sad, and my life sucks. Not only I'm stuck with a prat, I'm stuck with a bunch of holiday's homework!

_Seiichi is away to Hokkaido, Genichirou is hiking somewhere with his family, Renji accompanies his father abroad, Hiroshi is taking a summer course in England, Masaharu is busy gambling in Hong Kong with his family, Akaya is visiting his father abroad, and Bunta and Jackal are in Brazil! _Why_ am I _not_ in Spain, at least!?_

I blink lazily at my cell phone and pick it up after letting it rings for a while. I shall worship whoever calls me at this very moment because he/she is taking my mind off the fact that I'm sharing a space with a total prat. "Hello, Kasumi's talking." I say as I flip through a rather interesting topic about how the Nazi tortured their prisoners during the Second World's War…

_**I can make a reference outta this later! Mwahaha!**_

"I miss you, darling!" Okay, I'm sure you can guess who it is… Yup, that's Masaharu. "I'd probably be back soon, hopefully by next week, and I promise I'll drop by your house to give you the souvenirs!" Wow, he says that all in one breath! A new record!

I hold the phone slightly away from my ear at the intensity of his voice. "Haru, I miss you, too. I'd love you to come and hang out, you know? Nii-san is not around, don't worry!" I chirp enthusiastically at the thought of Masaharu around in my house…

…Thinking of _**all**_ the way of pulling pranks on people we know or dislike, that is.

We spend about fifteen minutes chatting and snickering over the phone before I tell him to hang up. Oversea calls cost a lot and I don't really want to trouble him with his parents.

_But damn, I miss my boys… Maybe I'll call the Shitenhouji boys afterwards…_

"Niou Masaharu?" I roll my eyes at Atobe's annoyed hum coming from the other side of the library. "That guy is calling you to _flirt_?" His cold voice comes in the most sarcastic way I've heard from him.

"No, silly, it's Colin Farrell who called me. He told me Prince William would like to have dinner with me today." I deadpan and start flipping through pages again.

"Ore-sama is not dyslexic, nor am I blind, Kisaki. That is definitely how I've seen you talking to him." He frowns at me. "Are you sure you two are best friends? Because ore-sama begins to see that you two tend to flirt around with each other a lot." He steps out from behind a shelf.

…_So_he's been listening after all… Oh well, not that I care much.

I raise my eyebrow at him in the most annoying fashion. "Why the hell not? He's hot, the girls in Rikkai Dai and even some in Hyoutei or Seigaku think so too." I shrug.

"He's not; ore-sama is better looking than that punk." He huffs.

I grin mischievously. _Now_ this is what I call fun! "Why, Atobe, you're quite assertive as usual," I tap my finger against my chin. "And here I thought you're straight." I smirk as he chokes on his saliva.

Take_** that**_, Atobe!

I mentally snicker at the sight of oh-so-great Atobe Keigo trying to recompose himself. "Ore-sama refuses to participate in a discussion regarding Niou Masaharu's physical attributes which may lead to questions about my sexuality as a perfectly straight guy." He says and sits himself down in front of me.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say, Atobe. Denial is the first stage leading to accepting the fact, you see." I flip the pages casually. "So what do I owe this pleasantry of your presence?" I ask with my voice dripping with sarcasm without looking at him.

Long, elegant fingers raise my chin with surprising gentleness. I snap my gaze up to look into the sharp blue eyes with confusion before it is replaced with rage and pain. "I don't talk to a person who can't look me into the eyes, Kasumi." His voice is smooth, and I feel…_guilty?_ Hell, _**he**_ is the person who's supposed to be feeling guilty!

I jerk my chin away abruptly and fight down the blush on my cheeks. "Talk if you want to, and it doesn't mean I'll listen, _**Keigo**_." I try to focus on the words written in the book, but his domineering presence makes me unable to do so.

He chuckles. "You're cute when you blush, Kasumi."

_**KAMI! Stop playing with me!**_

I suppress the blush quickly. "Atobe Keigo," I drawl with a Kisaki-worthy glare. "If you're here to mock me then do it, and if you're here to make me feel miserable then do it and get on with whatever you've been reading. But you're hindering me by playing around with my mind and feelings and I don't appreciate that."

He groans irritably and runs a hand through his perfectly neat hair. "I should've known you bite with words, Kasumi. Fine, if you want me to be frank, then so be it." He looks at me with eyes so intense it makes me blush. "Me gustas, Signorita."

_**SAY**_ WHAT!?

I gawk at him openly. "Atobe, _that_ is not a sentence to use to shit around, you know?" I almost yell after I manage to recompose myself. _That_ is a love declaration! It supposed to _be_ sincere and _**not**_ used just because a spur of a moment!

He springs up from his seat and slams his hands down onto the table. "I am **not** shitting you, Kasumi." He says with a serious expression in his eyes. "Can't you see what I've put myself through just to have you with me?" He leans forward.

"Does that include destroying Kunimitsu-san's shoulder, too, Atobe?" I stand up to face him with a frown. "If that's exactly what you've put yourself through then I'm really starting to regret turning down Kunimitsu for the sake of your affection already!"

I blink at my own words. _**Oh Shite, I've slipped, haven't I?**_

_So not the time to be pointing out your own mistake!_

Ice blue eyes snap to look at me in surprise before changing into that of tenderness. I blush at the look in his eyes. "I'm grateful that you've chosen me, Kasumi." He starts softly and chuckles. "And I've to say this again. You _are_ cute when you blush. One would forget that you have quite a hell of a temper and scathing vocabulary with that look of yours." He laughs right out loud when I chuck a thick book at him.

I huff and sit down again. "The sarcasm and the temper run in family, I can assure you that." I let him takes my hand into his. "So… where does this lead us?"

He raises an eyebrow at me! That guy! "We can become official, simple as that."

I groan… This guy is _so_ sure about himself, isn't he?

_**Let's dissect his brain and see what's in there! CHA!**_

"It's not _**that**_ simple, Keigo." I say exasperatedly. "I'm too tired to fight with you every single bloody time we met! Don't you remember how we started? The dripping incident?" I snicker slightly as he grimaces.

He caresses a side of my face gently and I find myself leaning into his touch with a purr. _So warm and nice…_ "We all make mistakes, but we can also give it a try, Kasumi." He murmurs without looking away. "Give _**us**_ a try," he repeats.

_He's right… Give him a chance to prove himself… At least once…_

I smile and squeeze his hand slightly. "I like the sound of that." I give him a bright smile. "But you do know that you've my Nii-san and about fourteen guys' tests to get through, right?" I ask innocently.

He sighs. "You really have the way to ruin the mood, don't you?"

"What can I say? If I have something to say then I say it."

"Che. Spoilsport." I smile at his comment and laugh when he leans over to kisses my cheek.

_**Sometimes, the person who always fights with you is the one that cares for you the most… You just need to look underneath it all…**_

_**Don't you all agree with me?**_

* * *

**Nearby…**

"They make quite a nice couple, don't you think, Kyou-sama?"

"I'd agree with you on that, Kirie-sama. But please don't sue me if your son is murder by Kasumi when he makes her angry."

"…I'm starting to see the resemblance of you in her now, Kyou-sama."

"What can I say? She's my daughter… She's got more of Elvira's attitude, though, both of my children do."

"Should I be rejoicing or cautious of that?"

"A little bit of both would be fine."

"…What'd you say if I ask for Kasumi-chan's hand for my son in future, Kyou-sama?"

_An innocently feral smile _"…Let's just say he has more than two dozens of tests to pass before that, Kirie-sama. He still has a lot more to work on."

* * *

**DONE!!!**

**I'm so rejoicing right now! I can finally finish a story AND I can continue with the other stories!!!**

**Please make sure to review! Thank you! XD**

**Till next time, then! XD**

**Cers**


End file.
